Trapped in 80's cartoons!
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: A freak accident causes all five Dino Thunder Rangers to get trapped into various 80's cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers

_I don't own Power Rangers. The story is about Tommy and the Dino Thunder team landing in various 80's cartoons in each chapter. So kids, if you're not familiar with 80's cartoons, do brush up on them………..Oh and to also get into the 80's spirit, listen to some 80's music while reading this story, like Simple Minds, ABC, Huey Lewis, Pat Benatar, etc……Enjoy!!_

**Reefside High School**

It was the last period of the day, the last day of the week, Friday. It was towards the end of the year and both students and teachers were getting restless. Both parties had been in school for too long and were looking forward to a long two month summer vacation.

For Doctor Thomas Oliver, teaching was an absolute delight. Although he never pictured himself as a teacher, his first year teaching science at the high school was a good career path for him. Normally it was a make or break situation for first year teachers, as some of them made it through the first year with few problems. For others it was a horrible experience they wanted to see end fast.

But Tommy also did something he never thought he would do again, become a power ranger. First he had three students become the red, yellow, and blue Dino Thunder Rangers to defend the city and world against Mesogog, a dinosaur madman who wanted to revert the entire planet back to the age of dinosaurs. Along the way Tommy became the black ranger, his fourth color with the other three being green, white, and red respectively. Then Trent joined as the white ranger, although for a time he was evil, but under the influence of evil that came with the white dino gym. Though Tommy swore he would never dawn spandex and become a super hero again, he did get an power rush every time he morphed and enjoyed fighting the forces of evil. It was like the old days, though he wasn't with the original power rangers or the Zeo or Turbo teams.

Tommy was writing some notes on the chalkboard for his students to copy. Although his past teachers, especially at Angel Grove High School wrote on a black and white chalkboard, the board Tommy was using was made for markers, which made it easier for teachers since they did not have to deal with getting chalk on their hands.

He turned around and addressed his students, though some of them seemed to be buried in other things other than his lecture, like texting people on their cellular phones, something Tommy hated. He never did see the value of parents giving kids a cell phone. He never needed one when he was in high school nor did any of his friends. _My, how times have changed_, Tommy thought.

"Will!" Tommy had a stern voice at the kid who was texting.

Will knew he was in trouble and put up his phone. He looked at Tommy with an innocence that accompanied that of a child or an animal.

"Mind telling me why you're not busy paying attention?" Tommy asked.

Will shrugged. He was at a loss for words.

Tommy now addressed the entire class as a whole. "This is a warning. I don't want to see any cell phones out in my class. Is that clear?

He looked sternly at the entire class, sharp eyed like a hawk looking at its prey. "It's bad enough you all have cell phones around the school. We never had that when I was in high school."

The class just sat in their seats taking in the lecture.

Suddenly the bell rang. The end of the day and just started and that meant Tommy's class was finished.

The students started to get out of their seats but were stopped.

"Everyone hold on," Tommy said. "Please review your notes over the weekend. There might just be a pop quiz waiting for you all on Monday."

The students started to groan which made Tommy smiled.

He raised up his hand to the class still smiling. "Have a good weekend!"

Tommy enjoyed the little punishment of knowing that he assigned them homework over the weekend, studying, although they did not know if they were actually going to have a quiz or not.

As the last of the students left he turned back to the board and started to erase his notes.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Tommy had managed to get all of his papers in order and walked out of the high school through the front doors to get to his car. He did not have papers to grade and did not have any plans for the weekend. It had been a week since Mesogog's last attack and Tommy thought the villain might try to attack the city again. But if not, Tommy was going to rest up and do nothing for the weekend, except doing a small workout Saturday and Sunday morning. As he approached his jeep, Tommy looked at the sky and noticed it was fairly shaded dark blue. He then heard thunder and saw a lightening strike in the distance. A storm was about to approach the city.

**Tommy's House**

Tommy pulled his jeep next to his house, which was secluded away from all the other neighborhoods and on the outskirts of town. It was a good thing too since Tommy was a ranger and had a command center underneath his house. It would have looked weird to see rangers coming out of his house if it were in a residential neighborhood and people seeing the rangers riding their vehicles to defend the city from the latest monster attack. Everyone would easily put two and two together and see that Tommy and his students were rangers.

Tommy went inside and out the briefcase he took to class and some notes on the coffee table next to the couch and recliner.

He loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt and sat down in the recliner closing his eyes. He let out a huge breath of happiness as he was trying to rest in the tranquility of quietness that surrounded the teacher.

Until the doorbell rang………………….

Tommy opened his eyes and sighed. "Who can that be?"

He got up from the recliner and opened the door. He saw Connor, Trent, Kira, and Ethan, the Dino Thunder team who were also his students.

"Is there a reason why you're here on my doorstep on a Friday afternoon?" Tommy did not want to be interrupted, even if they were his teammates and students.

"Come on Dr. O, let us is!" Connor pleaded.

"Yeah, I think it's about to rain," Ethan said.

Suddenly, rain drops started to fall, striking the teenagers.

"Correction, it is raining," Kira interjected.

Tommy sighed but decided to let them in, even though he wanted them to leave as soon as possible.

All four students walked in.

Trent, the white ranger, looked at Tommy. "Thanks Dr. O".

Tommy shut the door and turned to his friends. "Mind telling me why you four are here?"

"Well, with Haley out of time and the Cyberspace Café closed in her absence…" Kira was explaining.

"You wanted to come here and hangout," Tommy deduced.

"Yeah," Kira smiled at her teacher.

Ethan moved by Tommy's stereo and turned it on. "What are you listening to Dr. O?"

Tommy was getting a little annoyed. _Who cares,_ he thought.

Suddenly the song "_All The Things She Said_" by the 80's group _Simple Minds_ started to play.

"Who is that?" Connor looked at his teacher.

Tommy rolled his eyes and moved over to where Ethan and Connor were. "It's a group called Simple Minds." Tommy then turned off the stereo. It's one of the cds I have in my collection.

Connor and Ethan were drawing a blank. "Who are they?" The two said in unison.

"A band from the 80's," Tommy answered.

"Oh cool, I love retro!" Kira got into the conversation.

Trent grabbed a remote from the coffee table and turned on the television.

Tommy eyed Trent. _Why did you turn on my tv?_ Tommy reacted in his mind. _Please leave._

But Tommy did not want to be rude to the four teens.

Trent sat down as the other three proceeded to sit down as well and look at what showing on the television.

The cartoon of "_He-Man_" was showing.

"Hey, its, its……" Connor was drawing another blank.

"He-Man genius," Ethan scolded the red ranger.

"Hey!" Connor did not like the abuse he was receiving.

Trent was looking at the cartoon with a somewhat passionate gaze. "I haven't seen this show in years, not since it got dropped off on the Cartoon Network."

"That was the newer version," Tommy said, who seemed very familiar with the newer one that came on cable a few years prior. "This is the cartoon that came out in 1983."

"How do you have this then?" Trent pondered.

"I bought the series on dvd." Tommy answered.

"Ooooo, more retro!" Kira continued using that slang term.

Tommy shook his head. _Kids_, he thought.

"Hey didn't they make a movie out of this?" Ethan was curious.

"Yep, back in 87," replied Tommy.

"Hey, what if they remade the movie, but using cgi?" Kira asked around. "That would be awesome."

"No CGI!" Tommy looked at Kira thinking she was stupid. "CGI looks horrible compared to technology put into movies ten plus years ago. CGI looks like the effects put into video games."

Kira looked down. "Sorry," she quietly said to herself, embarrassed she even brought up the subject.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck nearby. Accompanying the lightning was a loud roar of thunder.

Connor opened his mouth. "What other old shows do you have Dr. O. Saved By The Bell?"

"Head Of The Class," Tommy said sarcastically, though the four couldn't tell. "I watch it every day to see how Howard Hesseman got through the day with his class."

"Head Of The Class?" Trent now looked dumbfounded. "What is that?"

Tommy was about to explain the show but stopped. "Nevermind."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Tommy's house.

The power in the house shut off then turned back on a few seconds later.

The television itself started to flicker.

All five looked at the television set.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that?" Kira had her gaze looking at the tv.

Suddenly electricity bolts coming from the television started to flicker, hitting some of the objects in Tommy's living room.

As the five were about to get out of the room for safety, the bolts hit all five and they disappeared from the living room.

_Next chapter has some of the rangers helping He-Man defeat Skeletor and his cronies' plans to capture Castle Grayskull!_


	2. Chapter 2: HeMan!

I don't own Power Rangers

_I don't own Power Rangers. That's Disney._

_I don't own He-Man. That's Filmation animation and the toy company Mattel._

**Eternia**

Prince Adam, a heroic young known as He-Man to a select few, was outside the castle of Eternia.

Adam was a prince by birth, where his father and mother were king and queen, rulers of Eternia whose main goal was to keep peace in the land and to stop the evil forces that wanted to conquer the lands and rule the planet for their own evil purposes.

Eternia was a mythical land filled with fantasy creature both good and bad, not to mention humans who also lived with the various creatures that roamed the lands. The planet of Eternia was home to all, even those who tried to take over the planet and discovery it's secretes. Some parts of Eternia were a natural beauty to behold, filled with luscious green grass prairies and beautiful forests accompanied by streams and rivers where animals lived in peace. Other parts of Eternia were deemed inhospitable. Some parts were filled with snow that seemed to stretch for hundreds of miles. Other parts of Eternia were hot and dry where nothing grew, like a dessert. And a small section of Eternia was a dark barren wasteland that was home to some of the deadliest creatures to ever walk the planet of Eternia.

One day, Adam discovered a strange looking fortress of sorts, Castle Grayskull. Guided with his was his pet Cringer, who was a gigantic green cat that looked the size of a modern day lion. Though Cringer was enormously big, he was easily frightened and almost ran the other direction away from danger. But to Adam, Cringer was his best companion and even though Cringer did not seem to have a lot of self confidence, Adam loved Cringer anyway.

Adam was looking at Castle Grayskull and started to approach it. He had never seen such a strange place before and was awestruck at the peculiar place. Although at one point Prince Adam would have never ventured to Castle Grayskull, he now was becoming more curious and inquisitive about the land.

"Must we go in?" Cringer started to shake even more when approaching the castle.

Adam just smiled at the big cat. "Come on old friend, it'll be fine. I promise."

As he approached the place, there was a large explosion nearby. Adam looked to see who it was while Cringer ran over to a big rock and hid behind it in fear.

It was none other than Skeletor, the villainous monster who wanted to take over Eternia and rule all the lands. He had the face of a skeleton but the body of a barbarian, with large muscles around his arms, chest, and legs.

Skeletor was surrounded by his army. On one side was Evil-Lyn and Trap-Jaw. On the other side of Skeletor were Beast Man, Mer-Man, and Tri-Klops.

"Today is the day where I find the secrets of Castle Grayskull and rule the planet of Eternia!" Skeletor started to laugh, followed by laughter echoing from his army.

Adam looked over at Cringer. "Come on Cringer, we've go to do something!"

Cringer was too frightened to even move. "No we don't. You go. I'll stay right here until the worst is over!"

"Cringer!" Adam wanted his friend to help him stop Skeletor.

Suddenly Adam started to hear a voice. "Come in."

Adam looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"No!" Cringer started to tremble even more. He obviously did hear it.

"What in the……" Adam's voice trailed off as he and Cringer disappeared from the outside of Castle Grayskull.

After that, the majestic and wise Sorceress reveled herself and told Adam about the great power within the sword she had given him. The sword itself possessed the magic of Castle Grayskull. All Adam had to do to obtain that source of power was hold up the sword and say "For The Power Of Grayskull!"

Adam then turned into the powerful He-Man while his pet Cringer turned into Battlecat, He-Man's assistant. Battlecat, like He-Man, had the attitude and strength to combat Skeletor and his forces and to uphold peace in land of Eternia.

Only a handful of people knew that Adam was He-Man. One such person was Man-At Arms, a Duncan who was a mentor to Adam and Teela, his adopted daughter. Man-At-Arms was also part of the King's army and served as a general, commanding the army against Skeletor and his army.

Another person, well creature, that knew Adam was He-Man was Orko. Orko was a Trollan who came from another dimension. He befriended Adam and Cringer when he recued them from a tar pit. He eventually found out that Adam and Cringer both were He-Man and Battlecat respectively, though he opted to not tell anyone, especially the King and Queen since Man-At-Arms also knew and kept Adam's secrete hidden.

Third and lastly was Adora, Adam's twin sister who later became She-Ra, Princess Of Power. She was given a sword similar to that of Adam and the sword itself channeled the magic of Castle Grayskull, giving Adora the new form of She-Ra. Adora opted to stay on Etheria, sister planet of Eternia. There, Adora and the rebels fought off the evil Hordak, the leader of the vicious Horde. Hordak was also the mentor of Skeletor before the pupil turned on his mentor.

As mentioned before, Adam was outside the kingdom, along with Cringer.

Teela ran out of the kingdom towards Adam. "Hey Adam, where are you going?"

"Oh, just for a walk," the young prince said.

"Can I come too?" Teela was wishful thinking.

Adam shook his head. "Not this time Teela."

"Oh come on, I can handle myself outside of the kingdom," Teela pleaded her case.

"I suppose you can, but maybe next time," Adam suggested.

The young woman folded her arms in two showing how disgusted she was with Adam's decision.

"How about she go in my place and I stay behind," Cringer looked at Adam with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh come on Cringe, it'll be fine. I promise," Adam looked at the animal.

"But you always say that and we're always attacked!" Cringer was making his case, a rather strong case to his friend.

Just then Man-At-Arms came walking out to see what was going on.

Teela looked at her adopted father. "Can I go with Adam on one of his walks dad?"

Man-At Arms shook his head. "Not this time Teela. You've got some schooling to do young lady."

"Ohhhh!" Teela sounded like she wanted to lash out on her father.

Suddenly an explosion hit from within the confines of the grounds of the castle.

"What was that?" Teela looked at the castle.

"Oh dear!" Cringer moved away and tried to find some place to hide for safety.

Orko flew out, his clothing and hat burnt.

Man-at-Arms looked at Orko. "What did you do this time?"

Orko's eyes were spinning. "Wooo, I was trying to prefect my magic spells. Guess I got a little carried away!"

The entire group grumbled after hearing Orko's usual excuse.

"Orko, why don't you join Adam and Cringer on their walk," Man-At-Arms suggested to the magical creature.

"Good idea," Adam thought. "That way when we return, we don't return to a burnt down kingdom."

Teela and her father started to laugh. Orko, however, was not amused.

"Okay I'll go on your 'walk'," Orko said. "But I'll be flying, thank you very much!"

And with that, Adam found Cringer hiding and proceeded with the cat and Orko on their walk while Teela and her father went back into the grounds of the kingdom.

**Snake Mountain**

On the outskirts of Eternia, where the light never shined and darkness always prevailed, lied the base of operations for Skeletor.

Beast Man was in a room close to the thrown room where Skeletor resided. Beast Man was pacing back in forth, grunting words that probably no one else would understand.

Evil-Lyn heard the monster's grumblings and wondered what he was doing as she opted to walk over to him.

Evil-Lyn looked at the monster, confused. "What are you muttering about now?"

Beast Man looked up at the evil sorceress. "I've been cramped in this stingy place for too long. When are we going to attack the kingdom of Eternia?"

Evil-Lyn narrowed her eyes at him. "When Skeletor tells us to, fool!"

"Not a good enough answer," Beast Man wasn't happy with the response and wanted some action. He hated being confined at one place for too long.

Even though she thought of the monster as a big oaf, Beast Man did have a point. Even Evil-Lyn was beginning to wonder when Skeletor would stage another attack.

Evil-Lyn decided that perhaps it would be in everyone's best interest if she would have a chat with their master.

She approached the thrown room and saw Skeletor in his sit looking bored. "May I have a word with you?"

Skeletor wanted her to leave him at peace. "No, but that never stopped you before."

"Everyone around here is getting restless," she said. "We need to get out of here and do something."

Skeletor moved around, straightening his seating position.

"Let's go attack Castle Grayskull," Evil-Lyn pleaded.

"Just one problem Evil-Lyn," the demon said. "He-Man."

"We'll be ready for him Skeletor!" She proclaimed. "We've been stuck sitting here. Our energy is at full strength. I'd even wager that Beast Man could take out He-Man."

Skeletor started to laugh. "Funny, he couldn't do that in the past."

But Skeletor started to think. Maybe Evil-Lyn was right. After all, it had been a while since they did attack the kingdom and Castle Grayskull. Plus it also seemed reasonably that with the army restless that they would put up a better fight, even against He-Man.

The decision had been made. Skeletor looked at the woman. "Gather my forces Evil-Lyn. We're going to get Castle Grayskull's secretes and then conquer all of Eternia!

**Somewhere in the forests of Eternia**

Three beams of light sparked the ground, scaring the animals inhabiting the forest and making them run away.

Tommy opened his eyes. He realized he was lying on the ground. He looked over and saw Trent and Ethan also laying on the ground.

"Trent, Ethan."

Nothing.

Tommy slowly got up. "Trent, Ethan."

That time the two young teenagers started to move. Like Tommy, they were a little disoriented at where they were at.

"My head," Ethan muttered.

Both Ethan and Trent finally got up and looked at Tommy who was trying to figure out where he was at.

Trent looked around. "Where's Kira and Conner?"

"Maybe they're around here," Tommy suggested. "Let's look around."

All three split up and started to walk around the forest.

"Kira!" Trent yelled. His voice was echoing the surroundings of the forest. But Trent did not hear a feminine voice.

"Conner!" Ethan also yelled, about one hundred yards away from the other two. But like Trent, Ethan did not hear anything except for a flock of birds flying away that got scared. "Man, where could they be?"

Ethan looked back and Tommy gestured the blue ranger to come back. He looked at Trent. "Trent, come back."

Trent walked back and joined the group. "I don't like this. Where are the others?"

"Yeah, and to add to the point, where are we?" Ethan wondered, looking around.

Tommy did not know. "Come on."

Though they did not know where they were going, they continued to wonder deep into the forest with Tommy leading on.

**Meanwhile…..**

Adam and Cringer were walking while Orko was flying beside the two.

"Can we please turn around and go back to the kingdom!" Cringer seemed like he was now begging than pleading to Adam now.

Adam merely smiled. "Oh come on Cringer. It's a beautiful day and we haven't come across anything harmful yet."

Suddenly Orko moved his hands around, casting some magic which backfired.

"Except Orko here!" Adam looked at the flying creature.

"Not funny Adam!" Orko looked at the young prince.

Suddenly the Sorceress's voice was channeling through to Adam.

"Uh oh," Adam said as he stopped.

"Oh what now?" Cringer started to shake.

"The Sorceress is trying to contact," Adam responded.

"Please come to Castle Grayskull at once," the woman said. "We have a problem."

Adam looked at Orko and Cringer. "Come on guys, we've got to get to Castle Grayskull."

"Oh dear," Cringer muttered. "Can't we just go back home!"

**Castle Grayskull**

Adam, Orko, and Cringer walked into the castle and found the Sorceress nearby.

"What's going on Sorceress?" Adam was curious as to why he was being summoned.

"I have felt an unbalance in the lands of Eternia," the woman said. "Three people from another world have been transported here by accident."

"Are these three a danger to Castle Grayskull or to the kingdom?" Adam continued to pose questions.

"No, but I do sense that these three do have some sort of magic that I am unfamiliar with," the Sorceress said. "Very powerful magic even greater than my own."

Adam looked at Orko and Cringer. All three were alarmed and concerned.

"I'm sensing they're lost and are trying to find two other comrades of theirs," she added.

Adam was confused. "But I thought you said there were only three people?"

The Sorceress nodded. "Yes there are. I sense the other two went into another dimension and are also trapped, trying to find their three friends."

The Sorceress continued. "I'm also sensing something else, an evil energy approaching here from the outskirts of Eternia."

Adam knew who. "Skeletor!"

She nodded. "I do think I have the means to transport the three out of the lands of Eternia." She turned to Adam. "Adam, it is up to you to bring these three offlanders to me. If Skeletor learns about them and the power they have, he can use that power to not only defeat me, but learn the secretes of Castle Grayskull and conquer Eternia."

"I'll wait here and let you go after them," Cringer wanted to stay in the confines of the castle.

"No way Cringer," Adam stated his case. "I need you."

Adam looked up at Orko. "You too Orko."

Orko saluted the young prince. "You got it!"

**Somewhere in the forest**

The three rangers were starting to get hot. It was warmer in the forest for some reason even though the three were surrounded by trees which blocked off the sun.

Ethan brushed off some sweat from his forehead.

Tommy had taken off his dress shirt and now was displaying a black tank top shirt while the dress shirt was wrapped around his waste.

"Dr. O, where are we going?" Trent looked at the leader.

"I have no idea Trent," Tommy was out of luck. "I'm trying to see if we can find some people who can tell us where we are."

Ethan saw a tree trunk sticking out of the ground, looking like an upside down "U", and proceeded to rest his legs for a bit. "Hold on a minute guys."

Tommy and Trent stopped. Perhaps they could use a few minutes of some rest.

"I could sure use some water right about now," Ethan said.

"I could use one of Hayley's smoothies right about now," Trent had a better idea.

"That doesn't sound too bad right about now," Tommy agreed with Trent.

As Ethan continued to rest, he felt something moving. It felt as if the tree trunk he was sitting on started to move. The blue ranger looked down.

Suddenly Tommy and Trent noticed the trunk rising.

Ethan's eyes got wide eyes with fear. "Whoa!"

The so called tree hump that resembled an upside down "u" now looked like a finger as the end of whatever it was was not inside the ground anymore.

Suddenly Ethan started to rise. Three more things popped out from the ground as it continued to rise.

Tommy started to realize the thing Ethan was resting on was a finger, as the three other fingers and the ball of the hand continued to come up from the ground.

"Ethan, get out of there!" Trent yelled, now frightened for the dear life of his friend.

The enormous hand had risen from the ground and was now twice the size of Ethan. The hand grabbed Ethan and started to squeeze him.

"We've got to do something!" Trent looked over at Tommy.

**Near the forest**

As Adam, Orko, and Cringer continued on their track to find the three offlanders, Adam started to hear some voices in the distance.

Adam stopped, and so did the other two.

"Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," replied Orko.

"Let's go back!" Cringer looked at Adam.

"Dr. O!"……..A voice in the distance cried out.

"Hey, I heard it now," Orko was now alert.

"Come on!" Adam ordered. "It's coming from the forest."

**Forest**

The hand was now squeezing Ethan even tighter. Ethan started to gasp for air.

"Dr.O, I think it's morphing time," Trent said looking at his teacher.

"Right Trent," Tommy nodded only to remember that the phrase "it's morphing time" was used with the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent said.

But nothing happened.

Tommy and Trent looked at each other.

But at the same time, Adam, Orko, and Cringer had made their way towards the three.

"Were they trying to cast their magic powers?" Orko asked Adam.

"I don't know," Adam looked at the hand thing that was continuing to squeeze Ethan. "But I think it's time we used some magic of our own."

Adam pulled out the sword from the back of him and held it high. "For The Power Of Grayskull!"

Tommy and Trent looked at the figure who said that. Both their mouths were wide open.

Suddenly sparkles started to fly up from the ground transforming Adam into He-Man. All of Adam's clothes were now gone were replaced with He-Man's attire. "I Have The Power!"

"Oh my god," Tommy said as he continued to watch what he couldn't believe.

Suddenly He-Man pointed his sword out to Cringer. A bolt of electricity shot out from the sword and struck the cat, transforming Cringer into the mighty Battlecat.

Without hesitation, He-Man jumped forward and grabbed a hold of the gigantic hand.

Tommy and Trent still couldn't believe what they were witnessing. But both wanted Ethan to get out of the predicament safe.

"Hold on," He-Man said looking at Ethan. The warrior started to hit the hand with his sword, causing the hand creature pain. The hand started to loosen it's grip with Ethan.

He-Man, swinging his sword, finally knocked off one of the hand's fingers which cause the hand thing to let go of Ethan.

The blue ranger fell down. Trent and Tommy came to aide the blue ranger and move him out of harms way.

But the problem was not done yet. He-Man swung his sword and knocked down another finger, then another, and finally the last one causing the hand creature to sink the rest of the hand down into the ground underneath the dirt.

With the problem over, He-Man turned his attention to Ethan who was laying on the ground recovering while Tommy and Trent surrounded him. "Are you three okay?"

Tommy looked at Ethan and Trent and then back at the warrior. "Yeah."

He-Man smiled. "Good."

Battlecat and Orko walked over to He-Man.

"Great job!" Orko was pleased with the outcome.

"Yeah He-Man!" Battlecat said. "You should have given me the leftovers!"

He-Man smiled at his partner.

Tommy walked over to He-Man. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

He-Man looked at the man. It was almost as if he knew He-Man like an old friend. "What do you mean?"

"I grew up watching you as a kid," Tommy said.

He-Man did not understand. "Grew up watching me?"

"Well yeah," Tommy started to talk. "I used to watch you as a kid. You're a cartoon show."

"Cartoon?" Orko asked. "Show?"

"I was in my living room with my students watching you on the television when suddenly we were some how transported here by a storm," Tommy continued.

He-Man and Orko were looking at each other.

Tommy sighed. "Well I'm Tommy. This is Trent and the man you rescued is Ethan."

He-Man nodded. "Nice to meet you three." He moved the conversation to another area. "You two shouted something while holding out your arms. What were you doing?"

Tommy stuck out his left arm, showing He-Man his morpher. "This device that I, Trent, and Ethan carry allows us to morph and become Power Rangers."

_What do I have to lose anyway_, Tommy thought since he was revealing his secrete. After all, he was talking to a cartoon character.

"Power Rangers?" He-Man wondered.

Orko flew over to Tommy and started to examine the device on his wrist.

"It's like that sword of yours that transforms you from Adam to He-Man," Tommy was trying to put the subject matter into something He-Man and Orko would understand.

He-Man curiously looked at Tommy. "How did you know my name is Adam?"

"Like I said, I grew up watching you. I know you have a twin sister who later on became She-Ra and defends Etheria from Hordak." Tommy replied.

He-Man nodded. Whoever this person was, he knew He-Man's back story pretty well. "Well from what I understand, the power you have is equal to that of the Sorceress, if mot more powerful than hers."

He-Man continued. "I've been ordered by the Sorceress to take you back to Castle Grayskull," He-man said. "She believes she can send you back to wherever you came from."

Ethan smiled. "Yes!"

Trent looked at his friend. "No! We still have to Conner and Kira."

"The Sorceress said that she did not sense your friends," He-Man added an aide of knowledge to the three.

"What does that mean?" Trent looked at Tommy.

"It means that Conner and Kira did not transport here like we did," Tommy responded to Trent's query. "They might be back at the house."

"In Any case, we need to get going," He-Man said. "Skeletor and his forces are approaching this way."

"Skeletor? Tommy was surprised. "Here?"

"Wrong He-Man!" A voice said.

The heroes turned their attention and saw Skeletor and his army.

"We're already here." The demon said.

"Skeletor!" Orko blurted out.

"Jesus!" Ethan almost cried out loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't know who looks uglier, him or Mesogog."

"We've been listening to the conversation the whole time," the skeleton creature said. He eyed the three new people that he had never seen before. "Now what was this about some sort of new magic power that said to be even more powerful than the Sorceress protecting Castle Grayskull?"

He-Man made a stand. "We're not giving it to you Skeletor!"

The skeleton snickered. "I thought you won't." He looked at his army. "What are you buffoons doing? Go get that power!"

Like trained pets, the army obeyed.

He-Man looked at his three new friends. "I suggest you three find some clearing and let me take care of these pests."

Tommy eyed He-Man. "One thing you don't know about us, we know martial arts."

Orko looked curious. "Martial Arts?"

"Ethan, you okay enough to lend in a hand?" Tommy said. "No pun intended either." He thought of the predicament that Ethan was in only minutes ago.

Ethan nodded. He and Trent grouped with Tommy as the veteran ranger was in the middle while the white and blue rangers were on both sides of Tommy.

"Our powers might be obsolete right now, but we're still power rangers," Tommy said. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" The other two said.

"My word," Orko muttered at what he was hearing from the three new people.

Tommy, Ethan, and Trent started to take on Skeletor's evil army.

Tommy had Evil-Lyn while Trent fought off Mer-Man and Ethan had Beast Man.

He-Man battled Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops respectively with the help of Battlecat.

Skeletor however, looked on and watched the battle.

Beast Man tried to attack Ethan by swinging his fists at the young man, but Ethan was too fast for the monster.

"Is that all you got furball?" Ethan toyed with the monster.

Ethan suddenly dropped to the ground, swung his feet to hit Beast Man's feet, and knocked the monster to the ground.

Mer-Man wasn't having any better luck with Trent. Trent was moving around which made Mer-Man try to keep up with white ranger unsuccessfully.

"Stop that!" Mer-Man yelled.

"You got it!" Trent said. He stopped moving and just stood there. Mer-Man ran and tried to attack Trent only to have the white ranger move out of the way and kick the sea creature on his back which sent the beast falling to the ground.

Trent looked at the fallen Mer-Man. "This is too easy!"

Evil-Lyn used her staff to strike Tommy Oliver, but she wasn't having any luck either. _These three were too fast and too strong_, she thought.

As Evil-Lyn started to try to shoot Tommy with her staff, He did a karate chop and knocked the sword out of her hand.

Evil-Lyn looked at the sword, shocked. She then turned her attention back at Tommy who smiled at her, waved, and then kicked her stomach, forcing her to join her two companions on the ground.

Meanwhile, He-Man used his sword to stop Trap-Jaw from biting him, using the sword as a sort of shield.

"I've going to defeat the all powerful He-Man," Trap-Jaw said with glee.

"Not today Trap-Jaw!" He-Man punched Trap-Jaw in the stomach which caused him to stop biting He-Man's sword. He-Man then swung the sword hitting Trap-Jaw in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Battlecat on the other hand was having a fun time toying with Tri-Klops.

The villain started to fire shots from his eye. The visor he was wearing rotated to reveal another single eye that shot another blast at Battlecat.

The shot struck Battlcat which caused the animal to roar in pain.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Tri-Klops was trying to humiliate the animal.

That angered Battlecat. Without hesitation, he jumped up in the air.

Tri-Klops shot another blast at the cat, only this time Battlecat used his army to deflect the blast which went back and struck Tri-Klops.

Tri-Klops fell to the ground, hurt.

Battlecat came over to the minion and growled at Tri-Klops's face, which made the minion tremble.

"Idiots!" Skeletor could not believe his arm had lost. Well he could believe. After all, they had yet to win a victory over He-Man. "Retreat you morons! Retreat!"

The army got up and started to run away from the fight.

He-Man started to laugh.

"I'll get you for this He-Man!" Skeletor yelled out while continuing to run away.

Tommy looked at everyone. "Anybody hurt?"

Ethan and Trent looked at each other. "We're good Dr. O," Ethan answered.

"Those were some good moves you three displayed," He-Man was a little envious. "Was that the martial arts you were talking about?"

"You bet," replied Tommy.

"Simply amazing," Orko was also envious.

He-Man put his sword back in the case that he carried on his back. "Let's get to Castle Grayskull."

**Castle Grayskull**

The party had finally approached the castle and went inside.

Tommy, Ethan, and Trent were freaking out. _It was Castle Grayskull_, they all were thinking the same thing.

"My friends, this is the great Sorceress," He-Man presented her to the three offlanders.

The Sorceress approached Tommy. "I sense that you have a lot of magic in the past."

"Magic in the past?" Tommy was trying to figure out what she had meant. An imaginary light finally clicked on. "You mean all the past powers I had as a power ranger."

The Sorceress nodded. "I sense you and your friends are fighting a great evil similar to that of Skeletor."

Tommy looked at Ethan and Trent and back at the woman, smiling a little. "I guess you can say that."

The Sorceress moved over to a door. She used her powers to open the door to reveal a portal. "This will get you out of Eternia, the world that you're at now."

The three rangers looked at the portal. It was a cornucopia of colors mixed in harmony.

The Sorceress looked at the three. "I don't know if this portal will lead you back to the world you come from."

Tommy smiled. "This will do. Thank you." He turned his attention to He-Man and stuck out his hand for He-Man to shake it. "It truly was an honor meeting you He-Man."

He-man shook Tommy's hand. "The honor was all mine Tommy." He smiled. "Good luck."

Tommy looked at Ethan and Trent and nodded for them to join Tommy and go through the portal.

All three rangers stepped into the portal and disappeared, leaving behind He-Man and the world of Eternia.

_Next up: Conner and Kira team up with Inspector Gadget and help the bumbling policeman take on Dr. Claw and his MAD organization. _


	3. Chapter 3: Inspector Gadget!

I don't own Power Rangers

_I don't own Power Rangers. Disney owns the rights. _

_I don't own Inspector Gadget. DIC Entertainment owns that._

_80's song of the day while reading the story: Poison Arrow by ABC_

**Metro City**

Metro City, the pinnacle place for perplexities to pop up to make perilous times for people. Everything seemed to happen in the fair haven, thanks to the chaotic and evil Dr. Claw, the leader of the evil organization known was M.A.D. It seemed now more than ever that Dr. Claw was infecting all sorts of people with his influence. He was making people who deemed fit as agents of MAD. With as many agents that he could have, Dr. Claw could take over the world easily. But it's a good thing he has people that want to stop him.

In a suburban neighborhood Penny, the niece of the famed police detective Inspector Gadget, was sitting outside in the sun.

It had been a while since Dr. Claw tried to get rid of Gadget and take over the world. Penny was enjoying the time off from thwarting the evil villain. After all, unbeknown of her uncle, she and her pet dog Brain were the ones who always helped him dispose of whatever plot Dr. Claw was trying to hatch.

Penny was in her bathing suit, a one piece, sitting in the sun with her sun shades on while getting a tan.

"Enjoying the sun penny?" A voice called out from nearby.

Penny looked up. "Yes Uncle Gadget." She saw her uncle wave at her while trying to cook something on the barbecue pit.

Gadget was having a hard time grilling some hamburgers as the fire was going out of control. "Wowsers!"

Brain walked outside from the house and watched Gadget try to control the fire.

The fire rose up higher and burned the detective in the face. Luckily Gadget did not feel a thing, since his body was more or less made up of a robotic body housed with all sorts of gadgets.

Gadget looked at the fire. "Alrighty, if you want to play rough, then fine by me! Go-go-gadget fire extinguisher!" Out of Gadget's head came a small fire extinguisher. It sprayed an agent that immediately demolished the fire.

Penny looked at her uncle, wondering if he was okay. "Uncle Gadget?"

Gadget looked at his niece and smiled. "Don't worry Penny, I got the situation under control as usual!"

Although she had heard that before, Penny was doubtful.

Gadget looked at the burnt food on the grill and then at Brain and Penny. "Anybody for takeout?"

**Somewhere on the outskirts of town**

In an old castle on the outskirts of the city, isn't it always like that, was lit up at the top level. Dr. Claw lived in the castle. He himself concocted schemes on how to get rid of Gadget and take over Metro City.

In a room that had a few lights, there lied three men, all young adults standing by a desk talking to someone. The someone was none other than Dr. Claw, who was also petting his cat, M.A.D. Cat.

"You three are new at this job but I do have an assignment for you," Claw explained.

"Yes sir!" One of the henchman said.

Claw slammed his left fist on the table. "Fool, I didn't even tell you what you're going to do yet!"

The man started to tremble a little.

"Stop sucking up to the boss!" Claw finished.

M.A.D. Cat was laughing at the annoyance his master was having already.

"As you know there is going to be a huge parade tomorrow for that imbecile Gadget and I want you three to take him out tomorrow," Claw thought that Gadget would not even guess that Claw was going to take him out."

One of the agents raised his hand. "Just how do you want us to take out Gadget?"

"By any means necessary!" Claw started to laugh while continuing to pet his cat.

The cat itself smiled and looked at his master. Though he was a cat by nature, M.A.D. Cat knew that his master was always after Gadget.

The three henchmen continued to stand in front of Dr. Claw, though the evil leader wondered why. "What are you still standing around for?"

"Aren't you supposed to dismiss us?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Of course." Claw said. He pushed a button and a trap door opened up underneath the three henchmen, dropping all three. "Now you're dismissed."

M.A.D. Cat started to snicker.

Claw started to pet his cat once again. "Soon Gadget will be a distant memory allowing me to take over Metro City and then the rest of the world!" He started to laugh causing the laughter to engulf the room.

**Somewhere in the city**

Kira Ford opened her eyes and looked around. She was next to a couple of trashcans outside of a building. He started to rub her head. "Great, I've got a headache."

She sat up and was trying to get a hold of her surroundings. "This doesn't look like Reefside." She started to look around some more. "Where is everybody?"

Few pedestrians walked past her and threw some change at the yellow ranger.

Kira eyed them. "Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

She got up and continued to look around, until she saw the leg of something. Kira made her way to see who the person was on the other side of the trash cans. It was Conner.

"Conner!" Kira cried out.

The red ranger was just lying on his stomach. He finally opened his eyes and looked around, finally meeting his connection with Kira.

Kira grabbed Conner by his left shoulder and helped stand him up. "You okay?"

"I think so," Conner looked at his friend. "Where are the others?"

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. I'm still trying to figure out where we are?"

"We're in Reefside silly!" Conner hadn't realized what Kira knew. "I everyone says I'm the slow one on the team."

Kira immediately grabbed him by his left shoulder and dragged him out to get a better view of the city. "Does this look like Reefside to you?"

Conner looked around. "No, not really."

Kira padded Conner on his shoulder. "Guess you're still the slow one after all!"

"Hey!" Conner fought back.

Kira put her morpher which also doubled as a communicator to her mouth. "Dr. O, come in."

Nothing but dead silence.

"Ethan, Trent, you guys there," Kira continued.

Conner did the same thing following Kira and tried to contact the team. "Anybody there?"

Dead silence continued to fill the emptiness.

"I don't like this Conner," Kira was now concerned. "We're not even in Reefside and we can't get a hold of the others."

Conner looked at somebody passing him by. That gave him an idea. "Excuse me."

The older woman looked at the red ranger.

"Sorry ma'am but what city is this?" Conner wondered.

"Metro City, the same city it's always been," the lady smiled and continued on her way.

Conner looked at Kira. "Metro City?"

"I've never heard of the city being on a map," Kira replied. She looked at the sky scrappers in the background. "But this is a major city, clearly."

"Could we be in another part of the world?" Conner asked.

Kira shook her head. "I don't think so. That lady spoke perfect English with no accent and the city itself looks similar to that of New York City."

"Then what the heck is going on here?" Conner was getting a little scared for his on good. The decibel level in his voice had risen slightly along with his agitation.

A commercial bus zoomed past the two rangers, a bus that contained several people. As they watched the bus go by, they saw a sign on the side of the bus that had the image of Inspector Gadget on it with him waving to his public. The phrase "worlds greatest detective" was written on top of Gadget himself.

"What the……" Conner did not believe in what he was seeing.

Kira turned to the red ranger. "I'm beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together." She started to pace back in both in front of Conner. "We're in Metro City, home town of Inspector Gadget."

Conner thought Kira was out of her mind. "Are you saying in a fictional universe where Gadget lives?"

"Precisely," she nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Conner still couldn't fully comprehend. "So that would mean we're in a cartoon?"

Kira thought the same thing. "I guess so."

The reality of the situation and the predicament of where he was made Conner uneasy. He was in a cartoon. _A freakin cartoon_! He thought. The very thought did not go well with the red ranger. Besides wondering where the rest of the team was, Conner thought how he and Kira would get out of the situation and back into their own reality. But Conner was for sure how to get back.

A young couple, in their early twenties walked past the two rangers in mid conversation.

"Can you believe the city is giving Gadget a parade tomorrow?" The young lady questioned the city's mindset.

"Yeah I know, Gadget is too much of an idiot to figure out anything much less stopping bad guys," the young man agreed with the lady.

Kira looked at Conner and poked him. "Do you know what this means?"

"Everyone around here doesn't believe in breath mints! Those two had something coming out of their mouth that even acid couldn't remove," Conner guessed.

Kira hit the red ranger upside the head. "No stupid! It means that we need to go and find Inspector Gadget."

Conner shook his head. "Gadget! You're crazy! He's a cartoon character."

"Maybe so, but I bet you his niece Penny could help us find a way back to our world," Kira thought. "She was always smart on the show."

"Yeah when she was helping to stop Dr. Claw from one of his conquests," Conner frowned. "I mean get real Kira, these people aren't going to believe our story."

"It's worth a shot Conner," Kira was almost pleading for Conner to just go with her.

Conner reluctantly decided to go with Kira and go seek out Gadget. He did not have another idea in mind.

**Sometime later**

It wasn't hard for the two rangers to figure out where Gadget lived. They found his address in a phonebook and asked someone where the neighborhood in question was.

Conner and Kira walked up to the front of the door where Gadget resided.

"This is just too weird," Conner said.

"We need his help," Kira explained. "Well probably Penny's help if we can get out of here."

Kira rang the doorbell.

Both teenagers heard a dog bark and then a voice saying to stop barking. The door opened and a young girl opened the door. "Can I help you?"

_She looks exactly the same_, Kira thought. "You're Penny right?"

Penny raised her eyebrow. "Yes, what do you want?"

"We need your help, as well as your uncle's help," Kira added. She knew she would have to explain the situation to them, even thought Kira did not fully grasp the dilemma herself.

Penny waited for a few seconds, trying to make a decision. She finally smiled at the two and let them into the house.

Conner and Kira nodded, grateful Penny let them in.

"Can I get you two something to eat or drink?" Penny asked, being polite.

Brain walked up to the two and started to sniff them. Penny then shoved him away from the two guests.

"I could use some water," Conner asked.

"Me too," Kira's mouth seemed a little too dry for her comfort.

"Right!" Penny smiled. "By the way, this is my dog Brain. Say hello Brain."

"Ruello!" Brain saluted the two rangers, attempting to say 'hello' in his best English language.

Conner looked bewildered while Kira smiled. "Cute dog, right Conner?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Suddenly the front door opened and Gadget walked in with several packages. "I've got the food Penny!"

Gadget started to lose control of one of the bags while trying to close the door. He then ended up falling backwards while the bags of food started flying through the air.

"I've got it!" Conner quickly got up and reacted fast. He grabbed the bags of food just in the nick of time while Gadget fell to the ground.

"Wowsers!" Gadget said. He then looked at Conner and Kira. "Who are you two, some of Penny's friends?"

Kira turned and looked at Conner. "Um"……She trailed off.

Penny arrived with two glasses of water. "Oh hi uncle."

Gadget looked at her niece. "Penny, if I knew you were going to invite some of your friends, I would have got extra burgers."

"Um, no need sir," Conner responded. "We're fine."

Penny gave the two guests their water and got the burgers. "Uncle, these two need our help."

Gadget looked inquisitive. "Oh, what's the problem?"

Conner placed his left hand on Kira. He insisted to explain to the police officer what had happened to them. "Sir, my name is Conner and this is Kira. We've got a problem."

"That I already know," Gadget said.

"You see sir, Kira and I aren't from around here," Conner added to his story.

"Where are you from?" Penny asked while unwrapping the plastic around her hamburger so she could eat it.

"We're from a city called Reefside," Conner continued.

Gadget did not understand, which was normal for him since he never really understood anything. "I've never heard of Reefside."

Conner was trying to think in his mind how he would phrase his words. "Well, it's a very long way from here."

Brain on the other hand kept on sniffing Penny's burger, practically begging for Penny to give him some of it. Penny looked at the dog with a face of 'not now'.

Gadget nodded. "I see."

"Yes sir," Conner nodded. "We need to get back, but we don't know how." Conner shifted positions on the couch. "You see, Kira and I, along with three other people somehow got transported here from another place when we were caught up in a storm, and now we're here."

Gadget looked baffled. "Wowsers! I've never heard of a story quite like that before."

Penny smiled at the two. "We'll try to help you get home, won't we uncle?"

Gadget nodded in agreement. "Of course Penny, It's my job to help people."

Kira and Conner smiled, relieved.

"After I finish my food, I can try to help you with my computer book," explained Penny while finishing her burger.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled.

"And I'll give you my full attention tomorrow," Gadget said. "I'm being honored at a parade tomorrow morning and I do have to rest up for my big day tomorrow."

**Later….**

Kira and Conner were in Penny's room. Brain was by her bed.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Penny," Kira thought it was a thoughtful gesture on the part of her.

Penny smiled back. "No problem, but thank Uncle Gadget." Penny grabbed her computer book and opened up.

Conner and Kira eyed the book, surprised on how high-tech it was. The book itself started to light up.

"Wow, that looks incredibly complicated to understand," Conner was looking at the computer book.

Penny smiled. "Not really. Just think of it as an online dictionary."

"We have something similar where we come from, the internet," Kira added.

Penny had never heard of the "internet" before. Whoever these two were, they must be from somewhere else. "Okay, let's see." She looked at the two. "You said you're from Reefside, right?"

Kira nodded.

"Okay, putting that in the computer," Penny continued with the look up. A few seconds later revealed nothing. Kira and Conner sighed.

"Look, we're not just from another city, we're from another…." Kira started to think of the correct word. "Dimension?"

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Dimension?"

Suddenly a knock was heard from Penny's door. "Penny."

All three looked up and saw Gadget.

"Yes Uncle Gadget," Penny looked up.

"Time for bed kiddo."

"You got it," the niece smiled.

"Where do you two want to sleep?" Gadget was now asking Conner and Kira.

"I guess in here, if you don't mind," Kira thought this place would be the best spot to stay in.

"In that case, you two get to sleep on the floor," Gadget continued.

Penny turned to the two. "I'll help you get some blankets and pillows."

**The Next Morning**

Gadget was trying to make breakfast for everyone, though not having the best of luck. He was looking at a cookbook with his neck extended looking at the cookbook while his hands were mixing some pancake batter.

"You think a good detective such as myself would be able to do a basic function like cook," Gadget was moving his eyes back and forth from the cookbook to the pancake batter he was mixing.

Gadget, without knowing, put his chest on one of the oven burners. Gadget started to smell something burning. "It sure is getting hot in here."

By then Penny, Conner, and Kira had made their way into the kitchen.

Penny looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Gadget, you're on fire!"

Gadget looked at his chest which was covered in flame. "Wowsers!"

Penny ran over and grabbed a cup, put some water in it, and poured it on her uncle's chest to put out the fire. Penny sighed in relief.

Conner and Kira were taken a back a little. They thought the great police detective could do all sorts of things, especially with a simple task as cooking. But they were mistaken it seemed.

Suddenly a ring came from Gadget himself.

"What was that?" Conner thought he heard a phone, well almost a phone ring.

Penny looked at the red ranger. "That's the Top Secrete Gadget Phone!"

"Right Penny," Gadget replied. "Chief Quimby needs me."

An antenna came out of Gadget's right thumb. He placed his right thumb by his ear which acted as a receiver while his pinky was where he could talk. "Inspector Gadget here." Gadget listened. "Yes chief. You're where? I'll be right there."

Gadget stepped out of the room and made his way to the back porch. He looked around. "Oh chief! Chief!"

Suddenly Chief Quimby's head came out of the barbecue grill that Gadget was attempting to cook food yesterday. Only Quimby's left hand reached out to give Gadget a message while the rest of his body was nestled inside the grill which made him inoperable to move. "Here's the message Gadget."

Gadget grabbed the message. "Thanks Chief." Gadget started to read the message from left to right. "M.A.D. suspected to be at the parade today. They're planning to disrupt the party. Their overall primary mission is to get Gadget." Gadget looked at the Chief. "Wowsers! Get me?" Gadget continued reading. "Be on the lookout for M.A.D. agents and stop them. This message will self destruct."

"I'll have security posted throughout the parade, Gadget," Quimby reassured the detective. "Just be on the lookout."

Gadget crumbed up the piece of paper and smiled. "If Dr. Claw thinks that threatening me will entice me to not go to my own parade, he's wrong." Gadget threw the crumbled up paper back at Quimby which landed underneath his chin. "Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty!"

Gadget walked back inside the house.

Quimby smiled but then looked down at the crumbled up note beneath his chin. "Oh no!"

Suddenly the note blew up leaving Quimby with a burnt face with his tongue sticking out. "I really do hate that man!"

Gadget walked inside and Penny, Conner, and Kira looked at him.

"What did Chief Quimby need you for Uncle Gadget?" Penny was direct as usual.

"It seems that M.A.D. is going to disrupt the party and try to take me out as well," Gadget informed his niece. "I'm still going though."

Penny looked a little worried about her uncle.

"I'm afraid you and your friends are going to have to stay here Penny," Gadget said. "It's too dangerous."

Gadget made his way to the front door but turned around and looked at his niece. "I'm sorry for the breakfast. It looks like cereal for everyone. I must leave now in order to get the upper hand against Dr. Claw," the policeman acknowledged. "When this is through, I'll devote my entire time in trying to help your friends get back home."

And with that Gadget walked out and proceeded to the grounds of the parade.

Brain, who overheard the conversation, walked over to Penny.

"You better watch Uncle Gadget, Brain," Penny always told her dog to look after the bumbling detective.

Brain nodded. "Wrught!" Brain was trying to say 'right' in his dog language.

"We'll be right behind you," Penny assured her dog.

Brain left while Kira and Conner had questioned looks on their faces.

"Wait, you're going to the parade?" Kira asked.

Penny nodded. "My uncle is going to need my help."

"But he said for you to stay. It might be dangerous," Conner seemed more like a concerned parent.

"Don't worry Conner," Penny knew what she was doing. "I'm always helping my uncle stop Dr. Claw."

Kira did not think Penny should go at this problem alone. "Then we're coming with you."

There was some doubt in Penny's face. Her expressions were transparent and were easy to detect by the yellow ranger.

"We've dealt with these kinds of things before," Kira was trying to ease Penny. "We want to help."

Penny thought for a moment. "Alright guys, let's get changed and go!"

**Near The Parade**

Dr. Claw was driving the M.A.D. Mobile through the streets of Metro City, nearing the grounds of the parade, though no one even suspected it was Dr. Claw even though his front lights resembled those of the M.A.D. logo, which was a cat.

"Soon I will be rid of Gadget once and for all!" Claw said as he was driving.

M.A.D. Cat, who was sitting on the passenger side, smiled with glee.

"Then I can take over Metro City and the rest of the world!"

M.A.D. Cat started to snicker.

The M.A.D Mobile went into an abandoned alley, where it drove inside of a garage. This place was one of Dr. Claws secrete bases. He was going to use the base to monitor the parade and his M.A.D. agents.

He got out of the car along with holding his cat and proceeded to go into an elevator. The elevator stopped several floors. The doors opened to reveal a darkened room with a desk, a computer, monitor, and a chair with the M.A.D. logo on the back.

Dr. Claw sat down and put his cat by the computer. He tapped a button on the computer monitor. An image came up of the three M.A.D. agents. "Report!"

One of the agents spoke up. "Everything is in place boss!"

"Yeah, Gadget will never know what happened," another agent said. "He'll be dead!"

All three agents started to laugh.

"Ah, good! Dr. Claw was pleased everything was going to plan. "Bye, bye Gadget!" He started to stroke his cat while laughing at the though of Gadget gone forever.

**Parade Grounds**

Gadget parked the Gadgetmobile, which was still in van mode. He looked around and saw lots of people trying to secure places for the parade that was going to start. "Wowsers! It's going to be hard trying to figure out who all is a M.A.D. agent," Gadget though. "But rest a sure, I will find the perpetrators."

At the same time, Brain somehow had managed to get inside the back of the van. He was now out and made sure not to get notice by his master. He was trying to figure out a good disguise and saw an construction workers uniform and hard hat nearby and proceeded to put it on.

"I better check in where I'm supposed to be," Gadget thought. He walked off while Brain, now in disguise, followed him.

Gadget glanced at all the people who he thought could be an agent, which was everybody. He came upon an old woman who was wearing a purple dress. She seemed normal but to Gadget, he didn't think so. "Ah ha!" Gadget said as he tried to pull the hair off of the old lady.

The lady started to scream which caused everyone around her to look at what was happening. "Get away from me!" The lady cried out.

Gadget looked embarrassed now that he knew the lady was an actual lady and not an agent. "Oh, sorry ma'am!"

The old lady slapped Gadget across the face. "You jerk!" She walked off leaving everyone else looking at Gadget thinking he was a complete idiot.

Gadget decided to walk some more, leaving the crowd before he got anymore dirty looks.

Brain looked on and saw the situation. He wasn't surprised at the incident. He continued to follow Gadget.

Gadget made his way towards a police officer. But unknown to him, it was one of the three M.A.D. agents. "You there!"

The agent dressed in the police uniform turned around. "Can I help……Oh hey, you're Inspector Gadget!"

Gadget smiled. "I was wondering where the start of the parade is and where the float was that was going to carry me."

"Oh right this way, sir!" The agent said.

Both walked away from the crowd. Brain was looking at Gadget and the officer. He noticed the officer carrying a small device in the back of him. Brain put two and two together and figured out the officer had to be one of Dr. Claw's agents and followed the two.

Gadget and the agent made their way to the side of a building. The agent pulled out the device and pushed it which caused the door to raise up.

"This seems awfully strange for the beginning of the parade," Gadget observed.

The agent smiled. He showed Gadget a device that was ticking. It was a bomb, though gadget himself did not know it. "This device is set to go off in two minutes. When it goes off, several people will escort you to the float which is in the other room."

Gadget smiled. "Thank you my good man. I'll wait here for the few minutes then."

The agent walked away and started to snicker. He went out of the building where Brain was looking.

Without hesitation, Brain got behind the agent and stole the device. He walked over to the building, opened the door, and went inside. He saw Gadget waiting right next to the bomb.

"Wrawuh, wrawuh!" Brain needed to get Gadget's attention.

Gadget looked over. "Hey, you were supposed to come get me after this timer rang. I guess you're early then." As usual, Gadget never even once thought it was Brain.

Brain nodded.

"Well then I guess I'm supposed to follow you," Gadget guessed.

Brain nodded again. He and Gadget quickly made their way outside the building.

Gadget looked confused. "I thought I was going to another room in the building where my float was."

As the door closed behind them, Gadget continued to follow Brain.

An explosion came from the building that Gadget was in. He turned around and saw the building in shambles. "Wowsers! They just don't make them like they used to." Gadget gazed his attention back at Brain but did not see him. "Hmm, where did that man go to?"

Nearby, the agent who escorted Gadget in the building was looking at his watch, which acted as a communication device. "And I told Gadget to wait until the bomb rang and someone would be there to escort him to his float!" The agent started to laugh.

"Excellent! Dr. Claw was enthused. "Now we can……" Suddenly someone else was trying to get a hold of Dr. Claw. Claw tapped a key on his computer. The image was that of another agent. "What is it?" Claw nearly yelled out.

"Boss, Gadget is still alive!" The agent said. He was dressed as a food vendor worker.

"What!" Claw slammed his right fist on the desk, causing MAD Cat to jump and run away. "Get rid of him, NOW!"

Claw pushed a button on the computer console and it displayed the agent in the police uniform. "You fool! Gadget is still alive."

The agent had no explanation. "But I took him in the building and…."

"He is still alive!" Claw's temper was still sharp. "Agent Two is now on the case. You have failed me Agent One!"

The agent started to tremble.

**At the same time**

Conner, Kira, and Penny had finally made their way to the parade.

Penny touched her watch on her left wrist, which also acted as a communicator of sorts, and contacted Brain. "Brain, come in."

Conner and Kira saw the image of the dog. They both looked at each other amazed.

"That's something Haley and Dr. O don't have," Kira smiled at the red ranger.

"What's going on Brain?" Penny wanted to know what was happening.

Brain started to use his hands to describe about the incident with the agent leading Gadget into the building where Gadget was supposed to blow up along with the building itself.

"Stay with him Brain!" It almost sounded like an order coming from Penny.

Amazingly, Conner and Kira did not know how Penny communicated with Brain. But she deciphered what Brain was telling her.

Penny then opened up her computer book. "Maybe I can try to tap into Dr. Claw's signal."

"Sounds like a plan," Conner was amazed how smart this young teenager was whom Conner guessed to be around thirteen years of age.

"Now if I can try to find the right frequency," Penny said as she was pushing some buttons in the book. Suddenly a voice came in.

"I'm already Dr. Claw," a voice said.

"Good!" Claw replied.

Conner and Kira looked at each other. They couldn't believe it was the real Dr. Claw, Inspector Gadget's nemesis.

"I'm over by the food stands," the agent said. "I'll be sure Gadget get's the ultimate fast food service he'll ever know!"

The communication ended.

"Oh dear," Penny said.

"We can't let your uncle die," Conner said to Penny.

Penny got in touch with Brain again. "Brain, one of the agents is dressed as a food vendor and is surely going to try to get Uncle Gadget to eat or drink something. You've got to save Uncle Gadget!"

"Wrught!" Brain said. His imaged disappeared.

"We've got to get to your uncle," Kira said.

"Let's go then," Conner also agreed.

**Food Court**

Brain was following Gadget as he was making his way towards the food stands.

"I wonder where that guy who got me out of the building is?" Gadget pondered. "He never told me where to go to get to the float I'm riding in today."

Agent Two, disguised as a food vendor, glanced at Gadget. "Say buddy, you look hungry."

Gadget looked at the man. "You know something, you're right. I even skipped breakfast this morning, the most important meal of the day."

The agent started to fix something. "I know it's still early in the morning, but let me make you up one of my all time specials, a hot dog."

"Say, that's not a bad idea," Gadget agreed.

Brain was nearby and overheard the conversation. He was now dressed in a clown costume.

The agent finished making the hotdog and gave it to Gadget. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Gadget was about to bite into the hotdog.

Suddenly Brain grabbed the hotdog from Gadget's grasp and took off with it.

"Hey, give that back!" Gadget proceeded to stop Brain. "I bet you're a M.A.D agent. Your disguise doesn't fool me."

As Gadget took off, Agent Two looked on. "Oh no!"

Suddenly Dr. Claw's voice came on. "Report!"

Agent Two looked at the communication watch. "I had him boss, honest I did."

"You had him?" Claw sounded irritated. "What does that mean?"

The M.A.D. agent started to shake with fear, knowing he had screwed up. "I made Gadget a hotdog, mixed with a poison that was sure to kill him, but this guy in a clown costume grabbed it and took off with the hotdog. Gadget then took off after him. I don't know where he is now."

"IDIOT!" Claw shouted. "I shall personally deal with you myself for failing!"

The communication ended leaving the agent to wonder what exactly did Dr. Claw meant by that.

Penny, Kira, and Conner finally made their way to the food stands and saw nothing.

"Where's your uncle?" Kira looked around and did not see anyone resembling Gadget.

"And where's your dog," Conner was also curious.

Penny communicated with Brain through her watch. "Brain, come in."

An image of the dog displayed.

"Where are you Brain?"

Brain started to grunt something, but was having a hard time since he was running away from Gadget.

Penny overheard her uncle say "stop in the name of the law". Penny figured Gadget was chasing Brain. "Keep with him Brain."

The image of Brain disappeared.

"I have an idea," Conner said. "Penny, can you use that book to find out where the Gadgetmobile is?"

"Yes I can," the young girl said. "Why?"

"We're going to use it to help get to your uncle faster," Conner added.

Penny nodded. She started moving her fingers around some of the keys. "I think I got it. It's about a quarter mile due west."

"Good. What about starting up the car?" Conner also wanted to know.

"I've done it before," Penny said.

Conner smiled. "Great. Now let's go. We'll get there faster by running."

**Parade Grounds**

Agent Three saw Gadget chasing Brain, who was still disguised as a clown. He decided to get in touch with Dr. Claw by getting out a small portable device that had an image monitor on it. "Dr. Claw, come in Dr. Claw."

"Yes," the evil lord of M.A.D. said.

"I see Gadget!" Agent Three said. "I'm going to go get him right now."

"I've had two agents already mess up the plans. See to it that you don't share their same fait," Dr. Claw said.

Agent Three put the small monitor in his picket. "We'll do." He smiled and looked at the bumbling police officer running after someone. That someone was still Brain in the clown costume.

Agent Three had the perfect disguise. He was in a business suit about to sell some poisoned water to Gadget. Once he drank it, he would be no more.

**Gadgetmobile**

Penny, Kira, and Conner saw the Gadgetmobile parked.

Penny opened up her book and punched a few buttons which caused the drivers side door to unlock.

Conner looked at Penny. "You're good!" He got inside the van and let Kira and Penny in. Penny was on the passenger side while Kira was in the back.

"Alright Penny, start the car up," Kira said.

Again Penny tapped in a few buttons in her computer book. The van automatically started.

Conner smiled at Penny and then put the car in drive. "Here we go."

**Meanwhile**

"Stop!" Gadget said. "Go-Go-Gadget Siren!" A siren came out of Gadget's hat and started flashing.

That did not stop brain at all as the dog continued to run carrying the poisoned hotdog.

As he was running, Gadget had another idea. "Go-Go Gadget Skates!" Suddenly his shoes became skates. It made it easier for Gadget to capture the so called agent, which was Brain.

Gadget started to get closer to Brain and closer before he had trouble keeping with the same direction as Brain and ended up crashing into a bunch of people.

Gadget got up. "I'm sorry everyone. Police business."

A young looked at Gadget, clearly mad. He had some icecream on his face. "Thanks a lot for ruining my icecream cone, pal!"

Gadget looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry sir. I was only trying to stop an agent for M.A.D."

The man grumbled. "Well next time, watch where you're going!"

The man walked away as Gadget got up and started walking in the opposite direction. "Some people should learn some manners in this fair city." Gadget started to look around. "I wonder where that M.A.D. agent went to."

The real agent, Agent Three, walked over to Gadget. "You're Inspector Gadget aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Gadget said.

"You look thirsty from chasing that criminal, aren't you?" Agent Three asked.

Gadget nodded. "Now that you mentioned it, I am."

Agent Three grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Gadget. "One of my newest products. Here, you'll love it. It's to die for."

Gadget looked at the bottle. "It looks pretty good. I think I'll try some."

**Gadgetmobile**

"This van is going to slow Conner," Kira said. "We need to get to Inspector Gadget faster."

Conner looked at a switch by him.

"That's the switch that turns the Gadgetmobile from a van to a car," explained Penny.

"That's what we need then," Conner said. He grabbed the switch.

Suddenly the van started to shake. The van's roof got smaller as did the space inside the car. The backseat got tight, although Kira was still able to move around a bit. The Gadgetmobile had switched from being a van to a sports car.

Conner pushed down on the pedal hard to increase the speed.

Penny continued to look in her computer book. "Hang a right here Conner."

"No problem there," acknowledged the red ranger.

By that time Brain was out of his clown costume and looked at Gadget. But he was at a good distance from his master. He saw Gadget about to drink some water while a guy right next to him was grinning. The man himself looked suspicious enough for Brain to deduce that he was probably an agent of M.A.D. "Wroh No!"

Brain started to run to get to Gadget but knew he would be too late.

Agent Three looked at Gadget. "I can't believe he's about to drink it!"

Suddenly the Gadgetmobile appeared and Gadget looked at his car. "Wowsers!"

"No, no, no!" Agent Three said as he also looked at the car.

The Gadgetmobile stopped in front of Gadget. The two doors opened up to reveal Conner, Kira, and Penny.

"Don't drink that water Uncle Gadget!" Penny said as she ran over to her uncle.

By the time she did get to her uncle, she saw Brain closing in.

Agent Three started to panic and ran.

Conner and Kira looked on as they saw the agent run.

"That must be one of Dr. Claw's agents," Kira thought.

"I'll get him," Conner looked determined. Conner tried using his new power ability of running faster that he got when he bonded with the dino gym, but nothing happened.

"Conner just run, you can still catch him," Kira did not want to lose this guy.

Conner ran as quickly as he could to reach Agent Three.

The agent himself wasn't that fast and was having a hard time breathing. He looked back and saw Conner catching up on him.

Finally the red ranger did catch up and grabbed the agent. "Going somewhere bub?"

Gadget looked at his niece and Kira. He then saw Conner holding onto the M.A.D. agent.

Also just in time was Chief Quimby who also arrived on the scene.

"Good work Gadget," Quimby said. "You stopped M.A.D. once again."

Gadget didn't know what to say.

Conner handed Agent Three to Quimby. "Here you go sir. I believe this here is one of Dr. Claw's agents."

"Well thank you son," Quimby was grateful.

"Looks like you stopped M.A.D. again Uncle," Penny smiled at the detective.

Even though he wasn't sure what had happened, Gadget agreed. "I guess I did."

Penny grabbed the bottled water and studied its contents. The water itself started bubbling after Penny shook it. "You know, if it wasn't for you trying to fool the agent by letting him think you would drink this poisoned water, you wouldn't have captured him."

"Well I was just doing my duty Penny," Gadget said.

"Well done Gadget," Quimby praised. "Now we can have him testify what all he knows about M.A.D.'s plans." Quimby handcuffed the agent and the two walked away.

Conner and Kira smiled at each other and gave each other a high-five.

**Secrete Base**

Dr. Claw could not believe what had happened. All three of his agents had failed, and worst of all, one of them had been captured by the police.

Claw banged both fists on his desk, causing MAD Cat to run away. "You'll pay for this Gadget! I'll get you next time Gadget, next time!"

**Parade Grounds**

"That was some fancy footing you displayed Conner," Gadget said.

"Thanks, I run all the time to keep in shape for soccer," Conner explained.

Suddenly a shiny light began to appear infront of them. At first they weren't for sure what was happening. Then the light grew bigger and bigger, and finally it revealed to be a portal of some sort.

Gadget, Penny, Brain, Conner, and Kira looked at it, puzzled.

"Wowsers!" Gadget did not know what was going on.

Suddenly everyone started to hear voices. At first they were faint, then they started to get louder and more distinguishable.

"Dr.O, I hope we find Conner and Kira."

Conner looked at Kira. "That sounded like Ethan."

"We will you two. We can't give up."

"And that sounded like Doctor Oliver," Kira smiled back. "I think we found our way back hime."

Kira and Conner looked at Gadget, Penny, and Brain.

"I think this is where we part company," Conner said to the three. He extended his hand to Gadget. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you Conner," Gadget responded.

"And Penny, Brain, you guys too," Kira added.

Kira and Conner gave Penny a hug and petted Brain on the head.

"We'll miss you," Penny looked at her new best friends. And her thoughts were true.

A loss, en empty void surfaced in Kira's mind. Penny was right, even though Kira knew Penny was just a cartoon character. But this was a special experience. Both she and Conner had the honor and privilege of helping Penny and Gadget stop another plan of Dr. Claw's.

Conner put his hand on Kira's shoulder. "Come on Kira, let's go home."

Conner and Kira looked at the three one last time and stepped into the portal and disappeared.

_The fun has just begun for our heroes! Next up, Ethan and Trent get to visit the Muppet Babies!_


	4. Chapter 4: Muppet Babies!

I don't own Power Rangers

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_Muppet Babies is also owned by Disney_

_80's song of the day: "Promises Promises" by Naked Eyes_

Tommy, Trent, and Ethan were flying around in the dimensional limbo they took after the helped He-Man flying moving fast, faster than any of them wanted to admit.

"Where are we going?" Trent looked at the other two.

"I don't know! But I wish wherever we're going that we can get there as soon as possible!" Ethan replied to his ranger cohort in white.

Suddenly Tommy started to move away from the two ranger teens. He started drifting further and further away from them.

"Dr. O!" Ethan cried out.

Tommy looked at the two. "I don't know what's happening here guys."

Suddenly Trent and Ethan started to pick up speed as they drifted apart from Tommy. Tommy began falling further away from the two.

"Dr. O!" Ethan cried out again.

"Guys!" Tommy yelled but his voice started to trail.

Suddenly Ethan and Trent saw a small light as they watched Tommy vanish.

"Dr. O just disappeared!" Trent couldn't believe what just happened to his teacher. 'Where did he go?"

Suddenly a hole opened up bringing through some light and Ethan and Trent went inside it, going into another place.

Ethan and Trent came out of the hole into their new surroundings. Ethan landed on his behind while Trent landed on his side. Both boys looked around.

Ethan was trying to massage his behind as he looked at Trent. "Trent, you okay?"

"Fine, just fine," Trent sarcastically replied. He got up and helped Ethan get up.

"I wonder where Dr. O went to," Ethan was curious.

Trent did not have an answer. "I don't know Ethan. But I doubt he came to this place with us, wherever this place is."

Both teens turned their attention to an enormous two story house. The house itself was in good condition, with gigantic trees that seemed to go on for mile while the landscape consisted of shrubs, bushed, and assorted plants.

"Where ever we are, it doesn't look that bad," Trent had to take a guess. "Come on, let's see who's home and try to get some answers."

Ethan nodded.

Both walked up to the door and Trent knocked. "I hope someone is home," Trent was guessing.

Suddenly the door opened and an older woman, in her early fifties, appeared. She seemed quite elegant with charm. "Hello."

Trent smiled. "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but…"

The older woman interrupted. "You two must be the babysitters I asked for today."

Ethan looked at Trent. "Babysitters?" He muttered quietly.

"I'm so sorry I had to call you at the last minute but a family member needed my attention," the lady said. "Come in, come in."

Trent and Ethan did not really understand what was going on, but decided to go into the house.

The older lady looked at the two teens. "I must say you two are younger than what I expected, but I'm sure you will do fine." She began walking but looked at the two. "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Trent."

"And I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you two boys," the lady said politely.

Ethan and Trent followed the lady down a long hallway. The carpet itself was a light purple with the walls painted a shade of red orange.

"Now even though they're great kids, they can be a handful sometimes," the lady said. "But I know you two will do just fine."

Ethan looked at Trent and whispered. "Trent, maybe we should tell her we're not the babysitters for the day."

Trent tried to get up the nerve to tell the lady but just couldn't.

At last the lady stopped and opened the door which led into another room. "And here we are."

As she opened the door, Trent and Ethan walked into the room with the older lady and were amazed at the sight they were seeing. It was the Muppet Babies.

"Oh wow," Ethan said. "So this is where we are."

The lady spoke up. "Kids."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Gonzo who was trying to get Miss Piggy to kiss him.

"Oh come on Piggy, just one kiss!" Gonzo had his lips puckered up ready for the kiss.

Piggy looked angrily at the blue weirdo. "Not on your life turkey face!" She slugged him and Gonzo fell back. "Humphhhhh………..!" Piggy walked away.

Gonzo's eyes were going everywhere. "My kind of woman."

The lady spoke up again. "Kids, these are your babysitters for the next few hours." She placed her hand slightly on Trent's shoulder. "This is Trent, and the other person is Ethan. Say hi to Trent and Ethan kids."

"Hi Trent, hi Ethan!" The children said.

Trent smiled and Ethan waved. "Hi kids," both said in unison.

"Now I will be back in a few hours, but in the meantime, Trent and Ethan are now in charge, so please follow their orders," the lady said.

"Yes Nanny!" All of the muppet kids said.

She turned her attention to the two teens. "Like I said guys, I'll be back in a few hours, so have fun."

"We will ma'am," Ethan had the biggest smile on his face.

The door shut leaving Trent and Ethan in the room with all the muppet kids.

"Wow!" Ethan said.

"Wow what?" Trent did not know what Ethan was getting at.

"We're going to babysit the Muppet Babies!" Ethan replied. "Isn't this just awesome!"

"Oh yeah, it sure is," Trent did not know how to handle the situation. "First we were in the universe with He-Man, and now we're in the universe with the muppets. If I had to take a guess, but I think we're trapped in a series of 80's cartoons."

"You think Kira, Conner, and Dr. O are in other 80's cartoons too?" Ethan wondered.

"Maybe," Trent pondered at the predicament.

"But since we're here, we might as well make the best of these next few hours with the muppet babies," Ethan said. "Hey there's Rowlf the dog!"

Although they weren't unaware until now, the muppet babies were staring at the two teenage rangers.

"Are you going to play with us?" Fozzie said.

"Yeah, we could really use some more people," Skeeter smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure," Ethan said. "What are you guys playing?"

"The kiss Piggy game!" Gonzo smiled at the pig.

"Oh brother," Piggy folded her arms.

"Yeesh," Kermit muttered. "The game we were playing was space invaders."

"Yeah, we're trying to defend our space ship from the evil alien, Animal," Rowlf pointed to the made up space ship consisting of boxed built together to form a space ship and then Animal who was more interested in devouring the boxes than anything else.

"Oh Animal will you stop that!" Scooter said as he walked over to the baby drummer. "We need those boxes for the space ship."

Animal looked playfully innocent. "Sawweeeeeee!"

"So will you help us?" Kermit asked.

"You betcha we will Kermit," Ethan said.

"I'll play along the side with Animal," Trent said. "Just to even up the odds a little."

Trent joined Animal on one side of the room.

"Oh right people, listen up!" Ethan said as the others looked at him. "We have a space ship to defend and it will get defended!"

"Yes sir!" The muppet babies said.

"The fait of the Earth is in our hands!" Ethan continued. "Now we don't have that much time before the evil space aliens come and attack us."

Scooter started typing some on his computer. "According to my calculations, we only have a few minutes before they attack."

"Then we need to be prepared," Ethan said. "Everyone, to your stations!"

As all the muppets were scrabbling around, Piggy just stood there.

"What gives Piggy? Kermit asked. "You're supposed to help us."

"I am Kemie," Piggy looked into Kermit's eyes. "I just don't want to get all dirty."

Kermit frowned. "Um, okay."

Rowlf the dog, now wearing a box over his head with the a hole removed for him to see and breath, looked outside. He saw Animal and Trent moving closer. "Hey guys, they're coming!"

"We must defend our ship!" Skeeter was jumping around all excited.

"Destroy ship! Destroy ship!" Animal said as he was approaching.

"Oh no, I haven't told a funny joke yet, and I'm about to go down with the space shuttle," Fozzie was worried. "They say if you're going to die, always die with a smile."

"And in our case, we'll just be smiling if you don't tell us the joke!" Rowlf said as he now was right next to the bear.

Animal and Trent were right next to the boxes pretending to be the spaceship. Animal started to climb up the boxes.

"Ship go boom!" Animal said as he was climbing around the boxes.

"Oh no, the evil space creature is on the ship!" Skeeter said. "We've got to do something!"

"This here is the evil lord Trent! I've come here to take over your ship!" The white ranger said. "Prepare for your surrender!"

Ethan looked at his fellow comrades. "Not if I can help it."

Skeeter looked at the man. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going out there to stop them!" Ethan said. "I might not come back."

As Animal continued to climb around the boxes, they started to lose their balance.

Scooter and Gonzo looked at the boxes that were about to collapse.

"You better do something!" Scooter was panicking. "The ship is about to be destroyed."

Gonzo's eyes were wide. "Destroyed! Sounds great!"

Scooter shook his head.

Ethan looked at Kermit. "You're in charge while I try to put an end to this mess!"

Kermit gulped as he watched Ethan move away.

"This is great!" Ethan muttered to himself. He was having the time of his life.

He walked over to Trent and saw him standing while Animal continued to climb around the boxes making up the space ship.

As both teens looked at each other, Trent pulled a toy laser gun from behind himself and pointed at Ethan. He pushed a button which made a sound effect that made it feel like he had fired at Ethan.

Ethan, getting into the part, grabbed his side and started to fall down. "Oh no, you got me!"

Trent smiled. "I always do! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The muppet babies looked worried.

"Oh no, the evil space lord got Ethan," Kermit said. "We need to do something."

Rowlf got an idea. "Quick, Fozzie, go out there and tell them one of your jokes. That ought to stop them!"

Fozzie was not amused. "Very funny Rowlf."

Suddenly one of the boxed fell down.

"Oh no, the ship is about to collapse!" Scooter said.

"Alright!" Gonzo wanted to see some destruction.

"Ship go bye bye!" Animal made another box fall down.

Like a house of cards, each box finally fell down which ended the make believe imagination of everyone pretending to be in space.

Ethan got up and smiled at everyone. "That was great!"

"Yeah, everyone really got into the game," Trent agreed. He seemed a lot more relaxed and looser than the beginning.

"Everyone except Piggy," Skeeter looked at her best friend who was standing on the side.

"You think moi was going to ruin her pretty pink dress playing that silly game?" Piggy just stood there by her lonesome.

Ethan decided to change the subject. "Anybody want us to read a story?"

"Oh we don't like reading," Skeeter said.

"Speak for yourself sis," Scooter objected.

"I'm not into reading myself," Piggy stated.

"And why not?" Trent wondered why.

"Because reading is boring," Piggy answered. Obviously she didn't think highly of reading.

Trent could not believe that. "Oh come on, reading is fun."

"Yeah, it can take you to another place, if you use your imagination," Ethan added. "Just like what we just did playing as space people."

"Really?" Piggy was curious.

Ethan nodded. "Just listen to this." He looked at Animal who now at his drumset while Rowlf was at his toy piano respectively.

Ethan began to sing a song called "Rock And Roll Readers".

"When we finish rock and rolling on Saturday night,

we need a change of pace and so we say alright,

we know just what it is we need."

"These rock and rollers want something to read," Trent picked up the bass line.

Ethan began again.

"Well it's sure of lots of fun to be a rock and roll star,

but being a rock and roll reader is better by far,

that's why we're here,

we all agree."

"These rock and rollers need something to read," Trent sang.

Ethan continued singing the chorus.

"We're rock and roll readers."

Rowlf, Animal, and Trent added to the chorus.

"Rock and rollers want something to read."

"We're rock and roll readers," Ethan sang.

"Reading's something rock and rollers need," Trent, Rowlf, and Animal sang.

"When we're not on the stage,

we're likely to be,

making an appearance at the library," Ethan continued.

"Making an appearance at the library," Trent sang the bass,

"Well we've been rock and rolling from the east to west,

but when we're finished rock and rolling there's one thing we like best,

we put down our guitars,

we take our fingers off the keys" Ethan sang.

"And pick up a book and read!" Trent continued to sing the bass line.

"We're rock and roll readers," Ethan sang.

"Rock and rollers want something to read," sang Animal, Trent, and Rowlf.

"Rock and roll readers," Ethan continued.

"Reading's something rock and rollers need," sang Trent, Animal, and Rowlf.

"When we're not on the stage,

we're likely to be,

making an appearance at the library," Ethan sang.

"Making an appearance at the library," Trent finished the bass line.

"Making an appearance at the library," Ethan finished the song.

All the kids started to clap.

"Wow, I had no idea reading could be fun," Piggy now seemed more interested in reading than before.

"Yeah, it beats learning jokes," Fozzie said.

"Or us having to hear them," Rowlf scolded his bear friend.

Kermit got an idea. "Hey, can you read us a story?"

"Yeah, read us a story," Gonzo said as he was now holding his stuffed chicken named Camilla.

Ethan and Trent nodded.

"Alright guys, we will," Trent said.

The muppet babies all gathered around with their blankets and pillows around Ethan and Trent.

Gonzo tried to move right next to Piggy.

She looked at the blue creature. "And just where do you think you're doing?"

"Getting close to you, my sweet!" Gonzo looked affectionately at the pig.

"In your dreams!" Piggy squeezed Gonzo's nose and tied it into a knot.

"My kind of woman!" Gonzo's heart was racing.

Piggy moved beside Kermit. "Hello Kermie. Mind if I sit with you?"

Kermit acted a little shy. "Um sure."

Piggy smiled and wrapped her right arm around Kermit's left. "Thanks sweetie!"

Kermit started to blush. "Yeesh, um okay."

But that still didn't stop Gonzo from moving right next to Piggy, although she rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's the story you're going to read us Mr. Trent?" Skeeter wondered.

Trent smiled at the little girl. "It's a classic. It's called 'Little Red Riding Hood'."

"Hey I know that one," Scooter replied. "It's the one where a wolf pretends to be the grandmother of little red riding hood so he can get her."

Gonzo got excited. "Getting attacked by a wolf? Sounds like a great way to relax!"

Piggy looked bewildered at Gonzo. "Figures. What a weirdo."

Trent started to read the book. He and Ethan took turns every few pages.

As they finished the book, the realized the muppet babies had drifted off into sleep. Both teens looked at the kids.

"This has been a great day," Trent said.

Ethan already figured as much. "Of course. It's been fun."

Suddenly the doors opened and the older lady, or 'Nanny' the kids referred to appeared.

Ethan and Trent moved quietly over to her without waking the kids.

"Well I have to say you boys looked like you did a fine job," she said.

"You're back already?" Trent couldn't believe. "We were just having some fun."

The nanny smiled and motioned for the two boys to follow her outside the room.

The lady looked at the two. "From the looks of things, you two did great. The kids are asleep and seemed happy."

"Well ma'am, we had a fun time with them," Trent said.

They started walking down the hallway towards the front door.

Ethan concurred. "We even got them interested in reading."

The older lady looked surprised. "Oh really."

"And we sang them a song about reading and played space invaders too," Ethan added.

"Well sounds like you two boys had a great time with the kids," the lady replied. "Well I'm very grateful you watched them while I was gone."

Trent and Ethan were happy to help.

"Our pleasure," Trent enjoyed his time with the muppet babies.

The nanny opened the door and Trent and Ethan walked out.

"I will call you two when I need you again," she continued. "Thank you again."

The door closed leaving Trent and Ethan outside.

Trent turned to Ethan. "You realize she's not going to contact us again, don't you?"

"Hey atleast we had some fun," Ethan did not want to spoil the moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Trent figured as much. "Now we need to figure out a way to get out of here."

They walked over to the area where the came out of the portal. Suddenly the wind started to pick up a little, some birds flew away, and a portal appeared.

"Looks like you got your wish Trent," Ethan looked at the portal. "Let's see where this portal takes us now."

Both rangers walked into the portal and disappeared.

_Next up, Tommy goes into the land of the Transformers which are more than meets the eye…………_


	5. Chapter 5: Transformers!

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_80's song of the day: "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" by Tears For Fears_

Tommy was still in the portal, riding it like a wave that was taken him to another part of the sea, though Tommy did not know where he was going to end up at.

He looked around. "Where in the world am I going?"

He also wondered about the others. He had fought with He-Man along with Trent and Ethan, but ended up being separated from them. Tommy hoped they were okay. He was also wondering about Kira and Conner. Atleast at the beginning he was with Trent and Ethan. He did not know what about to Kira and Conner, which lead Tommy to become worried about the two.

Suddenly a light appeared before him. He got sucked into the light and disappeared from the confines of the portal.

**Daytime**

It was mid afternoon and several people were jogging while a few others were walking. As the people cleared from the area a bright light appeared. Suddenly Tommy Olive popped out landing on his back.

"Ouch!" Tommy cried out as he hit the ground with his back.

With the pain easing away, Tommy got up and looked around. "Daytime and it's warm."

He continued to look around the area. "I must be at a park, somewhere, but where is 'here'?" He walked over a few feet. "This doesn't look like Reefside and I can rule out Angel Grove." Tommy had not been to too many cities and wasn't for sure which city he was in.

Tommy did not know the answer to where he was, but like a good scientist, he was going to investigate his surroundings and get to the bottom of the situation.

**Meanwhile**

In a secluded area away from any of where the populous gathered a group of robotic people, better know as the Decepticons were in their headquarters, a space cruiser that was part of the Ark, the ship that carried the Autobots.

The Decepticons were at war with the Autobots. The Decepticons were lead by Megatron, a no nonsense commander who valued loyalty but also had a short temper when things did not go his way.

Both the Decepticons and the Autobots were from a planet called Cybertron, very far and very distant from Earth. The planet was a place of technology, an industrial place that was rich with recourses.

But the problem lied with the Decepticons who wanted to strip the planet and all of its recourses and to take over the planet as the dominate race so to speak. But the Autobots fought back and vowed to stop Megatron from tacking over the planet. Both parties were engaged in the war for a very long time.

Both left Cybertron onboard the Ark and continued to fight, but also looking for richer sources of power, more resources for their planet and for themselves. The Ark had found its way to the planet Earth, light years away from the Transformers home planet. But when they reached the outer boundary of the planet Earth, the gravitational forces of the planet started pulling the ship toward it. Megatron and his forces boarded a small space cruiser which acted like an escape pod. Both ships landed on Earth, but at different places.

At the time, the Earth was at the beginning stages of developing. There was some primitive life, but not much. When both ships landed, both the Decepticons and the Autobots were damaged. Their minds weren't able to function and all the transformers laid dormant. Four million years passed for the Decepticions and Transformers. Events such as the age of the dinosaurs, the ice age, the discovery of fire, monarchs and kings and queens, the discovery of electricity, and the landing on the moon passed by.

The year 1984 came and suddenly the computer systems on board the Ark and the ship carrying the Decepticons came up and activated the transformers. Both computers on the ships made scans of various vehicles, both land base and flight base, and integrated the designs to the transformers. Basically the transformers could change into a car, a jeep, a jet, or even a gun. When the Decepticons woke up, they quickly gathered information. They found out they were on Earth and figured out how much time had passed. Their memory circuits even had the designs on what they could now transform into. Noticing how low on power they had, the Decepticons went out to find a rich source of energy that could power up their ship. Unbeknownst to them, the Autobots also awoke from their long slumber and found the Decepticons and engaged them in battle. Although Megatron's forces were at full capacity, so were Optimus Prime's forces and when each time both parties met, Megatron was always handed a defeat and always retreated though Prime and the Autobots always let them prevail to fight another day.

Months had passed since both factions awoke and the Decepticons were never near a victory and always showed the white flag to the opposite side. Several of the Decepticons were outside doing some repair work on the ship that had been ravaged by a storm that passed by a few days ago.

Skywarp turned to Thundercracker, his partner in crime of sorts. "Look at this day."

Thundercracker only saw the sun shining and the birds flying around and chirping. "What about it?"

"It stinks!" Skywarp replied. He did not care for the life forms of the planet. "The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and everything seems so lively."

Thundercracker, using a mechanical tool, repaired one of the holes the ship took on from the storm. "I hear you. This whole planet makes me sick." Thundercracker moved to another hole and started to repair it. "Those pathetic humans inhabiting this ball of boredom are divided. Half of them are destroying the planet and half of them are trying to save the planet. I say why not just destroy the planet!"

Skywarp agreed and nodded his head. "These humans are a strange species. I say we do them a favor and take out all the valuable resources for them."

"And then kill them all and leave them so their bodies can rot!" Thundercracker started to laugh.

"I like your thinking Thundercracker," Skywarp said as he got a few tools and started to repair the ship.

Starscream, hearing somewhat of a conversation between the two Decepticons, decided to see what they were doing. "I'm hearing voices. I hope you all are repairing the damages to the ship!"

Skywarp looked up the Decepticon. "Just getting the last repairs of the ship finished."

"You better, or I'll tell Megatron and he'll have your hides!" Starscream looked at the two and walked away.

Thundercracker shook his head in disgust. "Blasted fool!" Trying to do an impression of Starscream, he spoke "I'll tell Megatron and he'll have your hides"!

Skywarp looked at the robot. "What's your deal with him anyway?"

"He is a self righteous freeloading jackass, that's why!" Thundercracker was stating his opinion. "He doesn't give a care about Megatron but when things don't go in Starscream's favor, he whines to Megatron like a baby!"

Thundercracker continued. "You even see him helping out with repairs?"

Skywarp shrugged his mechanical shoulders.

"Megatron told everyone including Starscream to help out with repairs!" Thundercracker continued making his point. "And Starscream isn't doing anything except bossing us around!" Thundercracker finished his repairs. "I swear, I wish the Autobots or Megatron would destroy that rusted bucket of bolts!"

Skywarp did not say anything but continued to repair the last of the damage. He could see where Thundercracker was coming from. It was true Starscream complained a lot and always seemed to not care for Megatron and seemed to undermine the leader, but Skywarp knew that was his personality and was contempt with Starscream. After all, Skywarp served as an in-between voice for Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons who could not stand Starscream.

Starscream walked into the main bridge of the ship where Megatron and Soundwave were at.

Soundwave was probably the most loyal Decepticon to Megatron, but that did not seem to bother some of Decepticons who were always trying to take over as leader after Megatron would get another defeat in the hands from the Autobots. Even Starscream did not mind Soundwave as the transformer bot always did what Megatron wanted or did the orders of another Decepticon, like Starscream, and did not complain about it.

"Repair work is almost complete," Starscream told his leader.

"Good." Megatron looked at his second in command. "Didn't I also tell you to help out with repairs?"

Starscream decided to lie, as usual. "I did my fair share of the workload today, honest!"

"You're honesty is about as useless to me as you are Starscream!" Megatron rebutted to the robot.

Starscream was about to make a counter attack to that last comment, but decided not to. "So what are you doing?"

Megatron did not want to talk to Starscream, but seemed to not have a choice. "If you must know, Soundwave and I were trying to find a source of power that we could use."

"Sounds like what you do every day," Starscream sarcastically said. "But every time you always fail Megatron!" Starscream started to laugh.

"Because I have incompetent help," Megatron looked at Starscream and smiled, getting the last laugh. He turned back at the computer created map he and Soundwave were looking at. "But we did find something interesting. It seems a power source, one we've never seen before, has just appeared on our sensors."

Starscream looked at the two. "How powerful is this source of power that has just been found?"

"The power itself could give me a great advantage over Prime and his group of minion tinwoodmen idiots," Megatron replied to the question.

"And it just got picked up and we've never detected it before," Starscream continued. "How very odd?"

"About as odd as why I keep on having you as my second in command when you continue you to fail me each time," Megatron continued to attack the Decepticon. Megatron touched a screen and showed a different map. "The power source is coming from this city. Unfortunately the city is very close to where the Autobots reside."

"Great!" Starscream sarcastically stated.

"The power source seems to be moving," Soundwave said in a metallic, robotic voice, more metallic and alien than any of the other Decepticons voices or even the Autobots voices for that matter."

Megatron looked at Soundwave. "Have Laserbeak go on a reconnaissance and find all he can about this power source. I want to know everything about this newly found power before we try to go after it."

"Yes Megatron," Soundwave obeyed. Suddenly Soundwaves cassette case opened and Laserbeak as a cassette came out. The cassette transformed into small condor and looked at Soundwave. Soundwave looked at the computer console. "Go to this city at the coordinates and gather as much information you can about this new power source."

With that, Laserbeak complied and flew off.

Megatron looked at the departing Laserbeak. "Excellent."

"Let's just hope the Autobots don't spot Laserbeak in the vicinity," Starscream had to point out the one flaw Megatron did not want to hear. "Then they'll be on our tail, as usual. And then you, like the capable leader that you are, will order us to fight against Prime and his blunders and then retreat in defeat. Then you'll blame us for not getting the job done, as usual."

Megatron looked at Starscream and grabbed him. "Just shut up, before I make your voice circuits obsolete!"

Megatron let go of Starscream, tired of the bantering between the two, and walked off leaving the second in command by himself.

**City**

Tommy Oliver had wondered from the park where the portal dumped him from to the city, trying to gather any information about where he was. Having eliminated Reefside and Angel Grove from the list, he also ruled out Los Angeles and New York City as possible locations where he was at. Tommy wasn't for sure if he was in another city around the United States or quite possibly outside the country.

He looked around and saw some of the skyscrapers, trying to see if would recognize some of them from memory of seeing other cities, but Tommy was drawing a blank.

"Man, where the heck am I?"

He places his communicator/morpher to his mouth and spoke. "Ethan, Connor, Kira, Trent." Nothing but dead silence. "Guess there not here, wherever here is."

Tommy walked around some more and found a newspaper in the trashcan. He picked it up hoping it would aid him in his predicament and started scanning it to see if any of the information would help Tommy find out where he was.

After turning a few pages, Tommy saw an article as well as a few pictures of several large robots, better known to him as Transformers.

Tommy stared out in space for a brief time, thinking. "Aw man. I'm in the world of the Transformers."

He started to pace back and forth a bit. "First I was in the world of He-Man, and now I'm in the world of the Transformers," he said to himself. "And both are cartoons that originated from the 1980's." Suddenly Tommy was putting the pieces together. "I must be trapped in a series of eighties cartoons." Tommy couldn't believe what had happened. "And I bet Kira and Conner are also experiencing the same thing. And I also bet that wherever Trent and Ethan are that they're in another cartoon universe that is based from one of the shows from the eighties."

As he finished talking to himself, he noticed a few people were looking at him. He politely smiled, a little embarrassed at himself and the people walked off. "I got to find the Autobots." He started to think. "If I help the Autobots in whatever problem they're going to be facing, just like I did with He-Man, I'll probably be transported out of here."

Tommy started walking around some more. He needed to get to the Autobots, wherever there were.

**Nearby**

Three cars, Ironhide, who was a red van, and Inferno, a red firetruck, and Beachcomber, a white and blue dune buggy, were driving down a street heading towards the city. They were only a minute or so from the heart of downtown.

"Riding around really gets my circuits juiced up," Inferno said as he continued to drive.

Although it would have seemed odd for a vehicle to be driving itself around the city, the Autobots made sure to keep holograms of people in their drivers side to fool the local populous into thinking someone was indeed driving the vehicles.

"You said it," Ironhide had to agree with that assessment. "Beats sitting around and doing nothing."

"Yep, and it's a pretty day outside too," Inferno added. "Makes the trip into town all the more better."

"The sun shining, birds chirping, and people grooving with their lives," Beachcomber added. "Heaven at it's best."

Inferno started to laugh. "Man Beachcomber, you and your peaceful laid back nature. Wish the Decepticons had that."

Beachcomber agreed. "Old Megatron and his followers would be smelling the flowers instead of killing them."

"Red light up a head folks," Ironhide told his fellow Autobot brethren.

The three vehicles stopped and waited for the red light to change to green. It was something they had to get used to, traffic lights. They did not have that back at their own planet and had to be sure to follow the rules of the road since they were here on Earth, protecting it.

It did take some time for the Autobots to know the rules, such as the speed limit signs, stopping at stop signs and traffic lights, yielding, and other traffic rules, but eventually they got used to it all.

***********

Tommy continued to walk around the city. He finally realized in order to fine the Autobots, he would have to do it the hard way and look at the different cars. Unbeknownst to him, he was being spied on by Laserbeak who had made its way to the city in duel time. Laserbeak found the power source Megatron was looking for and discovered that the power came from Tommy. Laserbeak was recording what it was seeing.

In the Decepticon base, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave were watching what Laserbeak was recording on a computer display screen

"What! A human is the source of this power?" Starscream could not believe it. "Of all in the world of Cybertron!"

Megatron looked at his second in command. "The human must have something on him that is emanating the power our sensors picked up."

*****************

As the Autobots were waiting for the light to change, Tommy was walking around. He looked at the different cars, trying to see if he could spot the Autobots symbol on any of the cars. Although he remembered somewhat what the symbol looked like, Tommy had enough sense to know other cars would not have the same design symbol on their cars, not unless that design somehow because a fashion statement to put on cars in the city he was at.

Tommy looked at a large eighteen wheeler, a blue truck, a white small two door car. He looked to see if any of those cars had the symbol of the Autobots, but nothing.

Tommy moved to the next set of cars and looked at a small dune buggy. "A dune buggy here in the city?" Tommy decided to take a close look and he did see the Autobot symbol on the dune buggy. Tommy was thrilled.

Although Beachcomber did not say anything he did wonder why Tommy, whom he did not know yet, was staring at him.

"You must be an Autobot?" Tommy said to the dune buggy. "God I hope I'm right."

"Hey, how did you guess that?" A voice from the dune buggy said.

Tommy's eyes grew wide with excitement. He smiled and was enthused. "I need your help with a matter."

By then the light and turned green, but Beachcomber was curious about why Tommy needed his help and how he knew he was a Autobot.

Beachcomber decided to open his passenger side door. "Get in."

Tommy obeyed. "Thank you."

Ironhide and Inferno by then saw Tommy getting into Beachcomber and were curious.

"Fellas, we're going into a clear area to see why this person needs our help," Beachcomber said to the other two Autobots.

Laserbeak, who had been recording everything that was happening, decided to follow the Autobots, but from a distance so it would not be detected.

The three vehicles eventually found a secluded area away from any of the city's population. They drove into the parking lot of an old building that was abandoned.

Tommy got out of Beachcomber and saw all three vehicles transform into gigantic robots. He was in awe of what he was looking at. "Amazing!"

Ironhide looked at Tommy. "Alright, who are you and what do you want with us?"

Tommy looked at the Autobot. "My name is Doctor Thomas Oliver. I'm from another city very far from here and need your help with something." Tommy trailed off a bit. "Well it's a huge something."

"Well what is this huge something, Doc?" Ironhide asked.

Tommy began to speak again. "Well in order for me to get back to my city, I think I'm supposed to help you guys."

All three Autobots looked at each other confused. They did not really understand what Tommy was saying to them.

"Help us in what way?" Inferno questioned the black ranger.

"I'm supposed to help you guys defeat another one of Megatrons plans," Tommy further explained. "If I do that, then I can get back to my own city."

Inferno was confused. "And which city is that?"

"Reefside," Tommy answered. "But the city is not around here, or on this planet."

"Not on this planet!" Inferno tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

"I'm still trying to grapple with the notion of fighting the Decepticons," Beachcomber didn't like to hear that. "Can't we just all shake hands, call a truce, and then let you go back to this Reefside?"

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't think it works this way."

"Well, if you excuse us Doc," Ironhide said. He looked at his two Autobots. "A moment of your time please."

The three Autobots moved away and started talking to each other.

"I don't know about this," Ironhide said.

"Yeah, this guy seems a couple of circuits short," Inferno agreed.

"But he did address me as an Autobot," Beachcomber replied. "Who would know about us? We've never seen this guy before."

Ironhide had to consider that as well. As the head of security for the Autobots, Ironhide had to make the best decision possible for the team. It did seem weird that Tommy knew about the Autobots. Ironhide came to a decision. "I say we take the Doc on his offer.

The others nodded in agreement.

"But do we have to fight Megatron?" Beachcomber added. The other two shook their heads as a sign of giving up on the peaceful natured Autobot and walked back to Tommy.

"Well Doc, we agree to help you," Ironhide announced.

Tommy smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Inferno spoke. "We'll take you back to headquarters and try to figure out your story as well."

Tommy nodded. "I'll explain it further when I meet your leader, Optimus Prime."

Ironhide looked at Inferno. "This guy knows more about us than we realize."

All three Autobots transformed. Once again Beachcomber opened his passenger side door to let Tommy in. "Get in Doctor Oliver."

Tommy got in the dune buggy and buckled up. "Thanks, and call me Tommy."

Tommy and the three Autobots rolled out and headed back to headquarters.

***********

Laserbeak pulled out and flew back to base.

Starscream shook his head after Laserbeak stopped transmitting. "Now those idiotic Autobots are going to have that source of power!"

Megatron ignored Starscream's complaining and was trying to think.

"Thanks to your competence Megatron, we have to go and get that source from Prime!" Starscream complained some more. "And we all know we always leave in defeat. We might as well not even….."

Megatron grabbed Starscream and looked him in his robotic eyes. "Shut up fool! Your constant crying just shows how weak you are!" Megatron put down Starscream and begin to speak. "In order for us to get that power, we must lure the Autobots out."

"Like I said, we'll probably end the battle in defeat!" Starscream continued to vent his frustration out.

Soundwave looked at his leader. "If I may suggest Megatron, why not use the Insecticons to battle the Autobots."

Megatron smiled. "Yes, good thinking Soundwave. The Insecticons have proved to be very capable of dealing with Prime."

"They've also proved to disobey your orders and do whatever they wanted," Starscream implied, noting a good observation about the Insecticons.

"You also do the same, and I still have you around," Megatron knew Starscream's nature was to disobey his authority, which Starscream had done on many occasions. "Still, even if the Insecticons don't get that power, at least we can watch their destruction."

"But you forget oh wise leader that the Insecticons don't work for you!" Starscream added that bit of unpleasant information.

Megatron knew of that. "But I can deceive them by telling them they can get that power if they get the human. Once they do that, we come in and destroy them!"

Starscream liked the idea. "Sounds like a plan I would have come up with!"

"You, come up with a plan!" Megatron started to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous fool! Now we must locate the Insecticons. Get Skywarp and Thundercracker. We're leaving."

Soundwave went over to the computer and scanned for the Insecticons. With a minute, Soundwave found the location of them. "Insecticons location, founded."

Megatron looked at the computer. "Good. Have Laserbeak meet us at these coordinates so it can meet up with us."

**The Ark**

"So let me get this straight, you're from another Earth from another dimension so to speak, and you want to help us out in a battle with the Decepticons because you think that's the only way you can get back to your own world?" Optimus Prime could not believe what he was saying. Even to him it did not make sense.

The other Autobots had also gathered around Prime and Tommy. They too were perplexed with Tommy's story.

"That's it and that's why I need your help," Tommy said to the Autobot leader.

Hound, the Autobot who could turn into a military jeep, looked at Jazz, who could turn into a Porsche. "Man my circuits are confused about this guy's story!"

Jazz nodded. "Strange way to get here if you ask me."

Wheeljack, the resident techno inventor for the Autobots and who also transformed into a lancia stratos turbo, walked over to Tommy. "What's this device around your arm?" Wheeljack was curious about the gizmo that was on Tommy's left wrist.

"It's a morpher," Tommy said. "It allows me to morph into a power ranger and lets me command a dinozord."

"A dino what?" Wheeljack did not comprehend.

"A dinozord, about twice as big as Optimus Prime here," Tommy replied. "You see in the world I come from, there is a great deal of evil that wants to either destroy the Earth or enslave the population. Being a power ranger helps me stop that evil and to make sure the Earth is safe. I also help stop regular crime, rescue people from burning buildings. Why, I even rescued a cat for an older lady some time back."

"And this device allows you to morph into a power ranger, as you said, and help other people?" Wheeljack was trying to keep up.

Tommy nodded. "You got it."

"We got some dinobots," Jazz said. "I wonder how they would compare in a fight to Tommy's dinozord?"

Bumblebee, an Autobot who could transform into a volkswagon beetle, seemed to be interested. "Wow, a power that allows you to suit up in a flash!"

"Well whatever that thing is, the sensors here are showing a great deal of power coming from that device of yours," Wheeljack looked at a nearby computer. "I've never seen this kind of power before."

"The power itself came from a meteor that crashed on the Earth over 65 million years ago which helped wipe out the dinosaurs," Tommy further explained.

"The same phenomenon happed here at the same time too," Inferno added.

Optimus saw Tommy's power morpher a prize the Decepitcons would want for themselves. "If Megatron got a hold of that power, he would be more powerful than ever before."

Wheeljack turned to Prime. "Actually, he'll have enough power to destroy us all, including wiping out all life here on the planet."

The Autobots did not like what they heard. They couldn't let Megatron get his hands on the power that Tommy had.

"But Megatron doesn't know the power exists, right?" Beachcomber wondered.

Optimus Prime wasn't so sure. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did know already Beachcomber."

**Somewhere in a forest**

The Decetpicons were in flying mode heading to the location of the Insecticons.

"You really think they're here?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"Of course they are you half brained buffoon!" Megatron took the opportunity to make fun of Starscream. "Our computer told us they would be here."

Soundwave, having not been paying attention to the discussion between Megatron and Starscream, spotted the Insecticons. "Insecticons located," he said in his mechanical voice.

Also spotted was Laserbeak who then flew over to Soundwave. Soundwave's cassette player opened up and Laserbeak transformed back into a cassette and went into Soundwave.

"Let's go," Megatron said as he and the others flew down to ground level.

Shrapnel, leader of the Insecticons who could also transform into a stag beetle, was eating a tree for energy.

Also with him were the other two Insecticons, Bombshell who could transform into a rhinoceros beetle, and Kickback who could turn into a grasshopper. All three were devouring a few trees.

Megatron and the other Decepticons landed right next to the Insecticons which cause the three to look at Megatron and the others.

Shrapnel eyed Megatron, wondering why he was here. "What do you want with us?"

Megatron smiled. "I have a proposition for you three."

Kickback rebutted. "We don't need anything from you and your garbage scout of useless Decepticon parts!"

Starscream started to react by Megatron held him back.

"But there is a source of power, one unlike anything we've ever seen," Megatron explained.

Shrapnel's interest grew. "A new source of power? What is this power?"

"One that could energize your circuits forever, making you not wanting these trees anymore," Megatron was hoping that would gain Shrapnel on his side.

Bombshell did not like what Megatron proposed. "And what about you Megatron? Wouldn't you want this power for yourself?"

Megatron shook his robotic head. "This is something for you all, a present so to speak to get you all back with us." Megatron lied. "We want all of our Decepticon family back together again."

Bombshell looked at the other two Insecticons, not believing a thing.

"You want us back," Shrapnell said. "How touching."

"Yes, and with you back with us, we can rob this planet from every single recourse and leave the pitiful humans to perish," Megatron added.

Although Shrapnel wondered if Megatron had any alternative motives, he decided to agree to his plans. "We're with you."

"Excellent. That's what I wanted to hear," Megatron got what he wanted. "Now we're going into the city to do some damage so we can lure the Autobots out. You three Insecticons go in and do your thing while the rest of us hide until the Autobots come."

"And then we come and help you after you get them weak," Thundercracker added.

"An old fashioned ambush," Kickback was pleased. "I love it!"

"Now let's go," Megatron ordered everyone to leave. Everyone flew into the sky and headed towards the city.

**City**

The Insecticons landed on one of the busy streets of the city and started to tear up everything. People got out of their cars and ran away in terror. The rest of the Decepticons hid so the Insecticons could draw out the Autobots first.

Kickback started to chew on a light post. "This is going to be too easy."

Bombshell picked up a car and threw it at a nearby building.

Shrapnel started breaking some glass windows. "This should be more than enough to get the Autobots attention."

**The Ark**

Jazz and Bumblebee were talking to Tommy while Wheeljack was repairing some equipment.

Suddenly Teletran 1 started to go off, an alarm system that goes off if there is a Decepticon presence that needs to be attended to.

"Looks we got a problem people," Ironhide said as he heard the alarm system go off.

Tommy looked at Jazz. "What's the alarm system for?"

"We have Teletran 1 detect Decepticon movements when they start attacking somewhere," Jazz explained. "And it looks like we got some activity."

Hound was looking at the computer, getting the coordinates. "Looks like the Decepticons are attacking the city where Ironhide, Inferno, and Beachcomber picked up Tommy."

"And that's where we'll go," Prime said. "Autobots transform!"

Suddenly Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Jazz, Hound, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Inferno, and Beachcomber all transformed to their respective vehicles.

Beachcomber once again opened his passenger side door for Tommy. "Get in Tommy."

Tommy agreed and got in. "Time to see if my theory of helping you guys works for me."

And with that all the Autobots left the Ark and headed for the city to stop the Decepticons.

**********

The Autobots approached the city and saw the Insecticons instead of the Decepticons attacking and destroying everything in sight.

"Are those Decepticons?" Tommy asked as he and the rest of the Autobots got closer.

"Insecticons, and bad news too," Beachcomber replied. "They're apart of the Decepticon family, but don't really take orders from Megatron.

The Insecticons looked as the Autobots stopped by them and transformed back to their regular walking selves.

Tommy got out of Beachcomber as the Autobot transformed. "Go over there in that secluded area while we take care of these guys."

Tommy did as he was told. He thought about using his morpher to become the black dino ranger, but he thought it would not work. It did not work when he, Ethan, and Trent were helping He-Man.

"It's time to take out the garbage!" Jazz said as he got his laser gun out.

"Funny, but I don't think you can take yourselves out," Shrapnel said. "Not unless you want to just destroy yourselves because you know you can't win!"

Bombshell fired on the Autobots. "I'm going to make you Autobots obsolete!"

Bumblebee and Ironhide fired back at Bombshell.

"Not unless we get you first!" Bumblebee replied back.

Suddenly a light post came falling down on Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Ironhide pushed his companion aside. "Look out Bumblebee!"

The light post landed on the ground as Bumblebee and Ironhide looked at the post.

Bumblebee was relieved. "Thanks, I owe you one." Bumble turned to see who did that and saw Kickback from the distance. "I'm going to get that guy!"

"Not unless I get to him first!" Ironhide decided to play a game with Bumblebee.

Both got up and went after Kickback who started to run at the other direction.

Optimus Prime, Hound, and Jazz were trying to stop Shrapnel, who kept on throwing all sorts of things at the group. "I'm going to make sure you all bow to me before I destroy you all!" Shrapnel said with glee.

Jazz fired at Shrapnel but kept on missing. "Dang, I'm drawing blanks here!"

"These Insecticons are putting up a valiant fight," Prime said.

Hound got an idea. "Optimus, Jazz, cover me." Hound started to move away from his friends and around some debris, but he was smart enough to not be seen by Shrapnel.

Jazz and Optimus continued to fire. "I hope Hound knows what he's doing," Optimus wasn't sure.

"He usually doesn't know!" Jazz said. "That's the problem."

Hound saw Shrapnel continuing to fire, but luckily for Hound, the Insecticon did not see him or know he was right by him. Hound quickly ran and got on Shrapnel, trying to put up a fight.

"Get off me!" Shrapnel was putting all his energy on trying to get the Autobot off of him.

Hound tried to get the leaser gun away from the Insecticon.

At the same time Kickback saw his fellow companion in trouble and came up with an idea. He turned to Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Bet you auto-zeros can't shoot me!"

Bumblebee pointed his gun at the Insecticon. "Sounds like fighting words to me!" Bumblebee fired a shot at kickback. However, as the beam was coming toward him, Kickback moved to the side and watched as the beam hit Hound in the back, causing the Autobot to cry out in pain and let go of his grip on Shrapnel.

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he had just done. "Oh no! Hound!"

With their focus fixated on their fallen comrade, Kickback fired upon Ironhide and Bumblebee, striking them. Both Autobots fell down.

"That's three, count em' three auto-jerks down!" Kickback was pleased with his plan.

Jazz and Optimus Prime ran toward Shrapnel as the Insecticon had his attention away from the two.

Kickback looked at the two approaching his companion. "Shrpanel!" He pointed.

Shrapnel looked back as Kickback took the opportunity to fire on Jazz and Prime. Both Autobots were hit and went down.

"This is going better than I expected!" Shrapnel looked at Optimus Prime and Jazz as they were on the ground.

Tommy watched on from the distance as he saw the Autobots losing to the Insecticons. He had to do something. He started to get out from the clearing when something grabbed him. He turned and saw that it was Megatron. Tommy couldn't believe he was seeing the leader of the Decepticons. "Oh my god!"

Megatron's eyes glowed red. "I want the power that you're holding human."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so."

The other Decepticons walked over to Megatron and looked at Tommy.

Tommy quickly came up with a plan. "Hey, what the heck is that!" Tommy pointed.

The Decepticons looked to see what was going on and Tommy somehow managed to get lose.

Megatron was angry. "Get him you fools!"

Tommy looked at his morpher. "I hope this works. Dinothunder Power Up!" Suddenly Tommy transformed into the black ranger. Somehow, his morpher was working in this universe, but Tommy did not know why, although he did not care. Tommy looked at the Decepitcons. "Black dino ranger!"

"Remarkable!" Megatron said. He looked at his army which stopped when Tommy morphed. "Don't just stand there, get him!"

Starscream was the first who fired on Tommy. But Tommy used his power of invisibility and disappeared. Starscream looked around. "Where did he go?"

The other Decepitcons looked around trying to figure out where Tommy went also. Suddenly a laser beam fired and hit Starscream, which cause him to fall down. The Decepticons looked to see who fired but they did not see anything.

Megatron was furious. "Blasted, he got away!" But suddenly a blast hit the Decepticon leader on the left side of his arm. Megatron cried out in pain. He tried to see who had fired on him but again, no one was there.

Suddenly Skywarp felt a kick on his body and fell down. Soundwave and Thundercracker then fell down as well.

"What in the world just happened!" Thundercracker was now mad.

Suddenly Tommy rematerialized. "I just happened you bastards!" Tommy started to run away from them. "Try and catch me if you can!"

Megatron looked at his lackeys. "Get up and go after him, now!"

At the same time Bombshell was keeping Wheeljack, Inferno, and Beachcomber at bay with the Insecticon firing at them and also throwing gigantic objects at them.

Inferno fired a shot at Bombshell which missed him. "Is that all you got Inzero!" Bombshell mocked the Autobot.

"I've got more than enough for you!" Inferno continued to fire.

Beachcomber shook his head. "I hate to see what man has built be destroyed by us all."

Wheeljack agreed, but there was nothing he could do. "I hear ya, but we got to stop these Insectocreeps before they damage anymore of the city."

As Bombshell continued to fire, he felt a kick hit him in the back. Tommy grabbed his sword and started to hit the Insecticon with all his strength.

The Autobots looked from the distance. "Who the heck is that?" Inferno asked.

"Looks like that's our friend with the power he told us about," Wheeljack had deduced.

Bombshell tried to grab Tommy's sword and stop him. "When I get my hands on you I'll squash you like the bug that you are!" Bombshell said.

Suddenly Tommy looked to see Megatron and the rest of his army approach Tommy and Bombshell.

Megatron looked at the black ranger. "If you have to do something right, you have to do it yourself." Suddenly Megatron transformed into a gun and Starscream grabbed it. Starscream started firing at Tommy, however, Tommy got out of the way and the beam hit Bombshell who fell back.

"Oh no!" Starscream said.

Beachcomber, Wheeljack, and Inferno started firing on the Decepticon army.

Tommy disappeared again. As Starscream continued to use Megatron in gun form, he felt a kick on him and fell back. His grasp let go of Megatron which was picked up by Tommy as he rematerialized. "Thanks for the present!" Tommy said as he fired on Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons.

All the Decepticons fell to the ground. However, Megatron broke free from Tommy's grasp and transformed. He looked at the black ranger with anger. "I'll get you for this human!"

"You haven't yet!" Tommy mocked the Decepticon leader.

Suddenly Kickback and Shrapnel made their way to Megatron. With his forces defeated, Megatron had no choice but to leave. "Decepticons, retreat!"

Shrapnel looked at Bombshell who was on the ground and barely moving and back at Megatron. "But what about Bombshell?"

Megatron looked hard at Shrapnel. "Who cares!" Megatron and the others flew away leaving Shrapnel, Kickback, and an injured Bombshell.

"Quickly!" Shrapnel said to Kickback. "Let's get Bombshell and get out of here."

"When we get out of this, I'm going to destroy Megatron!" Kickback said as he grabbed Bombshell. All three Insecticons got out just in time.

Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and a slowly walking Hound walked over to Tommy, Inferno, Beachcomber, and Wheeljack.

Tommy looked at the Autobots. "Power down!" Suddenly Tommy's black ranger suit disappeared.

"Man what crazy power!" Bumblebee was impressed.

Tommy looked at everyone. "Everybody okay?"

"Hound is going to need some attention by Ratchet, but he'll be okay," Optimus informed Tommy.

Wheeljack looked at Tommy. "Quite a show you put on for us Tommy."

Tommy was glad his powers actually worked this time. "Glad to help. It was an honor fighting with you guys."

"The honor was ours Tommy," Prime replied. If he could he would have smiled at the human.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up. Everyone started to look around.

"I don't see any storm clouds," Hound said.

"What's going on Tommy?" Beachcomber wondered as he looked at him.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of everyone. "That," Tommy said.

Jazz looked at the portal. "What's that?"

"My ride out of here," Tommy explained. He looked at the Autobots. "It's been a pleasure my friends, but I got to go."

"Good luck Tommy," Inferno said.

"Yeah, good luck Doc," Ironhide added.

Tommy walked to the portal and turned back and gave one last look at his transformer friends. Then he walked in the portal and disappeared.

*Well it took a while, but that chapter is finished. Hoped you all liked it, although I'm sure some are upset I did not use the dinobots or some of the other more recognizable autobots. But I did use the insecticons in the story! By the way, I like beachcomber, so I had to use him in the story.

Next up, Trent and Ethan make their way to the universe of DuckTales, woohoo!


	6. Chapter 6: DuckTales!

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_DuckTales is owned by Disney_

_80's song for the story: Fantasy by Aldo Nova_

Ethan and Trent were flying in the portal, again. They had no idea where they were going. However, both did think they would hopefully return home or they thought they would be going to another cartoon reality based off of the 1980's decade.

Trent looked at Ethan. "This trip is starting to make me dizzy."

"Try to focus on something else," Ethan tried to think. "Focus on school, or your artwork, or…."

"Kira!" Trent smiled.

Ethan couldn't help but smile also at his friend's comment. "So you like, eh?"

"Yes, eh!" Trent mimicked. "Since when did you start talking like a Canadian?"

"Hey don't change the subject loverboy!" Ethan teased.

Trent sighed. "It's been a month since I knew I liked her. But I just haven't…"

"Had a chance to tell her, right?" Ethan guessed.

Trent nodded. "Yeah."

Ethan could never figure out love. "Why don't you just ask her out to a movie or to dinner? I bet she'll say yes."

Trent did not have a clue as to why he had not had the guts to ask Kira out. After all, he's faced tyranodrones, Mesogog, not to mention the fact he was keeping the secrete of his father actually being Mesogog from his ranger friends. Heck he also had face Tommy's tests in school, and those were a complete nightmare.

"If we get out of this, if I ever see her again, I'll ask her," Trent made an agreement. "If we ever get out of here."

"We will," Ethan sounded sure of himself. "We have to. No way I'm going to be stuck in cartoon land while all the latest compute games come out!"

That made Trent smile and not think of Kira and the others. "I just hope this portal is taking us home, or to a nice relaxing cartoon."

"Like the Muppet Babies?" Ethan asked.

"Like the Muppet Babies," Trent did have fun I that reality.

**Duckburg**

"In coming!" A voice said.

"So Mr. Kinslow, I'll have that meeting with you by the end of next week so we can discuss that proposition and……" Scrooge McDuck was taking over the phone before he saw something flying at him. "Wahhhh!" A piece of pie hit him in the face. "I'll see you next Friday." Scrooge hung up the phone. He started to wipe out the pie from his face.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie, the three nephews of Scrooge, rushed over to their uncle, embarrassed.

"Uncle Scrooge, are you alright?" Louie asked.

Scrooge looked at his three nephews, upset with them. "Boys, how many times do I have to say no throwing food in the house, especially if it's food you can eat!"

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge," the three triplets said.

"Ah, I suppose you are, as usual," Scrooge always knew his nephews meant well. "Now run along and play, but no throwing food!"

"Yes Uncle Scrooge!" The three triplets replied again.

******

The three brother ducks were walking outside on the grass, bored, and trying to figure out what to do.

"There's nothing to do today," Huey said.

Dewey nodded his head. "I wish something would happen around here."

"Yeah, like the Beagle Boys trying to get their hands on Uncle Scrooge's money," Louie replied.

"Or Magica De Spell trying to get Uncle Scrooge's number one dime," Dewey added.

"Or how about Flintheart Glomgold trying to make himself the richest duck in the world against Uncle Scrooge," Louie replied.

"Ah, those were the days!" Huey finished.

Louie and Dewey shook their heads and their brother wearing the red outfit.

"It's not like those guys are locked up," Louie responded. "Well except the Beagle Boys."

"But the Beagle Boys always escape somehow," Dewey added.

"Still, it would be nice to have some action around here," Huey reminisce the days of the past where they along with Scrooge and Launchpad McQuack went to various places and either stopped villains or discovered new treasures.

*******

Trent and Ethan continued to fly in the portal, though not sure where they would end up next. Hopefully it would be something that was pleasant and not harmful.

Ethan was spinning around, as he had no control of the gravity inside the portal. "I'm getting dizzy here."

"I can top that, I'm getting hungry," Trent heard his stomach growl. "We haven't had anything to eat since lunch today."

"You actually ate lunch," Ethan couldn't have fathomed. "Food from the cafeteria?" Ethan continued to spin around. "I think I'm getting air sick."

Trent nodded. "The food is not so bad Ethan."

Suddenly part of the portal opened up and pushed Trent and Ethan out of it.

"The food might not be so bad, but flying to the ground is!" Ethan looked as he and Trent approached the green grass, as they were now out of the portal.

They landed in some bushes, though not a soft landing by any means.

Trent moved his head scratched it. He had bumped it from hitting the bush. "Owe, that had to hurt." He looked over at Ethan who had some leaves in his mouth.

"Pewwww!" Ethan spitted the leaves out of his mouth. He started to lick his lips a little. "Nasty little leaves." He looked at Trent. "You okay?"

Trent nodded as he got out of the bushes. He helped Ethan get out after that. Both rangers looked at the enormous house that was right next to the bushes.

"Fancy house," Ethan said.

"Yeah, but what cartoon world is this house located in?" Trent wondered.

As the two rangers started to walk around the area, Ethan looked at some of the buildings in the distance. He narrowed his eyes on a gigantic money vault that seemed to be miles away, but the size of the vault made it look like it was taking up the entire city.

"Oh no," Ethan said.

Trent looked back at the blue ranger, wondering what was wrong. "What is it?"

"Take a look," Ethan said, pointing at the large money vault in the distance.

Trent did not comprehend. "So it's a building with a dollar sign on it. So what?"

"So, we're in the city of Duckburg," Ethan explained.

Trent still did not get it.

"Duckburg is the setting of the cartoon show DuckTales!" Replied the blue ranger.

"Oh man," Trent said. "A city filled with all sorts of animals and no humans."

Ethan nodded. "Precisely. They're going to think we're aliens of some kind and lock us away in the loony bend where we're going to be experimented on," Ethan said as he gulped. "Just like in the movie Planet Of The Apes!"

Trent shook off that last comment. "Look Ethan, all we have to do is….."

Suddenly the two rangers heard a little girl scream out.

"Monsters!"

The rangers looked and saw a young little girl wearing a pink outfit with a pink bow around her head.

"No, no, no," Trent had his hands out. "We're not…."

Webbigail Vanderquack, better known as Webby, ran away from the two rangers, scared for her life. She went inside the house.

Ethan looked at Trent. "Still think they're not going to lock us up in a cage now?"

"Look, all we have to do is explain that we come from another universe, and explain that we're humans," Trent tried to think of a way in getting out of the mess they were in.

******

Scrooge was at his desk, doing some paper work when he heard a scream coming from the other world. "Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge stopped what he was doing and got up. "What's going on here?"

Scrooge walked into another room and was confronted by Webby, along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Mrs. Beakley who was Webby's grandmother, and Duckworth, Scrooge's butler.

"Webby, what's the matter?" Mrs. Beakley asked her granddaughter who looked terrified beyond belief.

"There, there, there….." Webby was muttering.

"Well, there's what?" Dewey wondered.

"There's monsters outside the house," Webby was now holding on to her grandmother.

"Monsters?" Huey was surprised.

"Quackaroonie!" Louie said. "Let's go and get them!"

"Aye, not this time lads," Scrooge did not want his nephews in harms way. "I'll go after these creatures myself."

Scrooge looked at his butler. "Duckworth?"

Duckworth gulped. "Yes sir?"

"You're coming with me!" Scrooge said as he started to walk outside.

Duckworth gulped again, not wanting to go. "Yes sir. I'm not being paid enough to do this kind of work!"

Both Scrooge and Duckworth had made it outside.

Duckworth was scared. "Do you think it's safe to be out here Mr. McDuck?"

"Probably not, but I'm not taking any chances if these monsters are after my money!" Scrooge continued to look around.

Finally Duckworth saw Trent and Ethan nearby. He started to tap his boss on the shoulder. "Um sir."

Scrooge looked at Duckworth. 'Yes, what is it?"

Duckworth pointed at Ethan and Trent.

"Sweet lord of gold, what are they?" Scrooge looked at the two wondering what kind of monsters they are.

"I don't know but I'm not going to find out!" Duckworth panicked and ran back in the house.

Scrooge looked at his butler running away. "Duckworth, Duckworth get back here!" He turned his attention back again and the rangers.

By then Ethan and Trent started to walk towards him.

"Aye, they're going to get me!" Scrooge's eyes widened with fear.

"Sir, hold on for a minute," Trent politely said.

Scrooge started to make a run for the house.

"Mr. McDuck, please!" Ethan said.

Scrooge stopped at his tracks and looked at the two. "Wh, why, you know my name."

"Mr. McDuck, there seems to be some sort of problem here," Ethan continued to respond by using Scrooge's name.

Scrooge let the two walk over to him. He looked at them, scared. He did not know if it would have been a good idea for him to stop or run back into the house.

"Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in Duckburg?" Ethan said. "We need to talk."

"But first, we're not monsters," Trent said.

Scrooge was beginning to think these creatures, whatever they are, weren't there to harm him. If they wanted to, they would have done something to the duck beforehand.

"Look, I know our appearance seems odd, that we're not ducks," Ethan said.

"Or dogs, or chickens, or whatever," Trent added.

"But we're not here to harm you or anyone else in this city," Ethan wanted Scrooge not to be frightened of them.

Scrooge took a long hard look at the two. "Mind explainin' how you know my name?"

Trent and Ethan tried to think of a good explanation for the duck's question.

"Well um….." Trent was trailing off.

"Mr. McDuck, we're from another universe where we, um, we watch over other universes and dimensions," Ethan gave it his best shot.

Scrooge's left eye narrowed a bit looking at them. "Another universe ye say?"

"Listen, you have a scientist named Gyro Gearloose who is always doing things most people shouldn't be doing, correct?" Ethan looked at Scrooge.

Scrooge breathed. "Aye, a fact that is why I always complain to him. He always goes around poking his mind in things he shouldn't."

"We think that if we could see Gyro, he could maybe send us back to our universe," Ethan finished explaining.

Scrooge thought for a moment. Within the several minutes, he came from being scared to listening to the two and where they came from and a possible way of returning to their universe. Scrooge had met some shady characters before, but the story Trent and Ethan didn't seem like that, and Scrooge was a good judge of character and did not think these two were there to harm him or his money.

"Alright lads, I believe you," Scrooge smiled.

Ethan and Trent smiled at each other. They had made some progress.

"But I am wondering about something," Scrooge began again. "Just what kind of creatures are ye and what are ye names."

"I'm Trent and this here is Ethan," the white ranger said as he pointed to his comrade in blue. "We're what are known as humans."

"Humans, eh?" Scrooge wondered. "I've never heard of humans before. And do humans dominate where you come from?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, the major life form on the Earth is humans."

"Earth?" Scrooge looked dumbfounded. "But this is Earth too."

"Well I guess the different dimensions have the same planet, but different species dominate over others," Ethan looked at Scrooge.

"Aye, and are there ducks where you come from? Scrooge inquired.

"Yeah, we have all sorts of ducks," Trent answered. "They swim in water and fly south for the winter, and…."

"Ducks that swim in the water?" Scrooge could not believe. "Do these ducks have jobs, make money?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nope no jobs of any kind."

Scrooge sighed. "Ducks not making any money. What kind of a crazy universe you must live in!"

The two rangers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They probably said just a tad too much to the duck.

"Anyway, I might as well show you to the family, that is if they don't run away from ye two," Scrooge started to make his way inside the house.

The doors opened and the boys along with Webby and Mrs. Beakley were huddled behind Duckworth.

"Mr. McDuck, you're alright!" Mrs. Beakley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aye, I told you all there was nothing to be worried about," Scrooge looked calmer than the others would have imagined.

Suddenly Trent and Ethan entered the house.

"Ahhhhh!" Webby screamed. "Monsters!"

"They're in the house!" Huey said.

"Quick, call the police!" Dewey suggested.

"Better yet, let's get out of here and then do that!" Louie had a better plan of action.

Scrooge put his hands up. "Wait, wait just a minute."

Everyone was running around looking like chickens with their heads cut off.

Scrooge whistled for everyone to stop. It actually worked as they stopped panicking and looked at the older duck.

"These are not monsters," Scrooge responded.

"Well then how come they don't have a beak?" Webby asked.

"Or how come they don't look like anything we've ever seen before," Louie added.

"Listen everyone," Scrooge's voice was calm. "These two gents are from another universe and are trying to get back to it."

The family looked at each other, not sure if they were buying Scrooge's story.

"Another universe?" Dewey looked at the two humans.

"That's right Dewey," Scrooge smiled. "And I have agreed to help them get back to where they come from too."

"But how do you know they're not going to suck your brains out Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked his uncle.

Trent smiled at the duck in the red. "Because if we wanted to do that, we would have done that already, Huey!"

Huey looked at his brothers. "You know my name?"

"Actually, we know all your names," Ethan started to talk around. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie. And that's Webby, her grandmother Mrs. Beakley, and this is Duckworth the butler!"

"My word," Duckworth had to say it. "How in the world do you two know our names?"

"Well, where we come from, we kind of watched you all," Ethan looked at the butler. "We know your escapades with the Beagle Boys, Glomgold, everybody."

"Quackaroonie!" The three triplet brothers said in unison.

"But we're not going to harm anyone," Trent sympathetically said to the group. "We just want to go home."

"And speaking of which, we need to get to Gyro's house on the double," Scrooge announced. "Duckworth, prepare the car."

"As you wish sir," Duckworth obeyed his employer.

"Can we come too Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked.

Scrooge nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Can I come to Uncle Scrooge?" Webby seemed to not be frightened of Ethan and Trent anymore.

"Sure you can Webby," Scrooge grabbed his adopted niece and put her on top of him. But are ye sure you're not scared of them?"

Webby shook her head. "They don't seem as frightening now as they did earlier."

Scrooge smiled and the group walked off. "Keep up the fort Mrs. Beakley!"

**The outskirts of town**

On the other side of Duckburg were a series of old abandoned buildings that developers had forgotten about. The area used to be a nice area filled with all sorts of business and people, but with time taking its course, this side of Duckburg was forgotten by everyone. It had become a hideout for all sorts of criminals that were committing crimes in Duckburg or was a half between safe house for criminals running from the law from various cities.

In an old building that used to be a factory where it made shoes, an elder duck walked back and forth past several dogs that wore the same outfits.

"I swear, that McDuck is going to get it this time!" Flintheart Glomgold was determined to get rid of Scrooge for the last time. "It's always him who gets all the money, who makes, the deals, that…..

"Gets all the food?" Burger Beagle thought after he interrupted.

Glomgold looked at the buffoon who had the largest appetite out of all the beagle family. "No you idiot!"

"Oh sorry," Burger said sheepishly, a little embarrassed he said that.

"That McDuck is going down this time, for good!" Glomgold continued.

Bigtime Beagle yawned, looking bored. "Yeah, yeah, we've heard this story before."

Glomgold walked over to the leader of the beagles. "But this time I have him where I want him!"

Again, Bigtime yawned a little and poked a speck of dust that was on a box that he was sitting on. "Look Flinty, we've heard this story a thousand times."

"A thousand," Burger spoke. "I thought it was more than that, at least one hundred times!"

Bigtime hit his brother upside the head. "Shut up, will ya!" Bigtime looked at Glomgold. "How many times are you going to say you're going to get Scrooge and his money, and turn him into a peasant?"

Glomgold smiled deviously at the leader of the group. He went over to a box that was holding a device. He removed a sheet that was covering up the device and held it. "With this!" He showed off the device to the Beagle Boys.

Bouncer, the largest beagle after his brother Bankjob, looked at the device. "And what exactly is that machine going to do, zap Scrooge away forever?"

"Eh not quite, but a good guess," Glomgold said. "This device will actually freeze everyone, long enough for us to get all of Scrooge's money from his money bin. By the time he snaps out of his trance, he won't know where his money went to and he'll be the poorest duck in all of Duckburg!"

"But who gets his money?" Bigtime asked the most obvious question?

"We'll split up the money in four equal ways," Glomgold said. "You three can have you share to do what you with, and I'll have my share which will add to my own fortune. I'll be the richest duck in the world!" Glomgold started to laugh.

"Well I know what I'm going to do with my share," Burger announced.

Bouncer looked at the overweight beagle. "Let me guess, you're going to buy all the food you can with it?"

Burger nodded. "How did ya know?"

"A birdie told me," Bouncer said. "A birdie."

Bigtime looked at Glomgold. "So how does this device work anyway?"

Glomgold began to speak. "All I have to do is set this device somewhere and activate it. The sound waves of this device will cover the entire city within a matter of minutes. Everyone will be frozen and then we can go and get Scrooge's money. Once we're done, we turn off the device and everyone goes back to normal."

Bigtime liked the idea. "Not bad Flinty, not bad. But there's a problem."

Glomgold raised his left eye, looking at Bigtime. "Oh, and what is that?"

"That we're going to be effected also," Bigtime replied.

Glomgold simply smiled. "Ah but my dear Bigtime, we won't." Glomgold gave Bigtime some ear plugs. "Not with these in are ears."

Bigtime smiled. "You know, that's why I like working for ya, Flinty. You always think of everything."

"That's because you all can't!" Glomgold dryly stated, though a rather cruel but logical statement. "Now come along and let's set up this device and watch the citizens of Duckburg freeze helplessly."

**Gyro's House**

Gyro Gearloose was putting some liquid in the gas compartment of an airplane. He looked at another person standing beside him. "This new super duper charger gasoline formula should do the trick. Why, it'll take your plane from here to the other side of the world!"

"No need to go that far Gyro," Launchpad McQuack replied. He was the pilot of Scrooge McDuck who always seemed to crash all of the planes he flew. "Just need to see if this baby can go the distance, before I crash it!" Launchpad started to chuckle.

Gyro looked blankly at the pilot. That statement did not surprise Gyro at all.

Launchpad got inside the plane and started the engine. "Sounds just like normal." He began to put pressure on the steering wheel and put some gas to make the plane start moving.

The plane began to pick up and speed before it got off the ground. Gyro looked on as he saw the plane in the air. He hoped the special gasoline he made would do the trick.

*******

The car that accompanied Scrooge and his family, along with Trent and Ethan was coming up on Gyro's house.

"I hope this Gyro guy knows how to get us back home," Trent looked at Scrooge.

"Aye, if there is anybody in the world that knows how to, it's Gyro," Scrooge reassured the man in the white clothing.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge, look at that," Louie said as he pointed to a flying object in the air.

"I wonder what that could be?" Dewey added.

"It looks to large to be a bird?" Huey replied.

"Whatever it is, it's big," Scrooge looked at the object. "Just make sure it doesn't hit the car Duckworth!"

Duckworth, driving, responded. "Yes sir."

*******

Launchpad looked at the various instruments that were on the plane. "Everything seems to be normal."

Suddenly the plane started to go fast, without Launchpad even doing anything. "Whoa, this baby wants to spin me around more than I want to."

The plane started going up and down, side to side, something going upside down, but still speeding. The plane started to fly over to Scrooge's car.

"Oh dear!" Duckworth reacted as he was driving.

"We're gone for good!" Huey said.

With little time, Duckworth made a hard right and got the car and everyone out of the way as the plane hit the ground and crashed.

Scrooge looked back at the plane, now in hundreds of pieces. "I hope whoever was in there is alright."

The car stopped and everyone got out of it, including Ethan and Trent.

Gyro came running over to the crashed plane. "Launchpad, Launchpad!" He had hope the pilot was okay. He started to go through some of the rubble. "Launchpad, where are you?"

Gyro pulled a few more pieces as Scrooge and everyone had made their way over to the crashed plane. As Gyro pulled another piece of wreckage, he saw Launchpad's face. His eyes were closed.

"Oh no, Launchpad!" Gyro called out.

"I knew he would end up like this one day," Scrooge said. "Not even thinking about his life."

Suddenly Launchpad's eyes started to open. Everyone around him looked at him.

"Launchpad," Webby said. "Are you okay?"

Launchpad coughed a little and smiled at the young girl. "Are you kidding me! That was my best crash yet!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "For the love of me money!"

Launchpad let out a chuckle. "Guess that super duper gasoline of yours still has a few kinks in it."

Gyro shrugged, agreeing with the statement. He helped Launchpad up as the pilot then dusted himself off.

Launchpad looked around at everyone before meeting eye to eye with Trent and Ethan who were in the background. "Oh my! It's killer zombies from the fifth dimension!" Launchpad started to run. "Everyone, get out while you still can!"

Gyro was curious as to what Launchpad was afraid of and looked back at Ethan and Trent. "Oh my!"

Scrooge yelled at the bumbling pilot. "Launchpad! Get back here! They're not zombies!"

Launchpad stopped at his tracks and looked back, a good distance away from everyone. "How do I know they haven't effected your minds!" Launchpad did not like the thought. "What if they got to my mind?"

"What mind!" Scrooge pointed out. "Just get back over here, now!"

Launchpad was reluctant to go, but desired to do so only because Scrooge was paying him for his services.

Gyro was looking at Ethan and Trent, ignoring the conversation Scrooge just had with Launchpad. He poked Ethan in the arm lightly.

"Hey, what gives!" Ethan responded.

Gyro's eyes nearly poked out. "You can speak! You speak the same language!"

Ethan was a little mad at the bird. "Of course we speak the same language. We're not monsters you know."

By then Scrooge, Launchpad, and the rest had made their way towards Gyro and the rangers.

Trent looked at Launchpad. "We're not zombies either."

Launchpad breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa, for a minute I thought I was a goner!"

"Wait a second," Trent looked at Launchpad. "You thought you were a goner once you saw us, but not when you crash a plane every time?"

Scrooge raised his hand at Trent. "Don't even bother with him Trent. He's got a few loose screws in the brain."

Launchpad let out a laugh. "Yep, sure do Mr. McD!"

Everyone gave a half gazed look at Launchpad, but decided to not say anything else.

Scrooge looked at Gyro and Launchpad. "These two gents are Trent and Ethan. They come from another universe or dimension of some sort and are trying to get back home." He addressed Gyro. "They think you could help them get back."

Gyro looked surprised. "Me? But how would they know that?"

"They know a great deal about us, for some strange reason," Scrooge continued. "Enough to know that you have a tendency to do things must of us don't know how to do."

Gyro looked at the two humans. "But I don't know how to get these, these aliens back to their own world."

"We're humans," Ethan corrected the scientist.

"Aye, but you must have something in your house you've been tinkering with that transports people somewhere else? Scrooge looked at the bird.

Gyro scratched his head. "Well I've been working on something that can try to talk to another place, but that's in the early stages. "It hasn't been successful."

Ethan looked at Gyro. "We have to try, for our own sake."

"Yeah, I mean you all have already freaked out on us," Trent said. "I don't think the others in this city or the world would take to kindly to us."

"They'd probably lock you all up somewhere," Louie responded.

"They might put you in the zoo!" Dewey suggested.

Webby grabbed Scrooge's right arm. "We can't let anything bad happen to Ethan and Trent, can we Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge padded Webbigail's head. "No we're not darlin'."

Gyro sighed. "I see what I can do. Let's get inside the house before…."

Suddenly the phone inside the car started to ring. Duckworth went to go answer it.

After a brief minute, the butler quickly walked over to the others. "Mr. McDuck, we've got a problem."

Scrooge looked at the butler, wondering what was going on. "What kind of a problem?"

"Mrs. Beakley just phoned and said everyone in Duckburg is stopping what they're doing."

Scrooge didn't fully understand. "And then what?"

"Sir," Duckworth began again, "They've just stopped. They seemed to be frozen, like they can't move a muscle."

Although he probably wouldn't have believed the story before all of the craziness had began today, Scrooge somehow did understand Duckworth's story.

"Oh no, everyone in Duckburg frozen?" Huey looked at his two brothers.

"I wonder who is behind this?" Dewey then responded.

"Whoever it is, they probably want something more than just the citizens stopped in their tracks," Louie had guessed.

Scrooge nodded. "Aye laddie, you're right. This sounds something the Beagle Boys would do. They would access to everyone's valuables such as money." Scrooge's eyes widened. "Including mine!"

"But how can the Beagle Boys come up with a crazy scheme like that?" Launchpad wondered. "Sounds to complicated for them, if you ask me."

"You're right Launchpad," Scrooge agreed. "The Beagle Boys have to be getting help from someone else. But the question is who?"

*******

Bigtime was looking at all the people not being able to move a muscle. "That device really does work."

Bouncer smiled. "Yeah, and lucky for us, we have these earplugs in our ears. Otherwise, we'd be like those dopes."

Burger looked around. "Where did Mr. Glomgold go?"

Burger's question got answered as a large heavy duty sized truck came roaring right by them. The truck stopped and Glomgold stuck his head out.

"Come on boys, we got an oversized money bin to crash!" Flintheart smiled at the delight of him actually winning for a change.

The three Beagle Boys got into the truck and rode past the city to Scrooge's money to steal it.

********

Scrooge decided that it would be best to get back to his house and then try to see if Gyro could bring Trent and Ethan back to their own realm.

"Gyro, with all this madness that's happening around us, I think we're going to head back to the house until everything dies down," Scrooge explained. He looked at the rangers. "Then after everything is cleared, we'll get back to getting you lads home."

Both teenagers nodded in agreement. It probably was the best idea at the time to get back to Scrooge's house, and then go from there.

Scrooge turned to everyone. "Alright, let's get back to the car." He looked at Launchpad. "You better stay with Gyro, Launchpad."

Launchpad saluted. "No problemo Mr. McD! I always think of safety first!"

"Aye, that's a lie if I ever heard one," Scrooge muttered to himself.

Suddenly everyone stopped walking, except for Ethan and Trent. The triplets tried to move their leg muscles, but nothing happened. Duckworth and Webby tried to move their arms, but they were stuck. Scrooge was as helpless as they were. No one could even move their mouths.

Ethan and Trent looked at the group and back at Gyro and Launchpad to see they too had frozen.

"Oh man, whatever happened to the people in the city has affected these guys as well," Trent said looking around. "But how did this happen, and why aren't we affected?"

Ethan started to think, trying to come up with a theory. "Perhaps whatever affected Scrooge and everyone else doesn't have an affect on us because we're humans."

"That makes sense," Trent said.

Ethan continued. "The nanny, Mrs. Beakley, said everyone in the city was being affected by whatever affected Scrooge and the gang. I think our answer on whoever is doing this lies in the city." Ethan looked at Scrooge's car. "Let's go for a drive Trent."

*******

The truck carrying Glomgold and the Beagle Boys was almost at Scrooge's money bin. Just a few more minutes and they could start to load everything on the truck.

Burger looked at his brother. "Hey Bigtime, I just thought of something."

"Now there's something that doesn't happen everyday in the life of a beagle boy," Glomgold snickered as he continued to drive.

"How are we going to explain our new loot to the others?" Burger wondered.

"What others?" Bigtime asked.

"You know, like Ma, and Bankjob, and Babyface," Burger further explained.

Bigtime smiled. "Like I said, what others!"

Bouncer liked the idea. "Not telling them, I like that idea, Bigtime."

*********

Scrooge's car, which was now being driven by Ethan while Trent rode shotgun, was making its way around the city. Both rangers looked around, trying to see if they spotted something unusual in the crowd, but nothing. All they saw were people, well animals in their minds, that had stopped whatever they were doing, before becoming frozen.

Trent suddenly saw something in the distance moving. "Hey Ethan, look at that," the white ranger pointed.

Ethan looked at the object closing in on Scrooge's money bin. "Looks like somebody is going to rob Scrooge of his money."

"Not if we can help it," Trent showed some determination in his speech. "Let's get going."

Ethan acknowledged and sped through the city to get to the money bin.

********

The truck stopped and Glomgold and the Beagle Boys got out of it. They started to make their way to the front doors of the bin before Bouncer noticed something closing on them fast.

"Looks we got company fellas," Bouncer said.

"Looks like a car," Bigtime deduced.

Flintheart squinted his eyes. "That's Scrooge's car!" Scrooge looked at the trio. "Blasted duck!"

Bigtime grabbed Glomgold by his shirt. "I thought you said the device would get everyone?"

Glomgold pushed himself off of Bigtime. "It's supposed to. Scrooge must have figured out how to avoid being stuck." He looked at the money bin. "Quickly let's try to get inside."

As the four approached the doors of the money bin, they tried opening the doors but couldn't. The four received some electric shocks, as part of Scrooge's security system which did not allow people to brake in and get his money.

"Blasted!" Flintheart shouted. "That McDuck has a security system in place, keeping us from getting inside."

Bigtime was now angry the plans were falling apart. "How come you never thought of that before?"

Glomgold wasn't about to have a beagle upstage him. After all, he was running the show, not Bigtime. "I never factored that in."

"Well you better factor this one in, cause we's gots some company!" Burger saw Scrooge's car stop right next to them.

Glomgold couldn't believe Scrooge was here. "Alright McDuck, come on out!"

The doors on both sides of the car opened. The Beagle Boys and Glomgold were about to go at it with whoever was in the car, with a fist fight. But what the four saw were not Scrooge or anything else they recognized.

Bouncer's eyes nearly came out of him. "Oh boy, what are those things?"

"They're not from around here!" Burger said. "I knew I should've ate something before I die!"

Bigtime whispered in Glomgold's ear. "Maybe they're mutation of some sort. Ya know, built by the government to stop criminals!"

Glomgold grumbled at that silly idea. He looked at Trent and Ethan who were still behind the doors. "Alright Scrooge, come on out of whatever you're in and fight with me, duck among duck!"

Trent smiled. "Sorry, but I'm not Scrooge."

"And neither am I," Ethan said. Both shut the cars doors and began walking towards the four. "We're zombies," Ethan smiled.

"From the Fifth Dimension!" Trent added, remembering what Launchpad thought of when he first saw the two.

"Oh man, ma' always said there'd be days like this!" Burger started run away.

"Stop!" Ethan shouted, "or we'll suck you're brains out with our telepathy!"

The Beagle Boys and Glomgold stood there, obeying Ethan's request. Obviously to Glomgold, whatever those things were meant business, and Glomgold did not want his life to end right here.

Trent looked at the three beagles. "You three, walk over by the duck. And then sit down."

Ethan decided to get in their faces as he squatted down. "Now, just how did you get the people of the city frozen?"

"It was a device!" Burger belted out.

Boucner nodded. "Yeah, it's in shoe store off of Main and Duckling!"

"Yeah, and it all this guy's idea!" Bigtime motioned his head to Glomgold. "If you're going to get someone, take this guy out. He's the head honcho!"

Flintheart nearly yelled. "Why you worthless Beagle Boys!"

Surprisingly, Trent found some rope from the trunk of Scrooge's car and tied up the four goons. The four got in the back seat of the car as Ethan and Trent drove the car back into town to get rid of the device.

*******

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Trent and Ethan instructed the four to get out of the car and follow them, so they couldn't make a clear getway.

"There's the device!" Burger said. "Please don't suck my brains out!"

Trent and Ethan walked over to the device. "I wonder how you turn it off?" Trent was curious.

Ethan found the on/off switch and turned the machine off. "Like that!" He smiled at the white ranger as both peeked outside to see if everything had returned to normal. Everyone was now moving and everything seemed to be just fine.

Trent grabbed the four. "Now to get you four and this device to the police and get back to Scrooge."

Flintheart eyed Trent. "Oh I knew you were working for Scrooge! Of all the low brained, idiotic……"

**Gyro's House**

"So you're telling me it was that heartless Glomgold and the Beagle Boys?" Scrooge couldn't have imagined.

"That's right," Trent replied. "But we got them."

"Right before they got into your money bin too," Ethan concluded.

"Ah!" Scrooge screamed. "My money bin! It was all about my money bin!"

"But we want to know is, why weren't you all affected," Huey looked at the two teens.

"We guess because we're humans, and not ducks, or dogs, and whatnot," said Trent.

Gyro had to agree. "I was thinking the same thing."

Dewey seemed to be a little mad. "I can't believe we missed out on this adventure!"

"Yeah, but we did say we wanted some excitement today," Louie tried to cheer up his brother in blue. "I'd say we got it!"

Scrooge looked at the two teens. "Well words can't not describe how much I owe both of you."

Ethan and Trent smiled. "We were just glad we could help out," Ethan said.

"It's what we do back in our own dimension," Trent looked at the rich duck.

Scrooge padded both of them. "Well thank you both."

"Well the only thing now is to go home," Ethan concluded.

Gyro moved over to a compute and started to push some buttons on the keyboard. "I've been going over how I was able to perform my first experiment, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how I even performed it in the first place."

"You mean we're going to be stuck here?" Ethan didn't like the sound of that.

Webby put her arms around Ethan, hugging him. "It won't be so bad here."

"Yeah, and Uncle Scrooge could use you for his security too!" Louie smiled at the two.

Ethan looked at the four kids. "I don't think that's going to work out for us guys."

Launchpad came walking in the room, carrying some food and a drink. "You know, with all of us being frozen, it sure didn't make my stomach freeze. I'm hungry, that's why I…"

But before Launchpad could finish his sentence, he tripped over a power cord and landed on Gyro's computer keyboard. Suddenly a portal opened.

Gyro looked up. "You did it Launchpad!"

Launchpad scratched his head. "Didn't know a crash could make something into a positive!"

Ethan and Trent high-fived each other. "Looks like we're getting out of here," Trent smiled.

"Thank you all for your hospitality," Ethan said in a sincere manor.

"Even if we did look like aliens," Trent smiled.

"Or zombies from the fifth dimension," Launchpad chuckled.

Scrooge shook Ethan and Trent's hands. "Thank you both for what you did for me. I hope you get back to your home."

Ethan padded Trent on the shoulder and both stepped into the portal and disappeared. Scrooge and the others watched.

Webby was right next to her adopted uncle, holding him. "I'm sure going to miss them."

"Me too, Webby, me too," Scrooge said.

*Thanks for everybody who is reading this so far!

*Next up, Connor and Kira kick some ghost butt with the real ghostbusters!*


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Ghostbusters!

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_Ghostbusters is owned by Sony Pictures_

_80's song for the story: Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr_ (How obvious!)

**Somewhere in New York City**

"Move out of the way please!" Ray Stantz said as he was running past a crowd of people who were eating at a restaurant that seated people outside. "Ghostbusters coming through!"

Ray was in full gear, wearing his uniform along with his proton pack. He was also carrying his particle accelerator in his hands.

Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore were right behind Ray, also running and were also in full gear.

"I can't figure out why Ray is beating the both of us at running?" Winston was nearly breathing heavily while running.

Peter was about to say something before he saw a beautiful young lady who had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a green shirt with some white shorts. "Why hello there! I'm Peter Venkman, Doctor Peter Venkman. I'm a scientist."

Before Peter could get any information from the woman, Winston came back and grabbed him. "Come on!"

"I'll come back for you laterrrr….wuuuaahhhhh!" Peter couldn't finish his sentence. He looked at Winston. "And I was just about to get that woman's name and number too."

"Yeah right," Winston smiled at him as both continued to run. "Hold on." Winston stopped, thereby making Peter stop running also.

"Why'd you stop running Winston."

"Because we lost Ray, thanks to you," Winston replied.

Peter shrugged. "If that's the case, then I can go back and get to know that lady better."

Winston shook his head. "Pete, knowing you, you would have struck out before getting to first base."

Peter sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, in all the excitement, I forgot about Egon. I wonder where he is?"

A siren noise came screeching in the corner of the two ghostbusters ears. They peered over to see the Ecto-1 car pulling right next to them. Behind the wheel was the other ghostbuster, Doctor Egon Spengler.

Egon poked his head out, his blond hair a little less neatly than he usually had it. "As usual, I found a better way at finding the ghost who we've been chasing all afternoon instead of running after him."

Winston looked at Peter. "Yo man, I think he just said you're stupid."

"Remind me to have a good long talk with you once this case is done," Peter seemed a little annoyed with Winston's sarcasm towards him. They got in the car and drove off.

"We lost Ray a few minutes ago," Winston said to Egon.

Peter, who was the only one in the backseat, didn't mind. "Hey, it was worth it!"

Winston got back to business. "Any luck finding the ghost?"

Egon glanced a little at Winston, but still kept is vision on the road. "I tracked it to an abandoned factory that was used in World War Two that used to make weapons for the soldiers."

"Guess the ghost wants to be all that he can be," Peter took a jab.

Egon shook his head in utter annoyance. "Let's find Ray."

********

Ray was looking around, using a PKE Meter, trying to figure out where the ghost was. "Now if I modulate the polarity I think I can find the ghost." Ray started to turn a few knobs on the side of the meter. "Ah ha! It looks like the little spud is over in that old factory."

Ray was about to proceed until he noticed he was all by himself. He hadn't figured it out until now, and he knew he couldn't get the ghost by himself. He had to fire at it and trap it, two tasks he couldn't do alone.

"Just where the devil did those guys go to anyway?"

Suddenly Ray started to hear some sirens. Within a matter of moments, Ray saw the Ecto-1 car pull right beside him. "Hey guys, I was wondering where you all went to."

The three ghostbusters got out of the car. Egon went to the back to get his proton pack while Peter and Winston walked over to Ray.

"So he's in there, right?" Winston asked.

Ray smiled. "Yeah, and he's not going anywhere either! We've got him!"

"Don't be sure Ray," Egon was now wearing his proton pack when he approached the others. "He eluded us before, making us split up."

Though he was true, Ray wanted to think they'll get their ghost this time.

********

Two large doors opened and the ghostbusters walked inside the old factory. Egon was in the front, now with the PKE Meter, while Peter, Ray, and Winston were behind him and holding their throwers, following the scientific member of the group as he pinpointed just where the ghost was.

"He's definitely here," Egon said reading the meter. "His ecto signature is in this very same building."

"I suggest we spread out," Winston had a plan of action. The other ghostbusters complied as they all went in separate directions.

Ray was carefully looking left and right, making sure the ghost did not get the upper hand. He continued to walk around.

Egon was using his PKE Meter to track the ghost. Even though the meter did say the ghost was in the building, it was having problems figuring out the exact location of the ghost.

Winston was also checking everywhere he walked, left, right, behind him, and in front of him. Still nothing.

Peter on the other hand seemed like he was bored. He yawned a little and leaned up against a large crate of boxes and stopped looking. "I'll let the guys find the spook, then I'll help them. Either that, or I'll let the ghost find me first."

As Peter was leaning against a crate of boxes, he started to feel like something was with him. Suddenly some drool landed on his left shoulder. Peter gulped and slowly stood up and walked from the crates. He slowly turned around and saw…….. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

The other three ghostbusters heard Peter's cries and rushed over to him before anything else could happen.

Peter was looking at a gigantic bluish green skin nasty with two eyes, a large snout filled with sharp teeth, and four arms. The ghost had a tail and the hair on it's head was dark blue that went almost to the end of it. The ghost itself was about half the size of Peter.

"Man you're one ugly thing!" Peter grabbed his proton accelerator gun from the back of his pack.

The ghost started to come after Peter, which caused Peter to run for his life. "Remind me to never call you names again!" Peter ran past the other three who had just made their way over to him. "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Do something would you!"

Winston fired his proton gun at the ghost, nearly getting the thing, but missing it.

Ray tried his shot at the ghost. Like Winston, he almost had the thing, but the ghost was to fast for him.

"Peter, try to run back here so we can get a better shot of the ghost!" Egon yelled at Peter who was nearly on the other side of the factory.

"You try doing what you told me!" Peter shouted. He turned around and was running back towards the other three.

Winston got out a trap from the back of his proton pack and kicked it out. "Okay, trap out."

"And here comes Mr. Marathon!" Ray looked at Peter approaching his friends.

"Peter, now fall down!" Egon commanded.

Peter hit the ground which caused the ghost to be out in the open.

"Now!" Egon ordered.

All three ghostbusters proton streams hit the ghost. The ghost cried out as it was trying to break free of the streams, but couldn't.

"Hit it Winston!" Ray shouted.

The doors on the trap opened and the ghost was going in. It tried to fight the traps power on it, but it couldn't, as the ghost was being pulled inside. The ghost cried once last time as it entered the trap. The trap doors shut and a light at the end of the trap blinked, indicating the ghost was in there.

The three ghostbusters walked over to Peter who was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Nice going Peter," Winston smiled at the man. "Love how you always play decoy while we nab the ghost."

Though it was never his intention to do so, Peter got tired of being the decoy and being chased by every ghost they nearly seem to capture. "Can we go home now?" Peter pleaded to the other three.

**Portal**

Kira and Conner were in the portal where they had been since they helped Inspector Gadget. Both teens were bored and wondering if they were going to get out of the portal realm and into their own world or to another cartoon world.

"If you have any cards, I'll play a game with you," Conner jokingly amused himself, though he wasn't sure if Kira was in the mood for jokes.

Kira raised her eyes to meet with Conner's face, but frowned at the red ranger.

"Ooookay," obviously his attempt at humor was rather misplaced, as noted in kira's facial expression.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kira was trying to be apologetic. "It's just that we've been here for what it seems like an eternity and I want to get out of here."

"Same here," Conner agreed. "But there's nothing we can do. If only something presented itself to us…….."

Suddenly a light flashed at the two teens. Conner was being pulled over to Kira as both were being dragged to another part of the portal.

"What's going on!" Kira looked frightened. "What's happening to the portal?"

Suddenly a window appeared in front of the two and the gravimetric currents pushed both rangers into it and out of the dimensional realm.

**New York City**

The sun was bearing down, as it was in the middle of summer in the city that never sleeps. People were going about their business as usual, going to work, shopping, etc.

At a corner of Time Square, Conner got up from the ground, though it was partly filled with some trash. He saw Kira nearby and walked over to her. He helped her get up while being approached by a few people asking if they need any help. They politely said no and the people went about their daily business.

Kira noticed the Time Square building, acting as a gigantic fork in the road by diverging roads on either side of it. Kira tapped Conner on the arm. "Conner, look at that."

Conner turned around and saw the building Kira was looking at. "We're in New York City."

"Yeah, but are we in our New York?" Kira wasn't for sure if they were in their own universe, or another cartoon universe.

"Conner to anyone," Conner called out on his morpher. "I'm not getting anything Kira."

"Maybe we're too far away for the communication system to work," Kira guessed. "We're on the east coast while Reefside is on the other side of the country."

Conner seemed to agree with that hypothesis. "That could be. I'd like to think so, then all we have to do is get back over there. We could always call our parents and have them send some money over here so we could get back. We can worry about the aftermath from our parents later."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan to me," Kira nodded with the plan of action her friend had thought of. "But since we're here, we might as well look around. How often do we get to go to New York?"

"Alright," Conner agreed, "but not for too long."

They walked across the street to several of the shops and stores that surrounded the city.

"You know, I always wanted to buy a hat from here!" Kira smiled as she saw a hat store. "Let's go in!"

Conner was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He shrugged his shoulders and obliged Kira's request, though he wasn't going to spend all afternoon with her while she shopped and browsed around. He could never figure out why women in general always enjoyed shopping and going to store after store.

Kira eyed several hats that were lined up on the wall. "Oh these are just gorgeous!"

To Conner, those were just hats, and he didn't seem to know why those looked so special to Kira. They actually looked ugly in his opinion.

"Look Conner," Kira said as she grabbed one of the hats and put it on her. "Don't I look elegant and debonair?"

"Oh yeah, you look like a modern day Audrey Hepburn," the red ranger teased.

Kira stuck out her tongue as a way of brushing off Conner. She was about to get another hat before she heard several screams coming from outside the store. Curious, she and Conner went to go investigate to see what was happening.

"Maybe someone is being robbed?" Conner took a guess.

"In the middle of the afternoon in broad daylight?" Kira didn't think that was going on.

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "It could happen."

As both teens looked outside to see what all the commotion was about, they were surprised to see what they saw. A ghost was eating all the hotdogs from a nearby hotdog stand. The vendor of the stand had already ran away in terror.

"Oh wow!" Conner was surprised to see a ghost. After all, it was the first time he ever saw something of that paranormal phenomena before.

The ghost finished the hotdogs and looked at the people in the various shops watching it. It decided to bother them since there was nothing more for it to do outside. It started to make its way to the hat store.

"Good lord," Kira looked at Conner. "We need to back away from the window."

Conner nodded and both, along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered back up further inside the store while the ghost itself entered by going through the building.

"I never knew I was going to be done by a ghost, of all things," Kira had thought about the various ways her life could end, especially since she was a power ranger.

Various people started to cry out as the ghost started to trash the store. "Quick!" A customer said. "Someone call the……"

**Ghostbusters Firehouse**

"Ghostbusters," Janine Melnitz, the secretary for the ghostbusters said in her New York accent. " Yeah, uh huh," she said as she was jotted down some information on a note pad. "A hat store? I guess even ghosts want to look good," she cracked a joke, though humor was probably not the best idea right now. "Hey lady, I was just joking. Yes of course they'll be right on over."

Janine hung up the phone. "Talk about a pushy person." She rang the bell which activated the bell system that ran throughout the entire firehouse.

Peter got up from his office, which was directly behind Janine's. Egon and Ray came up from the basement where the containment system was that kept the ghosts that were trapped. Winston came down from one of the polls.

Winston was the only one in his uniform while the rest were in their civilian clothing.

Ray looked at the secretary. "What's up Janine?"

Janine tore out the piece of paper with the information and handed it to Ray. "Gotta live one over in Time Square. Some ghost is busting up a hat store. There's the address"

"Guess the ghost wants to look good," Peter said.

"That's what I said," Janine stated. "They didn't like my humor."

Ray looked at the others. "Let's go guys!"

Winston grabbed the keys to the car. "Alright, get to drive the car." However, despite wanting to be behind the wheel, Egon grabbed the keys from him. Winston looked at Egon. "Say man, why'd you do that?"

"Because you drive the car too much," Egon stated. "And I want to drive."

Winston shrugged his shoulders. Fair was fair, Winston guessed. "Fine, but I've got shotgun!"

Peter, who was putting on his uniform beside Ray, looked at Winston. "I've got shotgun. You can ride in the back with Ray." Peter looked over at Ray. "He won't bite!"

After a mere few minutes, the ghostbusters got inside Ecto-1. Egon was about to start the engine before something came inside the car. It was Slimer, the little green ghost that slimmed Peter at a hotel. However, with the destruction of Gozer, Slimer had become part of the ghostbusters, like a pet of sorts, to the dismay of Peter who did not tolerate the ghost and thought of him more as a pest.

"Ugh, what are you doing here," Peter looked at Slimer who had moved between Peter and Egon in the front seat.

"Aw, how cute," Winston said. "The little guy wants to go on the case with us."

Peter crossed his arms. "No way, we're not taking this floating garbage disposal with us!"

Slimer looked sympathetically at Peter, his orange eyes now big and some what puffy.

"Oh Peter, can't we just take Slimer on this one case," Ray asked, acting like he was trying to get permission from his parents to do something.

"Come on Peter," Egon looked at the man. "It's not like Slimer is going to get in the way."

Peter sighed, though he looked at the green ghost with a stern expression. "Alright Slimer you can come," he said pointing his finger at the green glob of goo. "But if you get in the way, you're not coming on another case with us. Got it?"

Slimmer nodded and hugged Peter.

"Yeaaaauuuuccccck!" Peter was left with a glob of green slime around his waist where Slimer had hugged him. "Slimer!"

Slimer just smiled. "Sawweee Peeeweeerrrr," he said though not in the best English, but enough that everyone understood him.

Peter looked at Egon. "Come on Egghead, let's go before I regret this, although I already have."

Egon started up the car. The sirens came on and the car flashed out of the firehouse and onto the street where it accelerated to the destination where the ghost was.

**Downtown**

Several of the crowd had managed to somehow slip by the ghost and ran away, although there were still a few left inside the store, including Kira and Conner.

The ghost flew up right beside Kira, which made Conner move several feet away from the girl.

"Conner!" Kira cried out as the ghost had pinned her up against a wall. The ghost started to sniff Kira, looking at her, and then sticking it's black tongue out and licking Kira in the face. "Ewww," Kira cried out.

Slobber started to come out of the ghost's mouth as it continued to make some sort of sexual advancement at Kira.

"Conner, help me!" Kira now had her eyes closed, trying to get the picture of the ghost out of her mind. The ghost started touching Kira's hair then moved down and touched her face. Kira herself started to shake, fearing for her life. She knew she couldn't get away from the ghost without risking some sort of injury to herself or perhaps to the other people still left in the store.

Conner grabbed several hats and started throwing them at the ghost. "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone else."

The ghost, who had six eyes, turned its ugly head to see Conner. It started to scream and started to move towards the red ranger, leaving Kira out of harms danger.

Conner quickly reacted by heading for the exit. "This was a great idea." As Conner got out of the store, he started to run up the block, being pursued by the ghost. "Frightened teenager being chased by a ghost coming through!" Conner shouted as he made his way past the crowds of people that were in the streets.

With no option, Conner made his way to the buys streets before almost being run over by the Ecto-1. Conner looked at the ghostbusters from the outside and turned around to see the ghost nearing him. Conner stepped aside which helped the ghostbusters get their first view of the ghost that was edging its way towards Conner and the ghostbusters.

Peter stuck his head out of the car. "Get in kid!"

Conner nodded and ran to the back where Winston opened the side passenger door where he sat. Conner was on the floor of the car while trying to catch his breath. "Thanks."

"Put some speed in this baby Egon!" Winston said from the back.

Egon quickly moved the car away from the ghost and parked it nearby, away from the ghost so they could get their proton packs on.

The four ghostbusters got out and quickly grabbed their proton packs from the back, while Conner got out of the car but stood to the side watching the four do their job. Conner was a big fan of these guys, especially the cartoon show he used to watch when he was growing up. Seeing these guys in their element firsthand was something Conner was glad he was witnessing.

"I think Janine is wrong. I don't think a hat could improve this ghost's image," Peter joked as he looked at the creature approaching them.

"Alright boys, hit it!" Ray said as all four ghostbusters activated their proton guns.

The four streams hit the ghost with full force, trapping the ghost. The ghost started to break away from its entrapment, but couldn't move.

Egon grabbed a trap from the back of his proton pack and flung it out as it hit the ground and rolled directly underneath the ghost. "Trap out!" He shouted.

Though curiosity got the better of him, Slimer flew out of the car and came well near the ghost as it was still being hit with the streams emanating from the ghostbusters proton guns.

The ghost saw Slimer and grabbed the green ghost. Slimer started to cry out, panicking to the point that it too was now being targeted by the ghostbusters weapons, though it was on pure accident.

Peter out of annoyance yelled at Slimer. "Blasted Slimer!" Peter eyed Egon. "Hey boy genius, don't hit the trap yet. Slimer's in the way."

"I know," Egon said.

Ray shook his head. "The ghost has Slimer. The ghost is too powerful for Slimer to break free."

Winston looked at Ray. "So what are we supposed to do?"

There was no choice, they all had to stop their firing. Ray looked at everyone. "Cease fire!"

The ghostbusters stopped firing proton streams from their weapons and saw the ghost laughing at the four, almost mocking them.

"Slimer, try to break free!" Ray shouted.

Slimer tried to but couldn't. "Hewwweeeblablablooooo wewwwwwwww!" Slimer cried out in his ghost language gibberish.

Conner who had been watching the entire time, walked over to the ghostbusters and looked at the ghost who had chased him just a few moments ago. "Hey ugly, why don't you attack someone your own size!"

The ghost started to get mad and let go of Slimer from his grasp. As the thing started to charge at Conner, the ghostbusters began firing at the ghost again.

"We've got it!" Winston said.

Egon stepped on the peddle and the doors on the trap opened. The ghost tried to fight it's way out but couldn't and went inside the trap. The ghostbusters stopped firing.

Conner let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over."

"That thing wasn't too bright," Egon summarized.

"Lucky for us," Winston responded.

Peter, however, went over to Slimer, looking at him with a strict demeanor. "Slimer, I told you not to leave the car!"

Slimer couldn't do anything except take the lecture from Peter. He knew he had messed up, but there was no way out of it for the green ghost.

"For once in your dead lifetime, why don't you listen!" Peter's voice started to rise. He turned to the other three ghostbusters. "You see, I knew this was going to happen! This is why Slimer should never come with us. He always gets in the way! He almost got blasted into the trap!" Peter again turned his attention to the green goblin. "No more coming with us slime-ball. You screwed up big time!"

Peter walked towards the back of the car to unload his proton pack in the carrier inside the car. Winston and Egon had managed to unload theirs, although Ray was still wearing his while listening to Peter dress down Slimer.

"Come on Slimer," Ray quietly said. "Get in the car before something else happens."

Slimer obeyed and flew right inside the car.

Peter looked at Ray and then at Slimer. "He better stay put this time, or I'm going to throw him in the containment unit and let all the other ghosts have their fun with him." Peter walked over to Conner. "Thanks for the help kid." Peter then moved towards the various stores as he was trying to find the one hat store that called him and his friends for their services. "Say, which hat store was it again?"

Conner pointed to the one that had called him and his friends to get the ghost. Peter nodded at Conner and proceeded.

"Where you going Peter?" Ray called out.

"To collect our money for the spook we just busted," Peter said as he continued to make his way to the store.

Conner saw Kira and walked over to the woman. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kira did not know how to react in the situation she was just in. "But I'm probably better than the ghostbusters pet ghost is right now."

"Well I guess we can now say we're still stuck in the cartoon universe," replied the red ranger.

The Ecto-1 pulled right beside the two teens and Ray, who was now driving, smiled at Conner. "Thanks for helping us."

Winston, who is in the backseat, stuck his head out the window. "Yeah, I don't know what we would have done if the ghost grabbed Slimer."

Conner was trying to come up with a good response. "It's the least I can do. I just hope your ghost friend is okay."

Ray looked at Slimer who didn't even move a muscle. "He should be okay. Peter, uh Doctor Venkman, just gets like this every once and a while and lashes out on Slimer.

By then Peter had manage to collect the money and walked over to the car. He was about to get in the front seat but saw Egon in it and then opened the passenger side door and got inside the car. The Ecto-1 drove away leaving the crowd to go about their business.

"We should have told them we needed their help," Kira said.

"We still can get to their headquarters from on foot," Conner suggested. "Let's go. Maybe that Doctor Spengler person can help us get out of here."

**In New York Harbor**

A cruise ship, the Destiny, was coming ashore from a week long cruise. The ship was filled with a variety of people. Most of them who were rich and lived in the city. The ship itself was an enormous spectacle, delighting the eyes of those who saw it's heighten sense of beauty, a remarkable piece of engineering.

As the sun was setting and the evening was getting underway, the grandeur ship finally approached a port and docked. The passengers were getting off the ship and getting onto the port. However, unbeknownst to the passengers and crew, something was happening in the water.

Bubbles started to appear around certain areas of the water, almost as if the water was breathing somehow. Several boney fingers came out of the water, as well as several heads.

An elder woman, in her fifties was walking down the steps from the ship to the ground level. She turned her attention to an elder man. "I have to say Jack, this trip you took me on was delightful. I enjoyed myself."

The elder man smiled. "Hence why I took you on the trip." He smiled at her. "That and to get away from your annoying mother who keeps nagging me," the man quietly muttered to himself.

"What was that dear?" The lady asked.

The man simply smiled and dismissed what he said. "Nothing, dear, nothing."

As the continued to walk, they started to shake, along with the rest of the passengers, not to mention the people on shore and the crew still on the ship.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"Was that an earthquake?" Another person wondered.

"New York doesn't have earthquakes," another passenger said.

The people simply dismissed what happened and continued to make their way. Suddenly the ship shook again, this time the shake was more violent. Several people looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. As the people were gathering their thoughts, one of them peered to see the water. To their surprise, the water seemed alive and waves started to form. The ship started to shake again. People started to panic. Several people started to shout. Suddenly a loud thud rocked the ship.

Several of the crew went to go investigate and saw several creatures that resembled humans, dead ones, that were on the bows of the ship, attempting to climb it. Several of the creatures had seaweed on them and seemed to have a grayish skin color with some aqua blue pigmentation too.

"What the heck are those things?" One crewmember asked.

Another shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out." She looked at the other passengers, who now saw the creatures trying to climb the ship. Some of the other creatures were also trying to climb on shore from the port.

One of the crewmembers spotted the captain and ran over to him. "Captain, we're being boarded by creatures from the seas!"

"I can see that," the captain said. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone, from the passengers, to the crew, to the regular people working in the docks started to scream. Everyone on the ship started to vacate the ship and picked up their pace. A few people almost fell overboard, from the attempt to get off the ship and away from the waters.

"Move!" One person shouted.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Another person screamed.

"Women and children first!" A lady cried out.

As the creatures were trying to come on the ship and onshore, they started to chant something specific, "Tryggvason". One name that was being chanted by all the creatures.

Several of the creatures climbed up the ship and finally came on board the ship. But everyone by then had manage to get off the ship. Some of the other creatures were now coming aboard the port, all shouting "Tryggvason".

The people on shore were running for their lives, heading towards the city and away from the waters. "Someone call the ghostbusters!" The same thing was heard by everyone running away.

**Firehouse**

Conner and Kira had finally approached their way to the ghostbusters headquarters. The building was everything the two had remembered from the movies and in the cartoons. The ghostbusters "no ghost" sign hung above the building. The sign itself was illuminating as the sun was setting in and the light began to fade for the night.

"Looks like what I imagined," Kira said as she stood in front of the building.

Conner proceeded to go inside first while Kira followed him behind.

They entered the building and the first thing they saw was the Ecto-1 car, lifeless. Conner and Kira looked around the firehouse, seeing the storage lockers the ghostbusters keep their uniforms and some of their equipment, along with several poles that went to the other floors above them. Behind the car further on down, they saw the receptionist desk, along with Janine Melnitz who was the only person in the room. The two teens approached the woman who was looking at a magazine.

Janine stopped reading her magazine and looked at the two teens. "May I help you?"

"We're here to see the ghostbusters," Conner politely said.

"Yeah, we have a problem," Kira looked at the red haired secretary who was wearing green eyeglasses, a color Kira thought was intriguing since she never did see people wear green glasses at her school.

"Look, the ghostbusters are very busy and….."

"Listen miss, the ghostbusters just got back from a case involving a hat store, right?" Conner queried the secretary.

"Yes, so…"

"So, we were there, and we also helped get Slimer away from the ghost before he or it was sucked into the trap," Conner finished informing Janine. He had hoped his story would have some value with Janine.

Janine's eyes widened. "That was you guys who helped Slimer?"

The two teens nodded.

"Oh wow. The guys did mention someone helping them when Slimer got captured," Janine informed the two. "That and Doctor Venkman was in a bad mood because of that. And Slimer has been quiet ever since he got back."

"So can we see the ghostbusters?" Kira asked.

"Yeah sure," Janine smiled as she got up from her desk. "Let me go find them." Janine headed up the stairs to go look for the group. A few moments later she came back down with the four ghostbusters.

"Oh, it's you guys again," Ray said. "What can we do for you?"

Peter sat on Janine's desk, though she gave him a look which Peter smiled at. Winston pulled up a chair while Egon and Ray stood.

"Well, this is going to sound a little strange," Conner did not know how to say it.

"Try us," Peter casually said.

"You see, we come from another dimension, and…." Kira responded before being interrupted.

"Another dimension? Winston thought that sounded strange. "You're not trying to pull our leg, are you?"

"No, not at all," Kira politely replied back. "Like I said it's going to sound unusual, but we really are from another dimension or universe, or whatever you like to call it."

"And somehow, we got here in your universe," Conner added. "We know who the ghostbusters are, and the Staypuft Marshmallow Man, and so on. We just, somehow thought you guys would be able to help us find our way back."

"Does anybody feel lost?" Peter looked around the group.

"Hey man, you're always lost," Winston sarcastically said.

Ray looked at Egon. "What do you think about all of this Egon?"

Egon started to casually walk. "I've been thinking about other dimensions, alternate universes, other realities for a while now. It's a theory I have."

"Egon you cad," Peter smiled. "You've been holding back on us again, haven't you?"

"It's not something I had a lot of concrete evidence Peter," Egon replied back. "But it's also something that seems to be more real, since we deal with ghosts coming from the spirit world all the time."

"Alright," Winston started, "Just where do you guys come from, assuming you're telling us the truth?"

"We're from a city called Reefside," Kira said. "It's out in California."

"Never heard of a Reefside, California," Ray reacted.

"Probably because it's in another dimension Ray," Peter teased the man. He got up from Janine's desk and walked over to the two teenagers. "Look we're grateful, well they're grateful, you helped getting Slimer to safety. But this story of alternate realities and so on doesn't quite add up. I'm sorry kids, but I don't believe you."

By then, Slimer made his way down to the first floor, wondering what was going on. He went right next to Ray, staying as far away from Peter as possible.

Kira and Conner looked at each other and sighed. Although they had one ghostbuster somewhat convinced of their story, the other three remained on the fence. But that gave Conner an idea.

"If we did a demonstration to you, showing that we're not from around here, then would you believe us?" Conner asked the four.

The ghostbusters looked at each other and nodded.

Kira was trying to figure out what Conner's motives were. "Exactly what are we going to do for them?" She whispered to him quietly.

"We're going to morph," Conner said.

Kira was in disbelief. "Morph? You're crazy! That's not going to work here?"

"Hey it's worth a shot, he said. "Besides, if ghosts terrorize the city, and the guys put on a light show all the time, then I say our powers can work here too."

Kira decided to try anything at this point. "Alright."

"Dinothunder Power Up!" The two said in unison. Suddenly, a flash light appeared over their bodies. Their ranger suits now covered them up completely. Within a matter of moments, they became power rangers.

"Oh my," Peter's reaction was that of surprised.

"Wow!" Ray was enthused with excitement.

"Fascinating," Egon responded.

Conner and Kira proceeded to take off their helmets. "Now do you believe us?" Kira asked the group.

"Sure kid," Peter said. "We do now."

"That was some show you guys put on for us," Winston replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Slimer smiled at the two rangers.

Egon grabbed a PKE Meter and turned it on. He walked over to the two rangers and started to scan them. "Hmmmmm…"

"What does that mean?" Conner wanted to know what Egon was trying to find.

"The PKE Meter is turning up negative," Egon said as he turned the meter off. "Just how did you all do that anyway?"

Kira held up her left wrist and showed them her morpher. "This is what enables us to become power rangers. It's called a morpher."

"In our universe, we're called power rangers who fight crime and also fight this monster named Mesogog from turning the Earth to the age of the dinosaurs," Conner explained. "Our powers come from these crystals that were leftover from the meteor that crashed on the planet wiping out the dinosaur. We use the crystal to help us become rangers."

"We also have weapons and zords," Kira said.

"Zords?" Janine was fascinated. "What are those?"

"Large machine like vehicles, about half the size of a large sky scrapper building," Kira explained some more. "When the zords combine, they form what is known as a megazord, a powerful weapon the size of a high-rise building."

Ray was getting more and more excited. "Wow, that must be something to see."

"And plus on the side," Conner started, "we're also high school students."

"You guys are in high school, and do all of those things you just told us?" Janine could not believe it.

"Yeah." Kira said. "We're seniors this year too."

Conner looked at his friend. "Let's power down Kira." And with that, the two teens powered down from their ranger costumes and back to their regular outfits.

"Well, I'm sold," Winston said.

"Me too," Peter replied.

"I think everyone is guys," Ray responded.

Egon looked at the two. "Let's go upstairs to my workshop. I'll try to find a way to get you guys back to your own universe."

Kira and Conner smiled. They finally had some good news. As everyone was about top go upstairs, the phone rang.

"Ghostbusters, if you got a ghost, we'll make it toast," Janine said after she picked up the phone. As she was listening in, she started to write something down on a piece of paper. "You have to be kidding. Oh yeah, they're on their way."

Janine hung up the phone and looked at the four ghostbusters.

"What is it Janine?" Winston asked the secretary.

"A problem, a big problem we got down at the peer of Staten Island," she said.

"Big pollution problem," Peter said. "We already know about that. Bad problem, real nasty too."

Janine dismissed Peter's ramblings. "No, a bunch of people coming off a cruise ship reported ghosts coming out of the water and on shore. They're chanting something, some name called 'Tryggvason'."

"Hmmm…." Egon said. "Fascinating."

"Stop saying that will you," Peter remarked.

"Janine, run a search on your computer on the name 'Tryggvason'," Egon said.

Janine started to type in the name as the ghostbusters, as well as Conner, Kira, and Slimer. "I've got it," Janine said.

Egon started to read the information. "According to this, Tryggvason was a king of Norway back in nine-hundred and ninety-five to one thousand a.d." Egon was reading some more information, trying to figure out the connection to the ghosts. "It said that Tryggvason had practitioners tied down to the bottom of a skerry, a rocky terrain in the seas near the shore. Tryggvason believed these people were of seid, people who had witchcraft and sorcery in them. He left them to die after that."

"Oh boy," Ray reacted.

"But if that happened in Norway, why are they here?" Winston wondered.

"It's New York, everyone wants to come here!" Peter gave out a joke, though it didn't go well with the others.

"They're going to run a muck if we don't stop them," Ray looked at Egon.

The ghostbusters got up and headed towards the car. Conner and Kira followed them before being stopped by Egon.

"We want to help you guys," Conner said.

Egon shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, better leave these guys to us," Peter said. "It could get nasty out there."

"Stay here with Janine and Slimer," Egon replied, though more of an order. "We don't know how long this is going to take us anyway."

Conner and Kira nodded. They could only sit back and wait while the others went to work.

"Hey, you guys can tell me more about being power rangers," Janine smiled at the two.

"Yeah, yeah," Slimer nodded his head.

*********

Winston got in the drivers side and sat down. "Alright, I finally get to drive this time!"

Ray was riding shotgun while Peter and Egon rode in the back. Winston started the engine, turned on the lights, hit the siren, and the Ecto-1 rolled out of the firehouse and onto the streets of New York City.

**Somewhere In Stanten Island**

The creatures that had made it ashore were now walking the streets, wondering around. They all looked like zombies of sorts, though they were merely ghosts. Also, there were at least twenty of them.

Several of the creatures started touch various objects, making them come alive. One such object, a mail box, grew eyes, a pair of ghostly hands, some feet, and a mouth filled wit teeth that were sharp, not dull. The mail box started running in a direction, not knowing where it was going.

Another creature touched a car that was parked. Just like the mailbox, the car grew a pair of eyes, nasty big ones that were red, and some long, dangly arms. The creature's opened up it's mouth, slobbering on sight, and drove as fast as it could down the street.

Another creature touch several signs which came to life, able to walk around and do whatever they wanted, which was to terrorize the citizens of the city.

The ghostly creatures from the water continued their path towards the heart of the city, touch items as they came near them, brining those things to life as creatures and ghosts.

**Near the creatures**

The Ecto-1 was making its way towards the body of water that the creatures were first reported. The ghostbusters were wondering about the fight, if they could contain the creatures.

Egon was looking at the readings from his PKE Meter. Peter was peering over to see what Egon was doing.

"I'm reading multiple ecto plasmic entities straight ahead," Egon said. "The readings are off the scale."

"Anything else that thing says?" Peter was still looking at the meter. "I want to know my horoscope for today."

"It says don't get out of bed or you'll be sorry," Winston said as he was driving.

"These readings are unprecedented," Egon continued, ignoring what was being said around him. "I speculate these ghosts have a class size of a 9."

"Well since they're here," we might as ask them on a date," Peter smiled at Egon, tormenting him in his own little devilish manor. "You know, get to know them, what they did in the past, if they did know witchcraft. You know, the works."

Egon shook his head. "If we get out of this alive, remind me to never talk to you again."

Peter's eyes gazed into Egon's. "Promises promises," Peter smiled.

As they continued to drive, Ray saw something from his right. "What the heck is that?"

Winston also was curious as he looked over to see what Ray was looking at. It was a payphone attacking several people. It had it's phone wrapped around several people who were crying out for help.

Another strange thing was an oven trying to eat a person. It had the young man in it's grasp, with the man's left foot nearing the mouth.

"Hey man, we need to help these people," Winston said as he stopped the car.

The ghostbusters quickly strapped on their proton packs and began firing at the oven. As quickly as the oven came alive, it stopped and became normal, letting go of the young man.

He was trying to catch his breath while giving a thumbs up to the ghostbusters.

The ghostbusters then fired their proton beams at the payphone and that became normal, just like the oven. The two women ran away from the phone, scared at what just happened.

"Don't mention it!" Peter shouted as the women disappeared from his sight.

"Egon," Ray turned to him, "just where are these things coming from?"

Egon grabbed the PKE Meter and began scanning the area. "I don't know, but it would seem those machines have an ecto signature. But it seems those signatures disappear once we fire on them."

"Good thing for us," Winston reacted to Egon's statement.

Suddenly, a crowd started to run away, going past the ghostbusters, screaming for their lives. The ghostbusters looked at each, trying to figure out what as going on.

"What's their problem?" Winston was curious as to why those people were running away.

Suddenly a loud thud roared towards the ghostbusters, shaking them and the street.

"Ray, was that your stomach?" Peter asked the man.

Suddenly a large building, complete with bluish red eyes that were used to be windows, a mouth that was the door, and overgrown flat feet, turned the corner and made its way down the street.

The ghostbusters stared in disbelief of the thing.

"That thing is big," Winston observed.

Egon grabbed his meter and scanned the ghostly looking building. "Definitely an ecto presence in that building which made it come a live."

Winston pointed his proton blaster at the building. "Alright, we're talking full stream guys!"

The other three ghostbusters did the same.

"Hit it!" Winston ordered.

The four proton beams struck the building. Within a mere few moments, the building returned normal, though the windows and the door were now busted and glass was on the streets with the door also being on the street.

"This is getting insane, even for my tastes!" Ray wasn't liking what he was witnessing.

Suddenly some voices were chanting something from the distance. The ghostbusters huddled together, looking at the end of the street. The first creature appeared in their vision, followed by another, and another, and another. All of the creatures were chanting the same thing 'Tryggvason'.

"Uh oh," Egon saw the ghosts for the first time.

"Looks like the party crashers are here!" Winston looked at the creatures walking down the street towards the ghostbusters.

But something else was with the ghostbusters and the creatures. The ghostbusters heard some more noise, this time on the opposite side of them. They turned around and saw several cars, cars that were alive with eyes and mouths ramming up their engines.

"Forgot those party crashes," Ray said as he saw the cars, "look at these."

Suddenly the cars starting speeding down the street, edging their way towards the ghostbusters while the creatures on the opposite side stood there watching.

"We've got one shot!" Egon looked at the cars heading toward them. "When I say move, we all move!"

"I heard Miami is nice this time of year!" Peter joked.

Winston gave a hard look at the man. "Peter! Not that kind of moving!"

The cars were a few seconds from getting the ghostbusters. Egon did not hesitate at all. "Move!"

The ghostbusters ran towards different sides to avoid the cars. The cars drove past them as they were now heading towards thes creatures that brought them to life.

Winston looked at his comrades. "Alright, let's fry them!"

On one side, Winston and Egon grabbed their proton blasters and fired at the cars. On the other side were Ray and Peter who did the same thing. As the beams struck the three cars, the cars became normal after a few moments and wouldn't cause any more harm to anyone. But that still left the creatures who looked at the ghosbusters.

"Alright, I think it's time we take out these turkeys!" Ray said.

"Turkeys Ray? Turkeys!" Peter had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Next time you come up with something!" Ray said as he and Peter met Winston and Egon in the street.

In a line, Ray, Peter, Egon, and Winston stood as they looked at the creatures.

"Let's bag some ghosts!" Peter responded as he aimed his proton accelerator at the creatures.

The other three ghostbusters also aimed their proton accelerators at the ghosts.

As the ghostbusters were about to fire, several things grabbed them. It was more creatures. The ghostbusters dropped their proton guns to the ground as they couldn't hold to them. They tried to struggle to break free, but couldn't. The creatures forced the ghostbusters to let go of their proton packs, which hit the ground.

"Let us go!" Ray said as he tried to break free.

The creatures did not respond and kept on chanting 'Tryggvason'. They started to walk away while dragging the ghostbusters.

"Where are you taking on?" Ray demanded.

"Ssshhhh!" Peter said. "It's a secrete!"

"Man I hate surprises," Winston reacted to Peter's comment.

The creatures did not respond and kept chanting the same name as they carried the ghostbusters off.

While the ghostbusters were being carried by the ghosts, a news crew in a secluded area had been filming what was going on. A black woman in her early thirties looked at the camera. "I'm Marla Fields coming to you live. After a fierce battle with various objects that came alive, such as signs and cars, the ghostbusters were stopped by the creatures that had come from the seas. They were grabbed just moments ago and are now being dragged away to a place that we don't know at this time.

**Firehouse**

Janine was listening to the stories Kira and Conner were telling her about being power rangers and the different battles they had been.

"So those monsters just attack your city," Janine said. "What about other cities?"

"Other cities have been attacked in the past by past villains where power rangers resided," Kira answered Janine's question.

"Oh, but they don't attack other cities as of now?" Janine elaborated on her question.

"No, not that we're aware of," Conner responded.

Janine was about to ask another question but was interrupted by Slimer who came flying down the ceiling. "Jaweeen, Jaweeen!" Slimer tried to speak the best he could.

"What is it Slimer?" Janine looked at the green ghost.

Slimer grabbed Janine's small television set, put it on her desk, and turned it on. The reporter Marla Fields was on, telling all who were watching about the ghostbusters.

"As we keep our distance, it now becomes apparent the creatures are going to take the ghostbusters on the cruise ship Destiny, the same ship the crew reported seeing the ghosts at the same time. "What is in store for the ghostbusters is unknown to us at this point."

Slimer turned off the tv. "See, see!"

"Oh man, those things have the guys!" Janine reacted to what she just saw.

"We have to help them," Conner knew that if the ghostbusters were killed, he and Kira couldn't get home.

Janine got up from her seat and walked over towards her right to one of the lockers. She opened and grabbed one of the spare proton packs. "Here, there's another pack and a few ghost traps. Grab them, will ya."

Kira walked over and grabbed the other proton pack while Conner grabbed the two traps.

"We're not going to use these things are we?" Kira looked at the secretary.

Conner got the other proton pack from Janine. "Looks like we have to."

"Come on, it's easy to use these things," Janine gave a half smile to them. "Let's get in my car and drive."

Conner, Kira, and Slimer followed Janine to her parked car, which was right on the side of the firehouse.

**********

Janine was driving her car while Kira sat in shot gun and Conner and Slimer rode in the back, along with the equipment.

"You really think we can stop these guys?" Kira asked Janine.

"If you can save Slimer from being vaporized, you can do anything," Janine answered Kira's question as she continued to drive.

As the drove to help the ghostbusters, they came across the proton packs that the ghostly creatures had taken off of the guys. They also saw Ecto-1 nearby. Janine stopped her volkswagon car and got out of it.

Conner started to grab a few of the proton packs while Kira grabbed the other two.

"We need to get these to the guys," Janine said.

Conner and Kira observed the parked Ecto-1. "We'll take Ecto-1 and follow you to where the ghostbusters are," Kira said.

Janine agreed and got in her car with Slimer. Kira and Conner got in Ecto-1 with Kira in the drivers seat. Luckily, the keys were still in the ignition. She started up the car and followed Janine.

Conner looked around the Ecto-1, smiling.

Kira noticed it and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Conner said. "It's just that I've always wanted to ride in this car. Like as if I was about to go and fight some ghosts."

"Looks like you got your wish Conner, cause we're living out your fantasy right now," Kira replied as she followed behind Janine.

*********

After a few minutes of driving, they drove to where the ship was docked and got out of the cars. They even saw the reporter who informed them of the plight the ghostbusters had taken.

"Who are you guys?" Marla Fields asked as she ran over to Conner and Kira. "I've seen Janine Melnitz and Slimer before, but don't know who you two are."

"We're here to save the ghostbusters," Conner said to the reporter.

The reporter nearly laughed at the statement. "You got to be kidding me! You kids are going to save the ghostbusters?"

Conner looked sharply at the reporter. "Yeah lady, we're going to save the ghostbusters. So step aside and watch us save the day."

Conner and Kira grabbed the two proton packs, turned them on, and strapped them on.

***********

The creatures threw the ghostbusters on the ground, as they had been dragged to the top of the deck of the cruise ship.

"You could have dropped us down gently you know," Peter said as his bottom began to ache a little.

"Tryggvason, Tryaggvason!" The creatures continued to chant.

"How about you try-go shut up for a change," Winston was getting tired of hearing the same name over and over.

The creatures turned their attention to a figure making its way towards the ghostbusters. At first the ghostbusters couldn't see what the creature was exactly, that was until the creature came into the light. The ghost was exactly like the other creatures, though some how the ghostbusters were beginning to think the ghost was the leader of the others.

"Ghostbustersssssssssss," the creature in a low and quiet tone said as he now stood with his fellow ghosts.

Egon gulped. "Just who are you exactly?"

"And why do you want us?" Ray added.

The creature began to speak. "We are the lost souls who died by the hands of King Olaf Tryggvason."

"So we gathered," Winston sarcastically said.

The creature spoke again. "We were accused of witchcraft and using magic on others. We were falsely accused and now we're back again to get our revenge."

Egon looked surprised. "We didn't do anything to you."

The creature nodded his head. "We have come back to get our revenge on you because you're destroying our spiritual brethren." He pointed at the four ghostbusters. "We shall take out our revenge on you since you persecute the others for being what they are, just like how Tryggvason left us for dead for what we were, simple people. Once we eliminate you, our kind will have this world for ourselves!"

"And all this time I thought you were just playing tourist!" Peter responded.

"Now we shall have our revenge starting with you four!" The ghost started to laugh.

The other ghosts continued to chant the name of the king that killed them as they were about to get rid of the ghostbusters once and for all.

Winston looked at the others. "Well guys, it was nice working with you all."

"I can't believe after all the ghosts we've battled, we're going to be outdone by a bunch of spirits who are out for revenge," Egon couldn't have imagined ghosts wanting to come after them for something as futile as revenge.

The head ghost creature looked at the ghostbusters as it smiled. "Any last requests?"

"We've got one"……

The ghostbusters and the ghosts wondered who made that comment and looked at the end of the ship, only to see Kira and Conner wearing proton packs and carrying the proton accelerators blasters. Both proton packs had traps on the left side. Janine and Slimer carried the other four proton packs.

The head ghost creature reacted. "Whoooooo arrrrrrrrre yooouuuuuu?"

"The last thing you'll ever see in this world," Conner said.

"Now!" Janine said to the two teens.

Proton energy streams came out and started to hit the creatures, though Kira and Conner nearly fell back because of the kick the streams had once they came out of the proton blaster.

"Geeeeeetttttttt ttttthhhhhheeeemmmmmmmmm!" The head ghost said.

But Conner and Kira continued to fire at the ghosts, stopping them. The creatures cried out when the proton streams hit their bodies.

Kira looked at Conner and smiled. "It's working!"

As the ghosts battled of their lives, Janine and Slimer used the distraction and slid the four proton packs to the guys. "Compliments on us!" Janine smiled.

The head ghost, who stood behind the other ghosts, saw what Janine had done and saw the ghostbusters now with their proton packs.

"Payback time!" Winston smiled.

"Heat em' up!" Peter called.

"Smokin'!" The three other ghostbusters said. It was the same call they all said when they first battled Gozer.

"Say goodnight fellas, cause the Real Ghostbusters are here!" Ray said.

"Hit it!" Peter commanded.

The four ghostbusters fired their proton guns and hit the head ghost and some of the other ghosts while Kira and Conner and the rest tied up.

Peter looked at Slimer who was by Janine. "Well what are you waiting for Slimer? Get the traps out!"

Slimer smiled at Peter, who seemed to have forgiven him from earlier, and flew to the four ghostbusters and got the traps out. He then flew over to Conner and Kira without getting in the way and got their traps out. The four ghostbusters and Kira and Conner kicked the traps out right next to the ghosts.

"Hit the traps!" Ray shouted.

All six stepped on their respective traps and saw the ghosts getting pulled in.

The head ghost started to scream in agony. "Nooooooooooo, nooooot aaaggggaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnn!" The ghosts disappeared in the traps as the doors to the traps closed.

"You did it!" Marla Fields, the reporter said as she had her camera operator film the entire battle.

Conner and Kira gave each other smiles and looked at the ghostbusters. "That was tough!" Conner said.

"Wait til the others find out we busted some ghosts!" Kira couldn't believe she just captured those creatures.

The other four ghostbusters, along with Janine and Slimer joined Conner and Kira.

"Looks like you guys earned your ghostbusting stripes," Ray said.

Egon congratulated the two. "A fine job you two did, though not an easy task."

"Thanks," Kira smiled as she liked hearing the compliments from the ghostbusters.

Marla began speaking. "I'm Marla Fields, coming to you live where the ghostbusters ironically with some help captured the ghosts that had arrived onshore earlier this evening. As amazing as that sounds, the ghostbusters were about to be killed by the very beings they capture all the time, if it weren't for these two young teenagers." Marla walked over to Conner and Kira. "What are your names?"

"Conner McKnight," he spoke in the microphone.

"Kira Ford," she also said in the microphone.

Marla began to speak again. "And do you think you're going to join the team now?"

Both teens smiled but politely shook their heads.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen," Marla said looking at the camera. "The ghostbusters heroes, Conner and Kira, who despite the risk, took a chance and battled the ghosts, helped the city from facing an unimaginable nightmare. I for one am grateful. This is Marla Fields for channel 14 news."

Marla looked at the group. "Really guys, thanks a lot. The city owes you all." She then walked away with her camera crew and headed back.

"Now I think we can go about finding a way to bring you guys back to your home," Egon smiled at the two.

"Yeah, yeah!" Slimer nodded.

Suddenly a flash a light appeared by the group.

"Oh no, what is that?" Janine ran over to Egon and held him. "Hold me Egon!"

"Um…" Egon did not know what to do in that kind of moment, although he always believed Janine came to his side more often just to get some time with him.

Suddenly the flash grew bigger, finally becoming a portal.

Kira looked at the ghostbusters. "This is our ride."

Both Kira and Conner took off their proton packs and laid them on the ground.

"It was great helping you guys," Conner smiled. "I've always wanted to fight along side the real Ghostbusters."

"Hey, next time you're in town, we'll see if we can't battle something bigger, much, much bigger!" Peter winked at the two.

"So long!" Kira said as she waved back at the five and Slimer.

Conner and Kira went into the portal and disappeared, leaving the ghostbusters, Janine, and Slimer on the boat. Slimer started to cry, which sent green slime flying on Peter's uniform.

Peter gave an angry look at the green menace. "Slimer!"

Slimer just smiled and floated down and gave Peter a kiss, which left green slime on Peter's face. The others started to laugh.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Peter started wiping off the slime off of him. "Ughhh!!!!!"

"Come on guys," Winston smiled, "lets go home."

*And there you people go. It was a very, very long story, but I had fun with it*

*Next up, Tommy helps the special unit G.I. Joe battle some Cobra butt!*


	8. Chapter 8: GI Joe

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_G.I. Joe is owned by Hasbro_

_80's music song: "Promises In The Dark" by Pat Benatar_

**G.I. Joe Special Unit Headquarters**

Low Light was in one of the recreation rooms reading a magazine. Lady Jaye walked in, noticing the man, and walked towards a vending machine.

"Hey Low Light," the woman said.

"Hey."

Low Light wasn't much for words, not strong in striking up a conversation, but that did not seem to bother him.

"I see you're under dressing for the evening," Low Light noticed the casual short sleeve yellow shirt and blue jeans that Jaye was wearing.

Jaye went over to Low Light and opened up the candy bar she got from the vending machine. "Nice of you to notice my attire for the evening." She looked at his clothing, still in uniform. "Don't you want to get out of that thing? It's not like we've seen any action for a week."

"Nope."

Jaye shook her head. A typical response from him, a one word answer. "Bet you drive the ladies wild with your ability to talk."

"Yep."

"Whatcha reading?" Jaye asked.

"Weapons used for big game hunting."

"Oh, I didn't know you like to hunt," Lady Jaye responded.

"I don't, I just like to look at the latest weapons," Light said, finally mustering up a sentence. "Got an elephant gun that size of our current president's ego."

"Huh, I did not know that," Jaye replied. "Well have fun."

"Where you going?" Light asked.

"Out to see a movie," Jaye responded. "I could use another person to tag along with. Could get lonely."

Low Light shook his head. "Nope. Thanks though." He buried himself back in his magazine.

Lady Jaye shook her head and walked out. "I tried to get him to go with me, as an invitation, and he ignores it." She continued to walk down a hallway. "Men, can't live with them, can't have them get a clue about you wanting to be with them."

Rock n Roll, the infantry officer that knows more about weapons than anyone else, walked into the recreation room. "I saw Jaye walk out of here."

"Yep."

"She looked all dolled up," Rock said. "Wonder where she is going?"

"The movies."

Rock n Roll nodded. "And um, did she try to you know, invite you?"

"Uh huh."

"Looks like she failed again," Roll knew Light's personality all but to well. Light was one who wasn't social, but then again neither was Roll himself. "With her breakup with Flint, guess she is looking for someone new. Well, have fun."

"Going somewhere?" Light finally looked at Rock n Roll and noticed he was also dressed in casual clothing. Roll was wearing a white shirt with army on it and some blue jeans.

"I'm going for a drive to get some clean air," Roll responded to the question.

"With you and Jaye leaving the base, Cobra could strike anytime," Light replied, still looking at the man.

"Oh come on Low Light," Roll said in a frustrated tone. "Cobra hasn't done anything in a while and plus, I'm bored. Can't get too cooped up in here or I might end up like you." Roll flashed a smile at Light who gave him a quick glazing of his eyes and then buried himself back in the magazine. "Have a good night, or don't." Roll walked out of the room.

Light stared at the magazine and then glanced back at the entrance to the hallway. "I can have a good time. I like reading this stuff," he said to himself. "Bunch of rookies anyway!" He turned the page. "I wonder if this magazine has any cannons in it?"

Scarlet, who did counter intelligence for G.I. Joe, walked into the room to the vending machine.

Light looked up. "What do you want?" His voiced raised a little, thinking he was going to get harassed by her, just like with Lady Jaye and Rock n Roll.

"Came to get something to drink," Scarlet said. "Another good night for you, huh?"

"Eh……" Light grumbled and continued to read.

**Dimensional Limbo**

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this," Tommy looked around, floating in the empty void of nothingness that surrounded him. "I wonder how everyone else is doing, if they're even alive?"

He started to wonder about the other four, what they were experiencing. Maybe they got out and are at his house waiting for him. Maybe at least one got out. Tommy hoped they were alright. He did not want anything bad to come about them with his absence being trapped in the current place he was in. Maybe they've been in other cartoons. Tommy could only wonder what kind of cartoons the others had been in. What kind of experiences they were getting. From helping He-Man and the Transformers, it was all too unusual for him, helping cartoon characters he grew up with watching.

Tommy then started to think about his other friends, past ranger friends that he had not seen in years and wonder what they were doing. He wondered how Jason was doing, if Billy would ever come back to Earth, if Kimberly was still doing gymnastics, if Rocky ever got fat from all the eating he did, if Justin graduated college, if Tanya's music career had ever taken off. There were a lot of question Tommy wanted to ask them, should ask them, if he ever got out, if he ever had the nerve to call those people and check in on them from time to time.

Tommy did not have a clue as to how to get out of where he was and back home. "I need to find a way to get out of here, if there is a way out." Tommy began to think. "I wonder if this is all just a bad dream. Maybe I'm trapped in the cartoon universe forever?" Tommy looked at his dress shoes that he was still wearing from the morning he put the on for work. "Wish those things were red slippers so I could click them three times and go home."

Suddenly a bright light appeared. Tommy looked at it and saw a tear in the dimensional limbo portal he was in. "I hope this thing takes me back home." Suddenly he started being carried towards the light before being sucked in and disappearing from the limbo he was in.

**Cobra Command Headquarters**

A soldier for the Cobra Command walked to the Cobra Commander, a man who was wearing a uniform but had his face covered in a sheet, only having eye lid opening so he could see.

Cobra Commander looked at the solder. "What is it?"

The soldier, who was wearing a blue uniform with the Cobra insignia on it, saluted his superior. "Sir, I have some information you will enjoy hearing."

Cobra Commander looked on. "Continue."

"Our intelligence has spotted several soldiers of G.I. Joe who are on by themselves in the city. They're all alone."

Although no one could tell, the Cobra Commander was smiling beneath the cloth covering his face. "Excellent. This information can be most useful." The Commander continued. "Do you know where these people are?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir, we have their location."

"Very good," the Cobra Commander was delighted in hearing the answer. "Gather some troops and capture the soldiers and bring them here. We can use them as bargaining chips against G.I. Joe. I doubt they want their precious captured comrades to die in the mercy of the Cobra Organization!"

**Somewhere in the city**

"Woahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Tommy flew out from the sky and landed in the grass. He slowly started to move around although his body was aching from the pain he had from the crash.

He moved his head and looked around as he slowly got up on his feet. "I wonder where I am?" Tommy did not recognize the city landscape, the building, the streets, nothing. He did not know if he was in the real world and in another city, or still in the cartoon world, in a different cartoon.

Tommy started to walk towards one of the streets that was decorated with a series of buildings. As he moved along, he saw a poster on the side of the building. As he was about to study it further, he heard a noise behind me. He turned around and saw two young men, in their early twenties, holding a couple of knives.

"Give us your money or you're gonna get it pal!" One of the thieves said. He was short, about five feet and eight inches, overweight by about thirty pounds with a belly, and long shaggy brown hair that went towards his shoulders.

The other criminal was a tall one, around six feet and three inches, supporting a skinny yet boney frame, with blond hair in a pony-tail. "Do as he says!" The man yelled.

"Fat chance in that happening," Tommy said in a low but calm voice.

Both criminals started to laugh. "Well today ain't your lucky day then," the short and fat criminal said.

Suddenly both men started to charge Tommy but Tommy just ran up the side wall of the building and flipping around the criminals.

"What the…" the tall man said as he looked at his partner.

"Come on!" The short criminal said. They both started to charge Tommy again, which cause Tommy to run from the side of the building to the streets.

"Oh you want to play where people could see us," the short criminal said. "Fine by us."

As the two men started to go after Tommy again, they noticed a car heading right for them. The car suddenly stopped as it faced both Tommy and the two criminals.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?"

The two criminals looked at each other than back at the person in the car, though they couldn't see the person was because it was too dark.

"Watch out!" Tommy said to the person driving the car. "They have weapons!"

"Really?" The person said. The person in question stepped out of the car and walked close to Tommy as the two criminals stared. "So do I."

Tommy and now the two street thugs saw who the person in question was. It was Lady Jaye, though no one knew who she was, only that she was a woman.

Jaye grabbed two guns from her back of her jeans, pulled them out, and pointed them at the two thugs.

Tommy was alarmed by the appearance of two hand held guns and moved away from Jaye.

The short criminal started to playfully laugh. "We was just kidding."

"Yeah man," the tall thug said. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, I bet you boys didn't," Jaye smirked at the two men.

Suddenly, the two thugs started to run away in fear of what could happen to them. Jaye and Tommy watched the two, though Jaye did not do anything in response.

Once the two thugs were out of eye sight, she looked at Tommy. "You okay?"

"Uh," Tommy stared at the guns pointing at him. "I will be if you wouldn't point your weapons at me."

Jaye was embarrassed and complied with Tommy's wishes, putting the guns in her back pocket. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," Tommy said. _Not really_ is the only thing he could think of, but decided to not say that in response.

The woman stuck out her right hand. "Name's Lady Jaye."

"Um, Tommy," he said. "Tommy Oliver, well Doctor Thomas Oliver, but you can call me Tommy."

The two shook hands, a friendly gesture of saying hello to each other.

Lady Jaye smiled. "Well Doctor, Thomas Oliver, better known as Tommy, glad you're okay." She gave him a friendly smile. _He's cute_, she thought as she looked at him.

Tommy noticed his was being stared at by her. _Lady Jaye, the name sounds familiar,_ Tommy thought, "Have I see you before?"

Jaye shook her head. "I don't think we've ever met."

"Hmmm…" Tommy muttered. "I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

Jaye shrugged her shoulders. "We all see a face that seems familiar from time to time, I'm sure…."

Suddenly laser shots were being fired at Jaye and Tommy.

"What the.." Tommy cried out. He and Jaye took cover by Jaye's car. Tommy saw several soldiers, wearing the same uniform with a cobra snake on the shirt, firing at them. "Who are those guys?"

Jaye looked surprised. "You got to be kidding me!"

Tommy just gave her a blank stare.

"You don't know whose those creeps are?" Jaye said.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Those are Cobra Command soldiers," she explained to him.

"Cobra soldiers? Tommy looked puzzled. "As in the organization that was to rule the world?"

"Now you're catching on!" Jaye gave him a wink. "But we got to get out of here before we're killed." Jaye started to think. "Let's quickly jump in the car and drive out of here."

"Easier said than done Lady Jaye," Tommy replied. "But it's worth a shot."

"Okay then," Jaye nodded. "On the count of three, one, two….."

Tommy was getting in position to jump in the car.

"Three!" Jaye yelled.

Both Jaye and Tommy quickly got into the car, though they continued to get fired upon by the soldiers working for Cobra.

Jaye quickly started her car and sped away, leaving the soldiers without capturing the G.I. Joe soldier.

With the coast clear, Jaye looked at Tommy. "You okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. This has been some crazy night. First street thugs, now soldiers from an organization pressed for world domination."

"The only kind of life I wouldn't trade," Jaye playfully looked at Tommy, giving him a wink.

"I'm assuming you work for G.I. Joe?" Tommy finally realized where he was. He was in the cartoon world of G.I. Joe.

"How did you know that?" Jaye was curious, looking at him without the smile she was showing the man.

"Lucky hunch."

"You don't work for Cobra do you?" Jaye wondered

"No," Tommy said. "Why would they be firing at me if I worked for them?"

"To get me," Jaye replied. "Some new plot Cobra sent his goons for."

"I assure you I'm not working for them," Tommy responded. "Where I come from, I work to help people too, much like you and your special unit."

"Really?" Jaye's interest was now peaked.

"I would love to tell you more about it," Tommy said, "but it's imperative that you get me to your headquarters."

"We just met hun, and already you want me to take you back to my house to meet my parents," Jaye did not know what to think of Tommy's request.

"Something like that. Look, I'm not trying to deceive you in any way. I just need to get to headquarters. There's something I need to talk to you and the others you work with about."

Jaye looked at Tommy for a few moments before she turned her attention back to the road. "I believe you. You look like you have an honest face, a caring one. I'll take you to there."

**Cobra Base**

Cobra Commander slammed his fists against the consoles of the computer. "Blasted soldiers! You had her!"

"Sorry sir," one of the soldiers said in the audio communication link. "We have failed you."

"More so than ever," the man said. "You soldiers are worthless to me! You better find that blasted Rock n Roll, for your sake. Otherwise, I will personally torture you and watch you suffer and die slowly, a predicament you don't want to be in."

"Yes sir!" The soldier said.

Cobra Commander sat in his chair and tried to relax a little. "I knew I should have listened to mother and become an accountant!"

**Joe Headquarters**

Jaye and Tommy walked up to the doors to the headquarters. Jaye looked at Tommy. "Gotta put in the password. No peeking!"

Tommy turned away from Jaye so she could punch in the password to open the doors to go in. A few moments later, both walked in the building.

Tommy looked around, observing the famous G.I. Joe headquarters for the first time. "This is amazing."

Jaye smiled at Tommy. "What's so amazing, it's just some walls."

"Well it's amazing for me, being in the headquarters of the famous G.I. Joe."

"Oh," Jay said. "Listen, I could get in a lot of trouble for letting you in the base."

Tommy had come to realize that. "I'll just say I needed you help, and I have some important information to talk to you about, which isn't far from the truth."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jaye nodded in agreement.

As they continued to walk, Scarlet bumped into the two. "Hey, who is this?"

Jaye tried her best, it was show time. "This is a friend of mine, Tommy Oliver."

"We don't allow dates in here Lady Jaye," Scarlet gave her a stare.

"Look, we were being fired upon Cobra soldiers and escaped," Jaye tried to ease he companion's mood.

"Cobra forces?" Scarlet had a surprised reaction. "The only ones who really mess up a good night."

"That's why I had to bring Tommy here," Jaye said. "That and he has something very important he wants to tell us."

"Well I can gather up the troops, though Rock n Roll is driving around town," Scarlet replied.

"Rock isn't here?" Jaye started to think. "Maybe Cobra had intelligence showing I was out on my own tonight."

"If that's the case, he might know that Rock is by himself too," Scarlet understood what Jaye was thinking. "Come on."

**Somewhere in the city**

Several Cobra soldiers firing at Rock n Roll who had barricaded himself by a post office mail box. "Need to get backup," Rock said.

"It's no use Joe, we have you surrounded!" One of the soldiers said.

"Rock n Roll to base, come in," he held up a small walkie talkie. Nothing but dead silence. "Why can't I contact anybody?"

"You might as well surrender," another soldier said. "You can't contact your friends because we're blocking your transmission."

"Great, just great," Rock n Roll muttered. "I'm trapped like a rat."

**********

Scarlet, Lady Jaye, and Tommy ran into a room, a large room that contained a very large computer that seemed to take up have of the room all three were in.

_Cartoons never cease to amaze me,_ Tommy thought as it seemed that every cartoon always had some sort of large computer, larger than anything he has ever seen in the real world.

"Hey, who is that?" Low Light was already in the room when he saw Tommy.

"No time to explain," Scarlet said. She started to press several buttons on the gigantic computer console as Tommy, Jaye, and Low Light watched on.

"Scarlet to Rock n Roll, come in?" There was not a response.

"What's happening?" Low Light wanted to know what was going on.

"I got ambushed by Cobra forces, along with this man," Jaye indicated Tommy. "We think they knew I was alone and now are targeting Rock."

"That Cobra scum!" Light nearly yelled out.

Scarlet shook her head. "I can't pinpoint where Rock n Roll is either. It looks like Cobra is jamming the signal in trying to find him."

If Cobra got his hands on just one Joe, he could use whatever technology he had in his arsenal to try to get information from them. That could turn the balance of the battle in favor of Cobra. If he did that, he would be unstoppable and G.I. Joe wouldn't stand a chance against him and his organization.

"We need to gather everyone and have them come here for a meeting," Scarlet said.

**********

Several of the Joe's had gathered in the room, including Flint, Roadblock, and Sergeant Slaughter. All of them were wondering what was going on. They also wondered who Tommy was.

"Hey, what's going on?" Roadblock wondered.

"Yeah, and who is this little twerp?" Slaughter looked at Tommy.

Lady Jaye eyed Slaughter. "His name is Tommy Oliver. I helped in when he was being attacked by two street thugs. We then came in a cross fire with several soldiers from Cobra where we quickly got in my car and fled to safety." Her voice was harsh, more so than it had been when she talked to others, though with Slaughter, one had to act tough around him.

"We think Cobra knew that Lady Jaye was by herself," Scarlet added. "That's why she was attacked. We also believe Cobra knew that Rock n Roll was alone and has been attacked."

"Have you tried to contact Rock?" Flint asked.

Scarlet nodded. "We tried, but our communications were garbled."

"We think Cobra has messed up our attempt in communicating with Rock," Jaye added. She shook her head. "If Cobra gets his hands on him….."

"He's going to use Rock and try to lure us into his trap," Flint knew how Cobra's mind worked. For a warrant officer, Flint knew his stuff.

"We need to come up with a plan in getting Rock back," Roadblock deduced.

"I say we go to Cobra Command and blast the entire base," Low Light finally said something, though trying to keep a low profile.

"And Rock n Roll along with it," Flint shook his head. "Anything else you want to contribute to the team?"

Low Light just stood there, not saying a word.

"We need a better plan people," Flint looked to the others.

Tommy decided to say something. "I think I can be of some assistance."

Slaughter looked at the man. "You! But what can you do?"

"You can use this device on my wrist as bait," Tommy pointed to his morpher.

"What is that, a watch?" Slaughter looked at the morpher, trying to figure what the device was.

Tommy shook his head. "It's a morpher that allows me to become a power ranger."

"A what?" Roadblock did not know what to think.

"What's a power ranger?" Lady Jaye asked.

Tommy decided the only way to convince these people is to show them. "Alright, step back."

However, before Tommy could do anything a beeping noise was coming from one of the consoles by the computer. Everyone suddenly looked at the console where the beeping was coming from. Scarlet punched a few buttons on the console. Suddenly the image of Cobra Commander appeared.

"Greetings Joe's," Cobra said.

"What do you want?" Flint asked. "You know we don't want to see you're ugly face."

The Cobra Commander just laughed at the remark. He knew all of them would have no choice in what to do once he made why he contacted the base clear. "Flattery will get you blown up, personally by me Flint."

"I'm sure all your lady friends say the same thing to you all the time," Slaughter also poked fun at the commander.

"Silence!" Cobra Commander yelled. "I am the only one who will be doing the talking."

Lady Jaye looked at the man. "What do you want?"

Cobra Commander started to snicker a little. "It seems that you are one person short tonight, correct?"

Everyone knew where this was heading, though they did not want to think of the worst. Flint spoke up for the group. "Get to the point Cobra scum!"

Cobra Commander stepped back to reveal Rock n Roll, who was standing next to a wall in chains. His clothes were torn up and Rock was badly beaten to the point where everyone noticed blood around his lips and some scratches a black eye.

Jaye lashed out. "Cobra, when we get our hands on you…"

"You what!" Cobra screamed out, punching the computer console with his fist. "You are in no position to make such threats Lady Jaye, no threats at all. None of you are."

Scarlet put her hand around Jaye's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"What do you want Cobra?" Flint asked.

If Cobra's face wasn't covered up, he would have shown his smile to the rest of the group. "Why, your surrender. Is there anything else that would be so obvious to what I want?"

"Give us a minute to discuss this," Flint said. He looked at Scarlet and she immediately pushed a button to mute so Cobra could not hear their discussion. Flint looked at the group, acting like the leader. "Anybody got any options?"

Low Light spoke up. "I say we surrender ourselves, go into Cobra command, and blow the place up."

Flint shook his head. "Anybody have a serious plan?"

"I thought it was serious!" Low Light was the only one who thought his plan could actually warrant what should be done.

"Cobra has us cornered," Slaughter replied. "The man knows we're going to have to play his card. He had Rock. There's not much we can do."

"Except surrender," Lady Jaye added. "That's the only option I can think of," she then looked at Light, "that doesn't involve killing someone."

Scarlet nodded. "Jaye's right Flint. That's the only option we have." As much as Scarlet wanted to go out with a fight, she knew of she and the other Joe's did, they would risk Rock's death.

"I hate surrendering to the Cobra," Roadblock replied. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he also knew there wasn't another option. "Blasted army network that would trade their own mothers if they could get the entire world."

"There is another option," Tommy replied. All eyes turned to him as he walked up to Scarlet. "Put the audio back on Scarlet."

She looked at Tommy, not know what he was going to do, then looked at Flint who nodded his head for her to do what Tommy asked. Scarlet complied and the audio came back on.

"Cobra Commander, I may have something for you that will prove more valuable than these people's surrender," Tommy said as he looked at the commander.

"Who are you?" The Commander asked. "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Tommy Oliver, and I have a source of power that will aid you in your quest in taking over the world."

"Really," Cobra's interest was now peaked. "And what sort of power is this that you so happen to have?"

Tommy sighed. He did not like doing this, but thought this would be the only plan that would actually not make the G.I. Joe soldiers captives of Cobra. _I just hope this works_, Tommy thought. "Dino Thunder, power up!" Suddenly Tommy morphed and became the black dino ranger.

The Joe's stepped back a little, surprised at what they just saw, never seeing anything like that before.

Cobra Commander nearly lost his balance after seeing Tommy morph. "Interesting, but it looks more like a Halloween costume than anything else."

Tommy looked at Scarlet. "Check the computer readings that show how much power I'm generating."

Scarlet complied and looked at the information, a little dumbfounded, and looked back at the group, including Cobra. "Tommy's right, the suit he has on has more power than anything I've ever seen before." She looked at Cobra Commander. "The power he has is more than anything you or us have ever encountered."

"Ah, excellent," Cobra replied. "If this power of yours that just transformed you to the costume clown I am looking at right now, then I want it! I can use the power to not only destroy you, but everyone else and take over as rightful ruler of Earth!" However, Cobra wanted to ask another question. "Just how do you get that power anyway?"

Tommy pointed to the morpher on his left wrist. "There is a crystal that empowers this morpher to give me the power."

Flint looked at Cobra Commander who seemed satisfied with the explanation from Tommy. "Then it's settled then, we trade our friend's power for Rock's life. Does this arrangement fit you?"

"It indeed does Flint, it does," Cobra responded. "Meet me at the old abandoned warehouse on Hilton Street in one hour." Cobra got more serious. "This better not be a trick, or your precious comrade here will be my first of many killings of you Joe's." The face of Cobra disappeared, showing a black screen.

Low Light walked over to Tommy. "Just what kind of power do you have boy?"

Tommy demorphed and looked at Light. "This power allows me to fight monsters, call up weapons, and call zords when needed."

"Zords?" Lady Jaye wondered what that meant.

"Never mind that," Tommy said.

"It appears you're not such a little runt after all," Slaughter gazed on Tommy. Slaughter's deduction of Tommy was apparently flawed.

"I'm impressed," Roadblock had never seen anything like that at all. "Just where exactly do you come from anyway? We've never seen anyone around here that can do that."

Tommy decided not to press the question into a full lecture. "I'm from another dimension, a dimension where I also fight an evil tyrant that wants to take over the world where I come from. But I and the other four rangers that have powers similar to my own are determined to stop him at every encounter we get."

Roadblock nodded. He seemed impressed with Tommy's answer. "Hate to see who you have to stop with those kinds of powers you have with you."

"Still, we can't just trade one life for one of our own," Flint switched the conversation to another direction. He did not want to see such a thing happen to Tommy, even if he did not know the man that well.

"Who says we're going to trade me off?" Tommy had a plan forming.

Lady Jaye looked at Tommy. "Just what do you have in mind."

"We need to quickly create another former, one that can dupe Cobra," Tommy responded. "Once he gives you your friend, I use the real morpher, morph and take on Cobra."

Light nodded in agreement. "I like this man's thinking."

"Not bad, not bad at all," Slaughter also agreed. Though he rarely showed it, Slaughter could also have a soft side under the macho exterior he always hides under. "I probably wouldn't have come up with something like that. In fact, I'd probably go with Light's plan and just blow up everybody."

"Well I've done this sort of thing before, from where I'm from," Tommy stated. "It works, most of the time."

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time?"

"Never mind that, let's get going on creating another…" Scarlet turned her attention to Tommy, "morpher."

**Cobra Command**

Cobra Commander walked over to Rock, who seemed lifeless after the beating he took from the soldiers employed by Cobra. "You know, even though I'm supposed to trade you for that man's power, I'm going to have to not comply with the deal."

Rock barley lifted his head at Cobra's. He was fighting pain, trying to not give in to the pain that Cobra's soldiers had forced on him. He did not want to give up.

"Too bad I'm going to kill you and the rest of the Joe's!" Cobra started to laugh. He then kicked Rock in the stomach as he walked off, leaving Rock n Roll to breath in and out several times before letting the pain escape his injured body.

**Hilton Street**

Two cars pulled up right next to the street where the trade was supposed to take place. Flint, Lady Jaye, and Tommy got out of one while Low Light, Slaugher, Roadblock, and Scarlet got out of the other vehicle. However, Scarlet left the group when the met up with each other and went to go do her own agenda.

"I just hope this plan of yours works Tommy," Flint said as he walked along side Tommy and the rest of the unit.

Tommy could only agree with that, though he did not say anything to Flint.

As the G.I. Joe unit moved inside to the warehouse, they stopped and looked around, trying to find Cobra and his solders.

The warehouse itself was old, dirty, and filthy. The floor was covered with dust and droppings from animals. There was little light illuminating the building, except the moon's light coming through the broken windows.

"Alright, just where are you Cobra scum anyway?" Slaughter nearly yelled out, his voice nearly echoing.

"Maybe they're not here," Lady Jaye looked around.

"And just where do you think they are, at a bar drinking and telling folklore about the beginnings of the Cobra organization?" Low Light shook his head, interjecting his sarcasm to Lady Jaye, though Light only did that from the uneasiness he was feeling right now.

"Keep sharp people," Scarlet looked around.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and the Joe's and Tommy were surrounded by Cobra soldiers, aiming their weapons at the soldiers. Cobra Commander walked in from another room, holding a gun and poking it at Rock n Roll who was in front of the Cobra leader.

"Greetings Joe's," Cobra Commander said.

Light grumbled. "Look what the street trash brought in."

Cobra Commander just shook his head. "Naughty naughty, especially if you're trying to get back your friend. I suggest you not say another word, or the deal is off, your friend dies, and you all along with him."

Flint gazed back at Low Light, letting him know to back down from trying to do something he would end up regretting later on.

"Now where is this person with the power I wish to have?" Cobra moved onto the real reason he was there. If the power was what he thought it was, it would give Cobra the advantage of taking down everyone and becoming the absolute ruler of the entire Earth.

Tommy approached the commander, slowly, not trying to show any hesitation towards the commander of the Cobra army. "I have what you want right here."

One of the guards walked over to Tommy, still pointing his weapon and the man, grabbed the morpher, and gave the device to the commander. Although it could have been a trick, just to make sure, Cobra had a scanning device that could detect power signatures. He grabbed it from one of the side pockets and began examining the device. Looking at the scanner, Cobra determined the morpher did have the power that he hoped it would have. Cobra had not seen this kind of power before, but was now eager to use it.

Cobra looked at Tommy, who was standing five feet away from the commander. "How does this work anyway?"

"Just say dino thunder power up, and the power you want is all yours," Tommy replied, knowing what would happen once Cobra did activate the morpher.

"Excellent," Cobra replied. "Oh, and since I have this power now, you all will die. So long Joe's!"

"You double crossed snake vile!" Roadblock snarled at the commander.

"Dino thunder power up!" Cobra said as he activated the morpher. However, the morpher started to send shocks of electricity through the Cobra Commander's body. "It's a trick! You lied!"

"Just like you did," Flint shouted. He looked at lady Jaye. "Now!"

Jaye activated a device she was carrying in her left hand. "I hope she's laid those bombs." Suddenly, several explosions from outside were heard and some of the bricks from the walls started to collapse. Fires started to form and spread around the old abandoned building.

"The structural integrity of this building is about to go under," Slaughter said to Flint.

Flint looked at Tommy and nodded. "Do your thing soldier!"

Tommy smiled and grabbed his morpher, the real morpher from his left pocket. "Dino thunder power up!" Suddenly Tommy morphed into the black dino ranger.

"Alright people, yo joe!" Flint yelled out. By then Scarlet had managed to come back inside. The Joe's got their weapons out and started firing at Cobra's men.

"Tommy, get to cover!" Lady Jaye shouted.

Tommy shook his head. "No need to Jaye, my suit is bullet proof, though I wish it were laser proof. That's another animal." Tommy grabbed his braccio staff and started swinging it on the soldiers to stop them.

Slaughter and Flint looked at each other, witnessing what Tommy was doing. "Man that guy has some nerves," Slaughter said.

"I wouldn't mind getting that can of power," Flint added. "We could use that against Cobra." He looked at Jaye who was a few feet away from him. "Lady Jaye, try to get to Rock N Roll."

"Gotcha boss," Jaye saluted the leader.

"I'll cover you," Low Light replied.

"No, we'll cover you," Roadblock corrected Light's previous statement.

As Low Light and Roadblock fired upon Cobra's men, Lady Jaye made her away across the room to Rock N Roll, where he was lying there.

"Hold on there partner," Jaye assured her friend with a confident tone.

As she was trying to move her friend, Cobra Commander managed to finally deactivate the device that was giving him electrical shots. He noticed his men were being fired upon the Joe soldiers. He saw Lady Jaye by him, trying to move Rock n Roll, and grabbed her. "Stupid child! You think you can outsmart the ultimate Cobra!" Cobra Commander said as he had his hand around Jaye's neck, trying to make her choke.

"Maybe not," Jaye muttered to say, "but he can."

Cobra wondered who she was referring to and turned around and saw the black ranger. Tommy swung his sword at the commander's right arm, causing him to let go of Lady Jaye.

"You fool!" Cobra cried out as he was trying to cover the pain on the arm that was just struck moment before. "When I get my hands on you, I'll…"

Suddenly Cobra was fired upon from behind and nearly fell down on the ground. "Shut up will you," Lady Jaye replied, now holding onto Rock.

"I will not let you have this day Joe's!" Cobra slammed his left fist to the ground. He looked at what men he had left, only to do what he always does best. "Retreat you morons, retreat!"

Though Tommy wanted to go after Cobra, Lady Jaye wanted Tommy to help her carry Rock and get out of the building, as some of the roof had already fallen down from the fire that continued to engulf the building.

**Joe Base**

Hours later, everyone was back at headquarters, resting. Rock n Roll and been put in their hospital and was resting. Though his injuries were severe, he was expected to make a full recovery, though it would be sometime before he could return to the team.

Everyone else had gathered around some tables, eating and drinking, laughing and thanking the high heavens that they all made it back in one piece.

"And so, Cobra looked back, trying to figure out who I was talking about, and Tommy just hit him with his sword," Lady Jaye started to laugh.

"I would have like to see Cobra's face when that happened," Slaughter replied.

Scarlet started to wonder. "I wonder what Cobra's face looks like under that mask he wears."

"If he has to wear a mask, his face has to look pretty gruesome for him to not show it in public," Flint had guessed.

"Sounds like what you need to do Low Light," Roadblock took a jab at the man, though Low Light wasn't laughing.

"Just keep on with the jokes," Low Light replied. "Then you'll see what happens when you catch me in a bad mood."

Roadblock did not know what to say after that. Sometimes, people did not know when Low Light was joking or when he was serious.

"Well I got to say it was an experience I will never forget," Tommy said as he took a drink at his coffee. "You guys know your stuff."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Scarlet said, giving Tommy a playful punch.

"I agree runt, not bad," Slaughter added. "You certainly know how to fight, wherever you come from."

Tommy put his cup of coffee down and looked down.

Scarlet looked at the man, wondering what was wrong. "You okay Tommy?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I'm trying to get back to my home and return to my friends. So far, I keep on going from one universe to the other. I don't know if I will ever get back."

"You could always stay here," Lady Jaye said.

"With your talents, we could use you on our team," Flint said.

"We'd have the planet Cobra cleansed in a matter of months," Roadblock added.

Tommy nodded. Although he did enjoy being here and helping these people out, he knew he needed to get home.

As the group continued to drink their beverages and relax, a dimensional portal formed in front of everyone, which caused everyone to jump out of their seats.

"What is that?" Jaye looked at the portal.

"I bet it has something to do with Cobra," Slaughter said as he grabbed his weapon.

Tommy motioned for everyone to relax. "That is my ride."

"You're ride?" Flint was puzzled.

"That transported me to here, and will get me to my own universe, hopefully," Tommy replied.

The Joe soldiers started to move in around Tommy.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Scarlet said. She gave Tommy a hug. "Take care of yourself Tommy."

"Yeah," Lady Jaye also gave him a hug. "I hope you find your friends and get back home."

Tommy couldn't help at smile. "Thanks."

Flint looked at Tommy and shook his hand. "Good luck Tommy."

Tommy turned his attention to the portal. He walked into it and disappeared, along with the portal, leaving the G.I. Joe team to themselves.

*Well that took several months to complete, as I was doing this off and on for a while.*

*Next up, Trent and Ethan meet the Ninja Turtles from the 80's cartoon series*


	9. Chapter 9: Ninja Turtles!

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Mirage Studios_

_Power Rangers is owned by Disney_

_80's music song: "Part Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder_

_*Note: Yes the Ninja Turtles did appear in Power Ranger In Space. However, I'm trying to disregard that because it's pretty dumb to have Shredder and the Turtles in the same universe with Lord Zedd, Dark Specter, and the rest of the rift raft of bad guys from the Power Rangers series. Also, this story will take place in the tail end of season 3. And as always, the 80's turtles series will be as is, even with the characters breaking the 4__th__ wall!*_

**Turtles Lair**

Though most people would hate being in the sewers for a few mere moments, it has become the home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Although the turtles and their ninja master Splinter, who was a human that mutated into a rat, live in the sewers, there were a few other inhabitants living there too, mainly villains the turtles run into from time to time. The Rat King, a man who thinks he is a rat, Leatherhead, a mutated alligator, also live in the sewers, and Baxter Stockman, a scientist turned into a fly thanks to Krang and Shredder, were villains that lived a good distance away from one another so they don't try to kill each other. But for the turtles and Splinter, those villains could be a handful for them.

The only human that would go down to the sewers to visit the turtles and Splinter was April O'Neil, channel 6's star reporter. She was pretty much the only friend the turtles and Splinter had, though they were acquainted with Irma, April's friend who also worked at the news station.

The turtles were in the living room, sitting on the couch. It had been a while since Shredder and Krang had done anything. It was now becoming more of an occurrence for Shredder and Krang to try to steal power from somewhere in the city to power up the Technodrome, the moveable dome fortress that was built in Dimension X, a dimension that was home to Krang the brain and his rock soldiers that ruled the dimension. But luckily for the turtles, they somehow always defeated Shredder and Krang and forced the villains to scamper off to try and figure out another scheme in getting power for the Technodrome.

Donatello, the turtles who wore purple, used the bo as a weapon, and was the scientific one of the four, was messing around with the television set in the living room. Leonardo, the leader who used katana blades for weapons and wore blue, and Raphael, the wise cracking one who wore red and used sais for weapons, were sitting on the couch.

"Take your time why don't you!" Raphael said as he was sitting looking bored.

Donatello was hooking a few wires together. "Almost got it guys."

Leonardo wasn't sure if Donatello's plan was going to work. "Are you sure this will pick up more channels Donatello?"

Donatello looked at his brother and smiled. "Oh trust me on this one."

Raphael sighed. "Like we haven't heard that one before!" He turned to Leonardo. "This will either work or will blow up in Donatello's face. I vote for option two!"

"And there we go!" Donatello exclaimed as he finished messing around with the television. He got up and moved over to the other two. "Alright Leonardo, start flipping through channels."

Leonardo had the remote control in his hand and started pressing buttons. He went through the regular channels before landing on new channels he and the other turtles had not seen before.

One channel showed an old black and white western movie with John Wayne. Another channel was a home shopping channel showing a pitch salesman trying to persuade people to call the number on the screen to purchase a small grill. Another channel showed a soap opera with a young man and a woman.

As Leonardo was about to change the channel again, he was stopped by Raphael. "Hey, hold on a second. This is the famous soap show 'The Young and the Moneyless'," Raphael informed the two. "This is a hit with all the stay at home mothers."

Leonardo gave Raphael a sly look. "And just how do you know this?"

Raphael blushed a little. "Well I, um…..I just read it somewhere."

Leo looked at Don. "Uh huh. Sure you did!"

"Continue changing the channel Leonardo," Don replied. "I want to see what other stations we now have."

Another channel showed several giant slugs devouring some people. Another channel showed the music channel known as MTV showing a Milli Vanilli video of "Girl You Know It's True".

"I can't put my finger on it, but I think those guys are lip singing that song," Don replied.

"I would to if I had to sing that mess," Raphael couldn't stand that song. "If Shredder and Krang played this song throughout the city while trying to follow up on one of their schemes, they'd have no problem. You couldn't pry me out of the sewers with that song playing even if every pizza place in town was giving away free pizza."

"Speaking of which, where is Michelangelo with our lunch?" Leonardo was now getting hungry.

"Keep changing the channels," Donatello wanted to see more of what they were getting.

As Leonardo changed the channel a few more times, he noticed some smoke fumes coming from the tv. "Um Donatello, is the tv supposed to be doing that?"

"Not unless we're getting the all new channel 'watch your television burn to a crisp network'," Raphael wryly replied.

Suddenly the television blew up, causing all three turtles to get behind the couch. With the damage been done, they looked at their now damaged television set that would not work.

"Great going Donatello," Raphael shook his head. "Now what are we supposed to do for entertainment around here, blow more appliances up!"

Donatello was embarrassed as usual since another plan of his fowled up. "Sorry guys. I guess my plan of getting more channels to come down here needs some more work."

"Really, I hadn't noticed!" Raphael had his arms crossed looking at Don.

"Well dudes, you all can relax," a voice said from another room. Michelangelo walked out from the kitchen carrying four pizzas, two in each hand. "Michelangelo, your happening shelled brother, had whipped out some of his best pizzas that will stuff your stomachs in pizza heaven."

Raphael looked at the audience who were reading this story. "Try saying that three times fast!"

"What sort of pizzas did you make this time Michelangelo?" Leo wanted to know.

"Glad you asked fearless leader. We got peanut butter and pickled pizzas, just for all of us," Mike replied to his brother's question. "Dig in amigos!"

"Looks better than the chicken and clam pizza we had this morning for breakfast," Don said as he sniffed the pizza. "It's amazing we have such high metabolisms, otherwise we'd get fat from eating pizza all the time."

The turtles began drowning down the pizzas, though their table manners weren't the best. Then again, there were no ladies present, so the turtles did not have to use table etiquette, despite Splinter teaching them the value of it and also enjoying one's own meal without eating it too fast.

**Dimensional Limbo**

Trent and Ethan were floating around the dimensional limbo they were stuck in. They had no idea where they would be going, although they wanted to return home. The little tirade of going from one cartoon universe to the other was getting to them. They wanted to get back home, back to their families, back to their friends, back to their lives.

"I'm getting tired of being stuck in here," Trent looked around the area that he and Ethan were in."

"I think you mean trapped," Ethan corrected the white ranger's choice of words.

Trent sighed. "Whatever." He decided to start a conversation. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what happened to the others. He only hoped the best for them. "Maybe they made it back. Or then again they could be trapped here. Or…" Ethan's voice trailed.

"Or what?" Trent suspiciously looked at him.

"Or they might be dead."

"Dead!" The thought of everyone dead was disturbing to Trent. "You really know how to paint a picture, you know that?"

"Hey," Ethan had a subtle look, "always have to take in account of the possibilities."

"Well that's one possibility I hope did not happen to the others."

Suddenly a light appeared in front of the two rangers.

"Finally," Trent said as he looked at the light that grew bigger.

The tear in the limbo made the light grow bigger and the two rangers were being forced into the tear before they both entered it and disappeared from the dimensional limbo they were in.

**NewYork City**

As quickly as the tear opened in the limbo the rangers were in, it quickly appeared in the city and Trent and Ethan came flying out of it and landed in the streets.

Though a little bruised, both teens seemed to be fine as they made their way off the ground and on their feet. Several people around did not know what to think, as they just witnessed the two entering the city from a portal.

"Come on sweetie," a middle aged woman said to her daughter. "Let's get out of here."

An older man in his fifties came walking up to the two teenagers. "Are you boys alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ethan said as he was trying to look around to see if he recognized anything.

"Sir, do you know which city this is?" Trent looked at the gentleman.

"Why you're in New York, the big apple," the man generously replied back. "Are you sure you two don't need any help?"

Trent politely smiled. "Oh no sir. Thank you though."

The man nodded and continued to go about his business, leaving the two rangers to themselves.

"New York City!" Trent couldn't believe he was in one of the largest cities in the world.

"If we're in the city, then perhaps we contact the others, even Haley," Ethan said. He got on his communicator and started to speak. "Ethan to Doctor Oliver?" Nothing happened.

Trent started to talk on his communicator. "Trent to Kira, Conner, or Haley." Nothing happened for Trent either. He looked at Ethan. "We must be to far away for our communicators to work."

Ethan agreed. "We need to get a hold of our parents. Tell them where we are and see if they can get us back home."

"If I know my dad, he'll have my hide," Trent could only imagine what his adopted father would say to him.

"Yeah mine too," Ethan did not like what could happen to him if he told his parents. Plus he'd have to figure out an explanation as to why they were in New York in the first place. "Maybe we can try to contact Haley at the café."

"Worth a try," Trent thought that was the safest idea than trying to get a hold of their parents. Atleast she would understand their situation since she knows the line of work they do as power rangers.

They wandered off to try to find a pay phone.

**Deep in the Earth's core**

As it had been there all year long, the Technodrome sat near the lava pits of the Earth's core. It was bad enough the base of operations for the Shredder and Krang had manage to be stuck there. However, with the ever growing need of power to get the Technodrome from falling into the lava pits, the villains knew it would be a matter of time before they would all fall into the lava pits and possibly die.

Shredder was at the dimensional portal, the device that let someone to transport themselves from one point to another dimension such as Dimension X. Shredder was pushing a few buttons, agitated that he was still stuck at the bottom of the Earth and not going anywhere.

Out of frustration, Shredder pounded on one of the computer consoles nearest to him. "Oh for crying out loud!"

Krang, the evil brain that was in his robotic body, walked over to the villain. "What's a matter Shredder, your mask on to tight again!" Krang started to laugh out loud with glee.

Shredder gave a sharp look at Krang, though Krang could have cared less about Shredder's problems. "Very funny Krang."

"Always there to lend you a hand," Krang smiled back at him.

"What hands!" Shredder got back at the evil brain. "You don't have any!"

"Oooooo Shredder!" Krang got a little angry. "You do know how to ruin my mood."

"I just can't take it any longer," Shredder wanted to destroy some more equipment. "We're stuck down here and we can't even get up to the city and steal power to get the Technodrome moving again." He banged his fists again. "Blasted turtles. Always there to stop me!"

Shredder started pace back and forth around Krang, trying to walk off the anger he had inside him. Suddenly a beeping noise from the console infront of Krang and Shredder started. With the little power there was in the Technodrome, Krang tapped a button to see what the sensors of the Technodrome detected. Krang started looking at the information, his face going from a subtle gaze to developing a smile. Curious, Shredder saw Krang's expression and wanted to see what he was reading.

"What do you have?" Shredder asked.

"If these sensors are correct, it looks like a power source just came into the city," Krang answered.

"Just came?" Shredder did not quite understand.

"The power source just appeared on the streets of New York City," Krang tried to explain further. "This power is of nothing I have ever seen before. Whatever this power is, it can repower the Technodrome to full capacity and we can get out of this crackerjack box of a dump!"

"But what if the turtles try to stop us?" Shredder raised an interesting point. "We're low on power and we barely have enough to power up the phaser guns."

Krang smiled back at the ninja master of the Foot Clan. "Well then I suggest you try to avoid those miserable shellbacks at all costs." Though it was easier said than done, Krang thought of another idea. "Take a contingent of foot soldiers along with you this time. That'll keep the turtles busy while you get the power."

Shredder liked that idea. "I'll also have Bebop and Rocksteady create a series of disturbances to keep those wretched reptiles out of my hair."

Krang grumbled. "Knowing those two pinheads, they'll probably blurt out what we're trying to do to the turtles."

"Ah, but we don't have to tell them our plans now do we?" Shredder was one step ahead of Krang. "I'll just say they're going up to the surface to cause a little mayhem. While they're doing that, I'll find this power and take it."

"Excellent idea Shredder," Krang responded. "You're beginning to even impress me, which take a lot of effort!"

As on cue, Rocksteady and Bebop, the mutated rhinoceros and warthog who were once humans, came walking in. "Whatcha talkin' about boss?" Rocksteady asked.

Shredder looked at the two thugs. "Good news, we're going up to the surface."

Bebop snorted. "Ah gee boss, you said we could have the day off."

"Yeah," Rocksteady didn't want to go. "We were going to play videogames all day."

"If you don't go, I'll put you two in a video game, permanently!" Shredder knew how to motivate the mutants.

Bebop snorted again, "When you put it that way!"

"Yeah, who needs a day off!" Rocksteady did not want to mess with Shredder.

"That's better." Shredder liked their answers than the previous ones.

Before they left, Krang handed Shredder a small device. "Take this tracking module. It will help you pinpoint exactly where this source of power is located."

"You always seem to have such a device handy all the time, don't you?" Shredder looked at the pink brain.

"Of course," Krang said. "Got to keep all of these episodes moving along somehow!"

"To the transport modules," Shredder said as he and the two mutants walked away from Krang.

**New York City**

Trent and Ethan had managed to find a pay phone nearby. Trent dialed the number to Hayley's café, but nothing happened. Trent hung up the phone, looking puzzled.

Ethan wondered what happened. "Did you get a hold of her?"

Trent shook his head. "No, and the strange thing is the operator said there was no one with that number."

Ethan did not know what to make of the situation. He was looking around, getting a strange feeling that something wasn't right. "Trent, take a look around you."

Trent complied and looked around. He didn't know what Ethan was going at. "So, what's your point?"

"Look at the people, the hair styles, the clothes," Ethan added. "The clothes look a lot brighter than what we're used to."

"Okay so their clothing is a little different than what we're used to," Trent still didn't follow along with the road Ethan's thoughts were at.

Suddenly a few people quickly passed by the two rangers, roller skating past everyone on the sidewalk.

"You see!" Ethan watched the two people skate off in the distance. "Who roller skates anymore?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I don't even know if roller blades are popular anymore."

Ethan was still trying to search for clues. He saw something in the distance, but still well enough to make out what he was looking at. "Hey Trent, look over at my direction."

Trent obeyed and saw what Ethan was viewing. It was a young woman, in her early twenties, walking down the street with a walkman cassette player.

"Since when are cassette players back in style?" Ethan questioned. "Where are the ipods at? Cassette players haven't been in style since the 90's."

"Or 80's, when they first became popular," Trent added to discussion. He looked at Ethan, who now seemed to be somewhat scared. "What is it?"

"What if we went back in time?" Ethan was trying to deduce some logic. "What if we're back in the 80's or even 90's?"

Trent caught on. "That would explain why we couldn't get a hold of Haley."

"Right," Ethan replied, "because Haley would either be a teenager or a child, depending which decade we're in."

A man walked passed the two teenagers, carrying a newspaper with him. As he walked near a trashcan, he threw the paper away and walked off. Ethan went over and grabbed the newspaper, to see if his suspicions were correct. He looked at the paper and read the date. "Trent, we're in 1989!"

Trent raised an eyebrow. "What!" He walked over and did see the date on the newspaper which read 1989. He read some of the headlines, which one of them read that a street gang of criminals were delivered to a police station and that sources think the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were the ones who made the delivery.

Trent looked at his companion. "We've got worse problems than being stuck back in 1989 Ethan. We're in the cartoon world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles!"

Ethan threw the paper back in the trashcan. "We're still in the cartoon universe, still going around various cartoons of the 80's."

"We need to find the Ninja Turtles," replied Trent.

"Yeah, but how," Ethan didn't know how to find the four reptiles. "They live in the sewers, and it would take forever trying to find them."

"Then we need to find an alternative to finding them," Trent was beginning to think of another way. "If memory serves me, they were friends with that lady that was a reporter."

Ethan knew exactly what Trent was getting at. "April O'Neil, and she works at the channel six building."

"I suggest we find out where that is and try to talk to April then," Trent responded.

**Somewhere in the city**

The two transport modules, one carrying Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady, and the other carrying several foot soldiers, drilled their way up from the surface to the back alley of a several buildings.

The one carrying Shredder and the two mutant henchman managed to land right next to several garbage cans, causing them to spill their respective contents on the ground. As the door to the transport module opened, Shredder got out first, landing on the garbage.

"Oh great, just great!" Shredder complained. "Rocksteady you idiot!"

Rocksteady and Bebop put their heads out. "What's a matter boss?" Rocksteady looked at him.

"You parked the module by the trashcans which caused the garbage to spill all over," Shredder replied. "And I just got these boots shined too!"

"Ah gee boss," Rocksteady said, "guess I need to take a few more of them courses on how to park transport modules."

"Why bother, you always fail them anyway!" Bebop pointed out the obvious.

"Oh shut up you two!" Shredder was already getting annoyed with the two mutants. "Get out and go cause some destruction."

"Uh, which part of the city do you want us to destroy?" Bebop said as he and Rocksteady got out of the module.

"Does it really matter?" Shredder didn't care as long as they kept the turtles busy.

"And whatcha gonna do while me and Bebop wreck the city boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"The foot soldiers and I are going to be watching you from a distance, while you do your thing," Shredder responded.

"You gonna make us do all this work while you just watch us?" Bebop seemed like he did not like the idea.

"Of course, I am the boss you know!" Shredder lightly replied. "Now get going!" He growled at the two.

Bebop and Rocksteady obeyed and left the alley to go smash parts of the city. Shredder turned to the footsoldiers who were with him. "Let's go track down that power source." He pushed a few buttons on the device Krang had given him earlier. He pointed to the direction the tracking device was showing where the power was. "This way."

**Channel Six Building**

Ethan and Trent had no problems finding the location of the building and getting there, since they were a few blocks away from where they got dropped off from the dimensional limbo they were in.

The two walked in the building and were greeted by and middle aged man. "May I help you two?"

"Ah yes," Ethan smiled, "we want to meet with April O'Neil."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Does have an appointment with her?"

Ethan looked and Trent. He didn't have an answer to the man's question. "No sir, we don't."

"Well I'm sorry, I can't let you in to see Miss O'Neil," the man responded.

"We have a hot story for her, and we need to talk to her about it immediately!" Trent decided to give his idea a shot.

The man looked surprised. "Well then, if you have a story for our star reporter, then you may proceed gentlemen. Her office is on the seventh floor."

Ethan and Trent walked past the receptionist and headed towards one of the elevators.

"I can't believe that worked!" Ethan said.

"Cartoon characters are so gullible Ethan," Trent explained. "They'll believe anything you say."

After a few moments, the two rangers got out of the elevator onto the seventh floor where they were greeted by another woman, Irma, who had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a blue turtleneck sweater, and wearing red square glasses. She looked at the two. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see April O'Neil," Trent said.

"It's about a big news story that's developing," Ethan added.

Irma got excited. "Really? Well then let me call her."

But before Irma could call her friend, April had already managed to walk to Irma. "Call who Irma?"

Irma looked at April. "These two have a news story they want to tell you about."

April turned her attention to the two teenagers. "What's this big news story you wanted to talk to me about boys?"

Ethan and Trent were trying to register the question, but were enamored with April's physical beauty. She was as attractive from the cartoon as she was in person.

"Um, it's about the Ninja Turtles," Trent replied, still looking at the curves on April's body.

"What makes you think I know the Ninja Turtles?" April questioned them. "I only report on them, I don't know them."

"April, we know how you met them," Ethan started to explain. "You were finishing up a news story when you confronted by a gang of thugs, and two of the thugs were Rocksteady and Bebop, before they got mutated to a rhinoceros and a warthog."

"Excuse me," April politely said. She looked at Irma, whispering. "Irma, these two know how and when I met the turtles."

"I know I met the turtles when you turned into a cat last year," Irma replied. "It was episode sixteen."

"Actually it was episode seventeen," April corrected her. "But who's counting." April got back to business. "So what am I supposed to do here?"

"Uh, Miss O'Neil," Ethan said.

April and Irma looked up at Ethan.

"Listen, Trent and I, my name is Ethan by the way, where we come from we've seen you and your dealings with Shredder and Krang, and the RatKing, and everyone else."

Trent began to speak. "We just need to speak to the turtles. I believe Donatello has some sort of device that transports people to another dimension so to speak."

"Yeah uh," April's voice began to trail. She was surprised these two knew so much information regarding her and the turtles. She didn't know where they come from, if they came from Earth or not, but as strange as the situation was, she did need to speak to the turtles. "Let me contact the turtles. Hold on a minute."

April went to a secure location and opened her turtle com. The face in the image was Raphael.

"Yo April, what's up?"

"I actually have a few people who need to see you boys," April said.

Raphael was surprised. "Really? Are they with Publishers Clearing House?"

April sighed. "No Raphael, they're two teenagers who know about you guys as well as me and our adventures we've had so far."

"Boy that is strange," Raphael commented. "We'll go topside and meet you at channel six in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, thanks," April said. She closed her turtle com and went back to the two and Irma, only to see Vernon, another reporter who always tried to outdo April, talking to Ethan and Trent.

"You know I have very little time on my hands," Vernon said to the two teenagers. "But I guess I can make an exception and give you an autograph of me. I always like to give back to my public."

"Oh buzz off Vernon," April walked over to the man. "They're not here to see you. They're here to see me."

Vernon gave a smug look at April and the two teens.

"And besides," Irma started to talk to Vernon, "who says you have any fans at all!"

Vernon grumbled. "Well I'll let you talk to these two brats. As for me, I'm going downtown where several people reported about something coming out of some sort of portal." As Vernon began to walk he looked back at April. "But that's what a good reporter does. After I get this story, Mr. Thompson will no doubt make me his star reporter, which is bad news for you!" Vernon walked away laughing.

"I can't believe it!" April was now venting some frustration.

"Yeah, Vernon's usually more annoying," Irma responded though it wasn't about Vernon that got April upset.

"No Irma," April said. "The fact that something came from somewhere else and Vernon's going to get the story over me."

"April," Trent said. "The story Vernon's going after is us. We came through the dimensional portal on accident."

April smiled, having now known the story her competition was going after was right under her own nose.

Suddenly Burn Thompson, channel six's station manager, came walking out of his office. "April!" He had a habit yelling peoples names out even though he was right by them. "April, we've got some major news that is breaking."

"You talking about people seeing something come out of a portal chief?" April asked.

Burn shook his head. "No, this is bigger than that. Big, big, big, big, big April! People are reporting two strange creatures in a rhino and warthog mask tearing up the city. I want you and to go down there and get footage of it."

"Uh sure chief," April said. Burn Thompson left to go back to his office. April turned to Irma. "That sounds like Bebop and Rocksteady."

"Shredder's mutant goons," Irma knew only to well of the two henchmen.

"But I'm supposed to meet the turtles here," April said.

"Look, I'll meet the turtles here," Irma replied. "You go and get footage of Bebop and Rocksteady."

April smiled at her friend. "Thanks Irma! I don't know what I would do without you!" April quickly walked way.

"You could always find some cute guy for me to repay me back!" Irma said as April was leaving.

**Somewhere in the city**

Shredder continued to use the tracking device to pinpoint where the power source was along with the foot soldiers following him. As they made they way through the city, getting past the citizens without them flipping out, they managed to track the power source at the channel six news building.

Shredder stared at the building. "Why is it that in just about every episode channel six is involved?" Shredder and the foot soldiers made their way in the building where they were greeted by the same security guard who stopped Ethan and Trent.

The guard looked at Shredder, wondering why the man was wearing a crazy getup. Obviously he had not been paying attention to the news for the past several years where he could have easily identified who Shredder was just by looking at his costume. "Just who in sam blazes are you?"

Shredder ignored him and looked at the tracking device. "It's coming from the seventh floor. Quickly!"

"Now hold on a minute there," the security guard said as he tried to stop Shredder by blocking his path. "Now if you just see yourselves kindly out."

Shredder didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed the security guard and threw the man away from him. "I would but can't, so we'll be on our way!" Shredder and the foot soldiers got in an elevator and proceeded.

**Turtle Van**

Donatello was driving the van while Raphael was in the passenger seat. Leonardo and Michelangelo were in the back.

"So two kids need to see us?" Donatello said as he continued to drive.

"That's what the lady said," Raphael answered. "I just hope it's not another fan wanting our autograph."

Suddenly one of the devices, a computer console, was making a beeping sound. Michelangelo and Leonardo went over to investigate.

"Woah bud, this thing is making some mondo noises," Mike looked at the computer going nuts.

"Uh, Donatello," Leonardo said. "Your computer just picked up something."

Donatello glanced and the two in the back and back to the road. "And what would that be?"

Leonardo didn't have a clue. "Beats me, but if it's making your compute go crazy, then something must be up."

Michelangelo also started. "This baby is picking up some major vibes, and it's coming from channel six!"

Raphael sighed. "Why is it that in just about every episode channel six is involved?"

"I believe someone else used that line a few moments ago," Donatello continued to drive while making a point to Raphael.

Raphael looked at the turtle in purple. "Just drive!"

**Channel Six**

The elevator doors opened and Shredder and the foot soldiers walked out.

Irma, Ethan, and Trent looked at the man and the robots as they approached the three.

"Shredder!" Irma gasped.

"Correct Miss Langinstein," Shredder said. He looked at the audience. "Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I don't have manners!" He looked at the tracking device. "And it looks like the power source I've been looking for is on you two teenagers."

"You're not going to get us," Ethan said. Both he and Trent made a fighting pose, trying to intimidate Shredder.

Shredder started to laugh. He pulled out a laser gun and pointed at the three. "Now you can either come with me, or I kill you right here. Either way, I'm getting that power from you."

"Well, I guess we're coming with you," Trent surrendered quickly.

"Glad you can see it my way," Shredder said still pointing the laser gun at them. "Come on!"

Trent and Ethan were grabbed by the foot soldiers as they made their way into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Shredder spoke. "By the way Irma, if the turtles are looking for me, do tell them I'm about to raise the Technodrome and crush this city to dust!" He started to laugh as the doors closed.

********

Shredder and company walked out of the channel six building and made their way back to the modules. He got his communicator from the side. An image of Bebop appeared.

Bebop snorted. "What's up boss?"

"Time to go back," Shredder announced. "I just grabbed a power source that will raise the Technodrome from the depths of the Earth's core."

"Gee boss, you said you'd be watching us," Bebop replied. "Yous never told us you was going to get power for the Technodrome."

"I lied," Shredder could have cared less. "Now stop what you're doing and meet me back at the transport modules."

Rocksteady grabbed the communicator from Bebop. "Just whens we was starting to have fun wrecking the city too!"

"Believe me Rocksteady, if you two don't come now, I'll be wrecking you until you can't stand me wrecking you any longer!" Shredder responded.

"What boss?" Rocksteady and Bebop replied in unison.

Shredder shook his head. "Never mind, just get going!" He put the communicator away. "I think I've gotten dumber hanging out with those two mutant morons."

********

"We're at the channel six building guys," Donatello said. He was about to park the turtle van when Leonardo's turtle com went off.

"Leonardo here," replied the leader.

"Where are you guys?" Irma was panicking.

"We're right outside the channel six building Irma," Leonardo replied calmly.

"What's the problem dudette?" Mike wondered what was going on.

"Shredder just grabbed the two teens you were supposed to meet. He said something about taking them because they had some sort of power source that will help repower the Technodrome," Irma explained what Shredder said.

"Major bummer dudes!" Mike responded.

"We gotta get Shredder!" Leonardo replied.

"That much is obvious," Raphael sarcastically said.

A television monitor turned on, showing April O'Neil reporting. "Although they stopped destroying the city, Bebop and Rocksteady still remain at large." The camera showed Bebop and Rocksteady running away.

"Dudes," Mike said, "bet if we follow Bebop and Rocksteady, they'll lead us to ol'

Shredhead."

Leo looked at the sites where Bebop and Rocksteady were. "Looks like they're going past Main Street. Step on it Donatello!" Leonardo looked at his turtle com. "We're going to get them Irma."

*******

Rocksteady and Bebop managed to find their way back and met up with Shredder.

"We're here boss!" Rocksteady reported.

"Good," Shredder pointed the gun at Trent and Ethan. "You two get in."

Bebop looked at the two new people. "Got us some traveling companions, did ya boss?"

"Oh yes, they're going to be singing songs to us while we ride back to the Technodrome!" Shredder sarcastically remarked. "It's going to be a good ol' time!"

"Oh boy, oh boy," Rocksteady clapped his hands. "I wonder if they do requests!"

"Maybe not, but we do," Leonardo replied. "And we're going to request you never show your face here again Shredder!"

Raphael lightly touched Leo's left shoulder. "Glad you can come up with lines like that!"

"The turtles!" Shredder cried out. He turned to the foot soldiers. "Quickly my foot soldiers, get rid of them!" Shredder said as he got into the module.

"Hey boss," Bebop said as he snorted. "Can Rocksteady and me attack the turtles?"

Shredder shook his head. "So you two blockheads can get humiliated again? I thought it over. Maybe next time."

"Come on boss, you never let us have any fun," Rocksteady nodded.

"Oh shut up and get in the module already!" Shredder was growing impatient.

The turtles saw the two teenagers in the module as the foot were approaching them.

"Hand those two back to us Shredder!" Leonardo ordered.

Shredder started to laugh. "You would think with as many times we've met in the course of this show that you know I would never do that!" The doors to the transport module shut and the module went underground.

"Alright guys, let's get them!" Leonardo said as he got his swords out from his back.

As the turtles were charging, the foot soldiers grabbed their laser guns and started firing at the turtles. The turtles jumped out of the way and went behind some trashcans.

"Oh great," Raphael remarked. "Now what?"

Donatello got an idea. "Well, as Michelangelo would say, those dudes need to chill out." Donatello grabbed a trashcan lid. "Michelangelo, will you do the honors?"

Michelangelo grabbed another trashcan lid. "Righteous idea Donatello!"

As the foot continued to fire, Donatello and Michelangelo threw the trashcan lids and knocked two foot soldiers down. Raphael and Leonardo jumped in the air and threw their weapons to the remaining foot soldiers, causing the robots to be destroyed.

Raphael looked at the fallen robotic ninjas. "They just don't make foot soldiers like they used to."

"Dudes, we need to get to the Technodrome and rescue those two little dudes," Mike replied.

"Let's get to that transport module." Donatello said as he walked over there.

Suddenly a channel six new van pulled up where the turtles were and April ran to them. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

"Nope, but you might just see the Technodrome up here destroying the city real soon," Raphael remarked.

"What?" April was confused.

"You see dudette," Mike started, "Shredhead nabbed the two dudes you wanted us to scope out, only he now knows those hipsters have some major power vibes with them that could crank up the Technodrome!"

April looked at the other turtles. "What he say?"

"He said those two kids have a power source that can power up the Technodrome," Donatello explained.

"Exactamundo!" Mike smiled.

"Oh," April got what Michelangelo was trying to say to her.

The turtles quickly got into the module before the doors shut. April also followed.

"I'm not going to miss this," April said as she got in the module. "This is going to be the story of the century!"

The module drilled into the concrete and moved through the crust to get to the core.

**Technodrome**

Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady were in a room along with Ethan and Trent who were restrained in two seats lying down.

Trent looked at Ethan who was a few feet away from here. "Looks like we're in the chamber of horrors."

Ethan nodded. "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore either."

Krang was looking at something on a computer along with Shredder. The brain turned around and addressed the two teenagers. "You're definitely in over your heads my young friends." He eyed both kids, holding up the tracking device that Shredder used to find Trent and Ethan. "Now tell me about this power my tracker picked up that you have."

Trent decided to play dumb. "What power is that? Do you know about any power Ethan?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nope. Don't know any kind of power you're talking about."

Shredder moved over to the two, showing the blades on his hands to the two. "Don' play tricks with me boys or you'll regret it."

"I'm sure your father said the same thing when your mother told him she was pregnant with you!" Ethan gave a wink at Shredder.

Shredder pounded his right fist. "This is getting us nowhere!"

A light clicked on in Rocksteady's brain as he looked at the devices on the wrists of the rangers. "Perhaps the power can be found on those whatcha-ma-thingys on their left wrist."

Krang smiled. "Now why didn't I think of that? I'm being outsmarted by a mutant who got out of school by sixth grade!"

Krang grabbed the devices from the wrists of the two rangers and placed them in a small chamber. He looked at a nearby computer monitor showing the readings the morphers were emitting. "Well, well. It seems those devices you carry do indeed have the power I'm looking for, a power I have not seen before."

"Bet you're feeling smart now," Ethan remarked.

Krang ignored the comment. "Just where did you get this power anyway?"

"We bought it from a hotdog vendor!" Trent replied. "It was a very good deal."

"Ah!" Krang yelled out. "No matter as I will now drain the power from these devices to power up the Technodrome!" Krang pushed a few buttons and a blue beam hit the two morphers that were in the small chamber.

Shredder was looking at a display monitor. "It works! It works! We are regaining power!"

"Soon, the Technodrome will be up to full power, and I will personally send a message to the people of Earth not to mess with me," Krang knew what he was going to do next in his quest at world domination.

"By showing them pictures of yourself?" Trent mocked the brain. "That'll scare everyone."

Shredder, annoyed, turned around and looked at the two. "You know, when we have complete power, I'm going to drain you of everything that's stored in those brains of yours!

Ethan gulped as he didn't like the thought of being a mindless zombie. He wouldn't be able to play his beloved computer games he was always fond of. He wouldn't even know what a computer is!

Shredder started to laugh at the idea of draining everything from their minds.

An alarm suddenly came on. Shredder and Krang quickly looked to see what was going and pushed a button on the computer console. An image of a transport module was making it's way towards the Technodrome.

"That's the other module carrying the foot," Shredder explained to Krang. He pushed another button to show the inhabitants inside the module. To his surprise, it was the turles and April. "What! How can this be!"

"Well Shredder, it looks like the turtles beat your crummy foot soldiers once again," Krang said.

"No matter. We'll deal with them once they arrive," Shredder wanted to get his revenge on the four reptiles.

"You better Shredder or else!" Krang left the thought to dangle in Shredder's mind.

***************

The transport module arrived inside the Technodrome. The door opened and April and the turtles got out of it.

"The lights are off," Donatello looked around the room. "I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe their electricity bill is getting too high!" Raphael remarked.

Leonardo looked at his brothers. "We need to split up. Michelangelo and April will go with me. Raphael, you will go with Donatello."

"Sounds like a plan dude," Mike said. And with that, they all split up into teams.

****************

Shredder was monitoring the movements of the turtles. He looked at Rocksteady and Bebop. "I want you two to stop the turtles."

"Right boss," Rosksteady acknowledged.

************

Don and Raph were walking down a corridor, trying to find where Ethan and Trent were being held.

"I wonder how many rooms this place has?" Don wondered as he walked.

"Judging by the number on this door, I say seventy-eight!" Raph said. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

Don and Raph looked at the door. "I think they're in here." They entered the room and saw nothing.

"And I think you're wrong!" Raph sarcastically said.

Don sighed. "Another empty room. This is getting ridiculous."

Suddenly Rocksteady and Bebop appeared. "The room ain't empty turtles!" Rocksteady said.

Raph looked at Don. "Way to go brainy! You led us to hornhead and porkchop boy!"

Bebop and Rocksteady started to fire shots at the two. "Eat phaser power shellbacks!" Bebop yelled out.

Don and Raph moved over to a secure location to get out of the firing.

"Oh come on out turtles!" Bebop said while continuing to fire. "All we want is to play with yous!"

"Got anything?" Raph asked Don.

"Yeah, Bebop would make a horrible playmate!"

"Besides that!" Raph dryly said.

"Watch me," Don said. He got up and put his hands up in the air and surrendered. "You've got me. I give up."

Rocksteady and Bebop stopped firing. "Bout time yous turtles recognized who's boss around here."

"I can never defeat you two," Don kept on the act. "You two will beat me no matter what I do." Donatello walked over to the two mutant thugs where Bebop grabbed him.

"Glad yous can see it our way!" Bebop said.

"Yeah, and so can I bacon bits!" Raph said as he came out of hiding. He threw his sais at Bebop and Rocksteady's guns and knocked them out of the mutants' hands.

Donatello got his bo out and knocked the two mutants to the ground.

Rocksteady looked at Bebop. "Looks like we forgot about the other turtle."

"Yeah, we're getting rusty," Bebop thought.

Raphael grabbed his sais and walked over to where Donatello was with the two henchmen. "Alright, where are Krang and Shredder holding the two kids?"

Rocksteady shook his head. "We ain't telling you shellbacks nothing."

Raph looked at Don. "Looks like we got to do this the hard way."

"Yep, we sure do," Don said. He grabbed a feather from his belt.

"Oh please, anything but that!" Bebop cried out.

"We're going to get the information from you two goons by tickling you!" Donatello knew that trick was going to work on the two.

Raphael grabbed a couple of nose clips and both put them on their noses. "Glad we brought these babies."

They grabbed a boot from each of the two mutants, their respective feet smelling, and started to tickle them.

**********

Meanwhile, Leo, Mike, and April were on another level also trying to find Ethan and Trent, but they weren't having any luck either.

Leonardo was looking doubtful as he peered through different rooms. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I wish one of these rooms had a pizza! I'm starving!" Mike said as he rubbed his stomach.

April had a video camera in her hand but wasn't using it, thanks in part of not seeing any action. "I can't believe we're in the Technodrome and I can't film anything because there's nothing to film!"

"I have a feeling you're about to get your wish April," Leo knew well that it would be only a matter of time before something happened to them.

As the three continued to trek down the corridor, ten foot soldiers appeared, five in front and five in the back of the three.

"Oh bummer, looks like you got your wish April," Mike said as he sighed at looking at the foot.

Leo looked at April. "Better get between us."

April complied. She turned on her video camera and started to film both the turtles and the foot soldiers from each side.

"Uh Leonardo," Mike said.

"Yeah?"

"What's the plan?" Mike wondered as he looked at the foot.

"We sure can't take these guys by ourselves. They outnumber us two to one."

"So what do we do?" Mike asked.

Leonardo saw a door to his left. "We run for that door!"

Though it wasn't the most brilliant plan Leonardo had, it was a plan nevertheless. April and the turtles ran to the door while being fired upon by the foot, though the foot were missing them. The room that the three entered had a shaft that went down to another level. The three got in and started to slide down, not knowing where the shaft would take them.

"I just hope this plan of yours doesn't end up killing us!" April's voice echoed throughout the shaft they were falling down in.

They finally found the end of the shaft and fell on the ground, hitting their behinds.

"Looks like we're at ground level," Leo said.

"Ground level where your butt hurts!" Mike added, in pain from landing on his behind.

"You okay April?" Leo was curious if she fared better than they did on their landing.

April nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Leo started to look around as he, April, and Michelangelo got up from the ground. "I wonder where we're at?"

Mike gazed around at the surroundings. He saw something in the distance that peekd his curiosity. "Uh, Leonardo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're at the level where Shredder and Krang are holding those two amigos hostage," Mike explained.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" April asked.

Mike pointed to a sign that said 'Shredder and Krang are in this room'. Mike looked at April. "Does that answer your question?"

April nodded. "You think it's a trap?"

"Isn't it always," Leonardo knew that Shredder and Krang might have something up their sleeves. "Let's go."

As the three started to proceed down the corridor, the hallway started to shake.

April looked at Mike. "For once I hope that was your stomach growling Michelangelo."

Mike shook his head. "It wasn't me dudette."

Leonardo had a guess in mind. "That had to be the Technodrome. I think we're moving"

"The Technodrome's moving!" April did not like the sound of that. "But how?"

"Must be the power source those two kids have that Shredder wanted so badly," Leonardo explained.

"Well let's go dudes!" Mike started to walk.

************

Shredder and Krang were watching the monitors that showed the outside. The monitors showed the Technodrome moving again, up a hill and away from the small cliff that was near the lava pits.

"Soon the Technodrome will be on the surface and I will be able to take control of the world!" Shredder was delighted with the idea.

"Not if we can help it!" Leonardo said.

Shredder and Krang, surprised, turned around and saw the turtles and April. "The turtles! I can't believe you're here!"

"Believe it dude! You can never get rid of us!" Michelangelo looked at the two villains.

"And it's that bimbo reporter April O'Neil too," Krang looked at the lady.

April was annoyed. "I am not a bimbo!"

"Whatever!" Krang could have cared less about the subject in hand.

April was behind the two turtles as she started to film the villains and the turtles. She also filmed Trent and Ethan who were strapped and unable to move.

"No matter, I can easily defeat two turtles!" Shredder's arrogance showed itself as it always does when he's being confronted by the turtles.

Suddenly Donatello and Raphael came running into the room, joining the other three. "Can't you count Shredder!" Raphael's sarcasm was showing. "There's four of us, not two! And you call yourself a ninja master!"

"Donatello, Raphael!" Shredder was surprised to see those two in particular. "I thought Rocksteady and Bebop were going to get you two."

"Shredder you idiot!" Krang belted out. "Rocksteady and Bebop couldn't even catch a cold much less two turtles!"

Shredder knew only too well the two mutants had not been successful in getting the turtles in the past and said nothing as he let the comment made by Krang let it smack Shredder in the face.

"You're too late turtles," Krang said. "The Technodrome is heading towards the surface." Kran showed a monitor showing the Technodrome drilling it's way up. "With in a matter of minutes, this power converter will drain all the power from your helpless friends and my Technodrome will have all the power to crush you and your precious city!"

"Not if we can help it!" Leo said as he pulled out his swords. "Attack!"

"I've been waiting for this!" Shredder said as he grabbed a sword from behind his back. He started to fight Leonardo while Michelangelo and Raphael were handling Krang. At least all three were trying to do their best. Donatello however went over to Trent and Ethan to try to free them.

Both teenagers were relieved to see the turtles, but also astonished because it was the turtles. "Wow, one of the ninja turtles!" Ethan said.

"There's no way in getting you out of this," Don said as he tried to pull off the straps. He moved over to the computer. "Now which of these buttons let's those restraints loose?" he started to press a few keys before finally hitting the right one which released the two rangers. Don smiled at the two as they got to their feet.

"We got to get our morphers from that drain thing," Ethan said as he moved over to his and Trent's morphers, trying to avoid the fighting between the other three turtles and the villains.

"We saw Krang touch this yellow button that activated the beam," Trent said as he touched the button in question. Suddenly the beam stopped. Trent tapped a few more buttons before the beam came on again and started to hit the morphers. "Oh no, it's draining the rest of the morphers!"

Don looked at a computer readout. "Oh no it's not! It's taking the power from the Technodrome and giving it back to you guys!"

"Alright!" Ethan cheered.

Shredder continued to have a clash of the titans with Leonardo. "Give it up turtle. You're not match for me!"

Leo's swords clashed with Shredder's again. "Then how come I'm still fighting you then?"

Raph and Mike were battling Krang, their weapons bouncing off of Krang's body.

"What does it take to stop this dude anyway?" Mike said as he looked at Raphael.

"Nothing can stop me turtle!" Krang started to laugh.

Suddenly the Technodrome stopped moving, almost knocking everyone off their feet.

"What was that?" Krang looked around the room.

Donatello smiled at the evil Dimension X warlord. "That was your Technodrome losing all of its newly acquired power!" Don held up the two power morphers.

"What!" Krang cried out.

"If you excuse us, we'll just be leaving now," Raphael said as he and the other turtles, April, Trent, and Ethan made their way away from them, running.

"No!" Shredder was now angry. "Come back here!" The two villains started to chase after the turtles but a door came down, trapping them in the room.

As Krang and Shredder started to try to find the controls to open the doors so they could go after the turtles, the Technodrome started to move.

"What was that?" Shredder looked at Krang.

The brain looked at a monitor that showed the outside. He saw the Technodrome moving, falling away down the passage the moveable fortress had made. "We're sliding down and moving back where we started from!"

The Technodrome slid all the way down to the edge where the bottom of the cliff had a pool of hot liquid lava. Luckily for the Technodrome, it did not go into the lava pit.

"I can't believe we're stuck here again!" Krang whined. "And with no power either!"

"All because of those blasted turtles!" Shredder also vented out his frustration. "I wish I could do away with them completely!"

Krang moved over to the ninja master. "I might not be able to get rid of the turtles, but I'll settle with you! Come here!"

Shredder started to move away from Krang. "Now Krang, it wasn't my fault!" Krang continued to move in towards Shredder. "Now Krang!" Krang continued to come after Shredder as he tried to get away from the brain. "Krang!"

**Turtles Lair**

The turtles, April, and Trent and Ethan were standing near the couch in the turtles home.

"Am I glad we got out of the Technodrome in one piece," Raphael said.

April looked at her camera, patting the device. "And I got the footage all here. This will be a great story!"

Splinter arrived from another room and joined everyone. "Ah, and who do we have here?"

Donatello decided to introduce Splinter to Ethan and Trent. "Master, this is Trent and Ethan. Guys, this is out master Splinter."

"It's an honor to meet you," Ethan said as he shook the rat's hand. It was something Ethan always wanted to do when he saw Splinter.

"The turtles speak very highly of you," Trent added.

"Well they are great students, as well as great sons," Splinter returned the compliment to his family. "So how did you become acquaintances of the turtles?"

"They rescued us from Shredder and Krang," Trent explained to the ninja rat master.

"They were using our morphers we got from our dimension to try and repower up the Technodrome," Ethan added to the story.

"Dimension?" If Splinter had eyebrows, they would have been raised.

"Woah bud!" Mike said. "Can you rewind that and play it back at normal speed?"

April looked at the turles. "Guys, I told you all they're from another dimension."

"You're from another dimension?" Leonardo asked the two teenagers.

Ethan spoke. "Yeah, we're high school seniors along with being power rangers."

"Power rangers?" Splinter was curious. "What is a power ranger?"

Ethan tried to explain to the best he could. "We're like superheroes that protect the Earth from crime, along with a villain named Mesogog."

"Sounds like a tough gig you two have," Donatello deduced. "So how'd you get here?"

"We came from some sort of portal," Trent said. "It's been dumping us off to other dimensions and such."

Ethan didn't know if the turtles could help them get back. "We don't know how to get back to our reality."

"I'm sorry guys," Leo was sympathetic to their cause of despair.

Mike got an idea. "Hey Donatello, couldn't you get your dimensional portal juiced up?"

Don shook his head. "That thing doesn't even work. It would take me days to get it operational, and that's being optimistic."

Ethan and Trent sighed. "Well, I guess we're stuck here then," Ethan looked at the white ranger.

But before they could contemplate their situation, a portal did appear before the entire group.

"What the heck is that thing?" Leo asked the two rangers.

Raphael was annoyed. "It's wrecking up the lair I just cleaned up a few days ago!"

Ethan looked at the turtles. "That's our ride."

Trent shook the turtle's hands, along with April's and Splinter's. Ethan did the same thing. "Thank you guys for coming to our rescue," Trent said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Ethan smiled at the group.

"Good luck in getting home," April smiled at the two rangers.

Trent and Ethan headed into the portal and disappeared, leaving the reality of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

*That was a very long chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope anyone that's reading this story liked it.

Next up, Tommy goes to the land of the Care Bears. Yes you all read right!*


	10. Chapter 10: Care Bears!

_Care bears are owned by American Greetings_

_Power Rangers are owned by Disney_

_80's song for the story: "Never Ending Story" by Limahl_

**Dimensional Vortex**

Tommy was floating around in the apparent bubble that he had been getting stuck in between the various cartoon realities. It was now becoming a nuisance to the man because he was getting tired of being stuck in such an area and also because he did not know where he would be ending up next. He wanted to go home. He wondered if the other students were fine, if they had made it back home. Tommy hoped everyone was alright and nothing wrong. He hated not knowing how they faired. He thought the others are probably wondering how he was doing too. Perhaps it wouldn't be too much longer before he got out of whatever mess he was in and get back to his own reality, his own home. Maybe, just maybe he could find the end of the road.

The time Tommy spent in the dimensional limbo gave him time to think, to reflect on things. He thought about school, friends, being a ranger, everything. He thought back when he first got to Angel Grove and enrolled in the high school. He first met Jason through a karate competition and then after that, his life changed. Becoming Rita Repulsa's evil green ranger wasn't something Tommy liked to think about, but he from time to time. He didn't think he was an evil person, but under Rita's spell, he did some horrible things he regretted.

Tommy also thought about when he became the white ranger and the talk Jason had with him. Tommy did not like the fact him becoming the white ranger demoted Jason's status as not being the leader anymore. Jason told Tommy to relax and that he and Tommy would be sharing the team as equals. Then Jason left for the peace conference with Zach and Trini and told Tommy that the team was his and do the best that he can. Luckily for Tommy, Kimberly and Billy were there as the senior officers so to speak to help Tommy and guide the new team members, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam.

Tommy began to think about his love life, how he went out with Kimberly and then Kat Hillard. After the incident with Maligore and Divatox, Kimberly finally talked to Tommy about ending their relationship and meeting someone else, but that someone else did not pan out with Kim. Of course, when Tommy dated Katherine, he went slow with her, but they got really close when they were part of the turbo ranger team. But eventually they went their separate ways because Kat wanted to do her ballet and Tommy went on to college and then graduate school. Even though Tommy had met Haley, he never dated anyone after Katherine. Tommy was more of a loner than anything else. Sure he talked to people and had his work friends, but he never really did anything with them. He even lived in a house miles away from the city and the various neighborhoods. Maybe it was for the best that Tommy remained single. He did keep in touch with his friends and fellow teammates from the various ranger teams. A lot were either married and had some kids or were seeing someone or were engaged. But not for old Tommy. Somehow after thinking about that, Tommy felt more alone than ever before. Maybe being alone for so long made him have a mindset of not wanting to get into relationships.

As Tommy continued to be in the dimensional portal, he continued to think about certain things from his past.

*************

There were various dimensions, other worlds that existed as evident of the rangers going through different cartoon worlds. However, there was a place so dark and so evil that no one dared to go there. It was a dark dimension that was one of the deadliest and bleakest places that was filled with bad emotions. Hopelessness, cruelty, madness, sadness, all existed in the dark dimension. No positive emotions existed in that reality.

Shadows were the dominant creatures that lived in the realm. They consisted of looking like black sheets with red eyes. They were filled with nothing but anger, jealousy, hatred, all the raw evil emotions that exhibited the realm they lived in.

The shadows roamed around the dimension, wanting to get out. Sometime before, they did exist on Earth, where they were part of the emotions of people. But somehow from all the greed, the anger, everything, the people on Earth let go of those feelings. Those negative emotions were cast out and were sent to the dimension where the shadows live now. Of course people still get angry from time to time on Earth, but not like how they did in the past.

The shadows wanted to break free from their so called imprisonment and get back to Earth where they could easily do as much damage as possible, getting into people and forcing them to experience negativity, sorrow, sadness, anger, and hate instead of the more positive emotions people have inside them. The shadows could easily enter someone's body, especially when someone was feeling bad. The shadows could find someone and target them, get inside their body, and that person would convey nothing but a negative attitude to everyone, which would help strengthen the shadow inside the host's body.

One of the shadows was flying around, lurking from one area to the other, trying to find something, anything interesting. The shadow had been locked in it's confinement for centuries along with the rest of the shadows. It ventured out and away from the normal area where it usually roamed around, trying to find something new.

As the shadow continued to fly around, moving from one empty dark void to another, passing by rocks and dark clumps that made the road, with the sky charcoal-gray black, the shadow saw a light ahead of it. Everything in the shadow dimension did not have any color to it, except grays and blacks, so seeing something that illuminated the area was not only new to the shadow, but also interesting. The creature flew to it and stopped. At first the shadow creature looked at the bright light. The shadow didn't know what the light was but was curious nonetheless. The shadow started to hear something faint within the bright light. It was laughter, an emotion the shadow had forgotten. The shadow creature deduced the light was actually a crack, a rift into another dimension, possibly the dimension where Earth was in.

The shadow had nothing to loose. It didn't want to be stuck in the same reality as it had been all those centuries. It moved to the bright light and disappeared.

**Seattle Washington**

"So what did you want to see me about?" Sarah asked her boyfriend Justin.

Sarah was fourteen years old and was about to finish the eighth grade. She was a rather attractive young lady. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a great smile. She was around five foot six. She was a popular girl in school. She did cheerleading and was also in the girls cross country since she loved to run. Sarah was also friends with everyone, always going out of her way to make sure everyone around her was in a good mood. She always had something positive to say and everyone enjoyed her company and as a person. Sarah was a great person overall.

"It's just that something's been on my mind," Justin responded.

Justin was also fourteen and in the same grade as Sarah. He was around five foot eleven, with brown hair, and brown eyes. He played baseball and was extremely popular. Most of the girls at the school he went were always trying to flirt with him, but he wouldn't have it. He knew those girls wanted him but he was a one woman guy. He was taught to respect ladies, something his father and older brother kept on telling him for the past several years. Although popular, Justin hung out with mostly the popular kids at his school, where as Sarah hung out with everyone.

Sarah grabbed Justin's hands and looked at him, smiling. "So tell me already. We've been going out for over a year now."

Justin decided to go for it. "Well, there's something that's been bothering me for a while now and it's about us."

Sarah was curious where this conversation was going, although she might not like the outcome.

Justin sighed. "Sarah, for the past month it seems we, you and I, haven't been connecting as we have in the past. Now at first I thought this was something that was going to work its way through and things would turn back to normal, but it's not."

Sarah started to shake her head and tear up.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I want to break up," Justin finally said what she was dreading.

Sarah couldn't believe Justin wanted to break up with her. "Why?"

"I just told you. We've been heading to another direction, going in different paths," Justin replied.

Sarah had her hands now by her side and not with Justin's. She started to sob like a baby, but with good reason too. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and her heart felt like it had just broken into pieces. This was the worst day of her life.

Justin watched as Sarah cried. He hated seeing her or anyone else for that matter cry. "We can still be friends and we can still call each other, okay?"

Sarah did not look up at Justin. She couldn't bring herself to look at the boy's face after he just made her life miserable. She felt a hand touch her chin and raise it up. Justin had grabbed her chin and lightly raised it so he could see her looking at him.

"I'll give you a call in few days, when all of this has blown over," Justin was sincere in his tone. He got up and left Sarah by herself.

Sarah continued to cry, the pain wasn't passing. She didn't know what to think. She saw a couple of seventh graders was passed her, looking at her, trying to see what was going on, but Sarah didn't care. Her boyfriend had broken up with her after school, outside. Justin was her first true boyfriend who she cared about. She never knew what love was until she met him. She never knew what hurt felt like, until now.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and got up from the bench she was sitting on that was just outside the middle school she went to. Sarah probably figured her eyes were now a shade of pink from the crying, but she didn't care.

As she continued to walk she started to cry some more. She tried to stop but couldn't. She stopped and started to pound the bricks on the building. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She fell down and started to cry even more heavily. "I hate I was in love with him and don't want to feel those kinds of feelings ever again!"

*************

A bright light appeared at of nowhere near the grounds of the school. A crack formed and the shadow creature flew out of it.

The shadow looked around and realized it was no longer in its realm and that it was now in another place. The shadow started to feel anger nearby. That made the shadow not only curious, but also hungry. It went to go and investigate who or what was feeding it negative emotions.

After a few moments, the shadow saw Sarah, though it didn't know the name of the young lady. Looking at her appearance, the shadow theorized she was a human and that it was now back on Earth. The shadow couldn't pass up the opportunity to get this girl in question. The shadow flew to Sarah and entered her body.

Suddenly Sarah stopped crying and got up. At first she was a little disoriented but that phase passed her. She now felt nothing but hatred. Negativity was the only emotion she now felt. Everything that felt that was good, companionship, friendship, love were all gone. Those memories were blocked thanks to the shadow that got into her body. Though Sarah had the memories of being with her friends, parents, grandparents, etc. those good memories were now filled with bad ones. If there was a memory with Sarah playing a board game with her grandparents and having a good time, it was now manipulated to where the grandparents said they don't have to play silly games with their granddaughter and hate her.

Sarah walked away from the school as she saw her mother in her car waiting for her. She got in the car, not looking at her mother.

Her mother however looked back and smiled. "Hey sweetie, how was your day in school?"

Sarah didn't look up but answered her mother. "It was okay." She muttered a little bit with her speech.

"Okay huh?" Her mother noticed Sarah seemed to be upset. "You okay Sarah?"

Sarah looked up and nearly shouted at her mother. "Yes! Now stop with the interrogation and just drive."

Her mother was about to say something back to her, but decided not to push it.

**Dimensional Limbo**

Tommy continued to drift. However, he was beginning to be pushed to an area of the vortex that he was trapped in.

"Maybe I'm about to get out of here."

As Tommy continued to get pushed towards an area of the dimensional limbo he was in, he saw a crack starting to form. It got larger and larger and finally it was about the size of Tommy himself. Tommy got one final push and entered the crack and left the vortex he was in.

**Care-a-lot**

Grumpy Bear, the blue bear with the cloud and rain drops on his stomach, was carrying some food for lunch. As he was about to turn the corner, he ran into Bright Heart Raccoon, one of the many cousins of the Care Bears. Bright Heart was purple with a yellow heart shaped light bulb on his stomach.

Grumpy Bear's lunch landed on his face, much to his demise.

"Oh, sorry Grumpy Bear," Bright Heart Raccoon said.

Grumpy started to wipe off some of the lunch from his face. "Great, just great. Now I have to remake my lunch all over again." He looked at the raccoon. "Watch where you're going next time!"

As Grumpy walked away, Bright Heart looked on. "Geez, I said I was sorry."

Tenderheart Bear, the leader of the Care Bears who was brown and had a red heart on his stomach, and Brave Heart Lion, the leader of the Care Bear Cousins who was brownish orange with a red heart and a crown on the heart, were nearby talking.

"I got to say, it's nice to know that people are all about caring," Tenderheart said.

Brave Heart Lion nodded. "It's been a challenge helping people trying to get them to learn how to be cheerful and in a good mood."

Grumpy Bear walked towards the two, overhearing their conversation. "Try to use that good cheer for me. My lunch was lost." Grumpy Bear walked away. Tenderheart and Brave Heart shrugged their shoulders.

"And some things can never change," Brave Heart smiled. He knew Grumpy was always in a bad mood, though the bear did show he did care for everyone, from the other care bears and care cousins, to the people who needed some cheering up.

As the bears and cousins continued to go about their business, something came crashing down.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" A scream was heard throughout the place.

The bears and cousins came rushing over to see what made all that noise, as their curiosity got the better of them. Plus they have had visitors in the past that tried to get them when they arrived at Care-a-lot.

Cheer Bear, the pink bear who was a girl that had a rainbow on her stomach, and Funshine Bear, the yellow bear with a smiling sun on his stomach, looked at each other in disbelief.

"What in the world?" Funshine said as he looked at the object that fell.

The only one that didn't hear the noise was Bedtime Bear, a blue care bear with a crescent moon on his stomach. He was sleeping as usual in a cloud.

Grumpy looked up at Bedtime Bear and grumbled. "Figures."

The object that fell down was Tommy. As he slowly got up, he let out a sigh as he was trying to rid his body of the pain he had from he fall. He looked around and saw the care bears and care bear cousins. "No way."

Tenderheart looked at Tommy. "Are you okay?"

Tommy slowly got up, realizing he was standing on a cloud, something he never had experienced before. He wasn't sure if he was going to slide through the clouds and drop to the ground. But if the care bears and care bear cousins didn't, Tommy assumed he was safe.

"Yeah I'm okay," Tommy answered.

Swift Heart Rabbit, a girl rabbit with sky blue colored fur and a red heart with white wings, looked at the man. "What's your name sir?"

"Uh, Tommy, Doctor Tommy Oliver," he replied to the rabbit.

"Wow, you're a doctor?" Gentle Heart Lamb, a girl lamb with mint green colored fur and a pink shaped heart pillow on her stomach, asked. She and the others were surprised the man that crashed in their home was a doctor.

Tommy smiled. "Well I'm a doctor with a degree in paleontology."

"Paleon what?" Brave Heart Lion wondered what kind of title that was.

"It's a person who studies plants," Cheer Bear playfully punched the lion, giving him a smile also.

Grumpy shook his head. "It's a person who studies the dead."

"Oh," Cheer Bear was a little embarrassed about getting what Tommy did wrong.

"Actually," Tommy started, "it's someone who studies the bones from animals, particularly dinosaurs."

"Close enough," Grumpy said.

"Close enough!" Cheer Bear gave a bewildered look at the blue bear. "Hmmmmm, sure it was."

Tommy started to talk some more. "Well I actually teach high school science, mostly for seniors."

Cheer Bear's eyes widened. "Oh, how great! It's nice to meet a teacher."

"Well I'm not really from around here," Tommy was about to tell everyone the same thing he's told the other cartoon worlds he's visited. "I'm actually from another, dimension, so to speak."

The bears and cousins scratched their heads.

"Just where are you from doc?" Tenderheart wondered.

Tommy tried to search for something appropriate to tell the furry animals. "It's kind of hard to explain, but let's just say I'm from somewhere far away. But that doesn't mean I'm sort of alien or something."

"No one suggested such a thing," Birthday Bear said, a bear with golden yellow fur and a cupcake with a candle on it. "But since we have a new guest, we might as well have a party!"

Grumpy Bear started to complain. "Why? Just because this guy came falling from the sky from who knows where." He started to pace around, looking at both the bears and cousins. "We don't even know anything about this man. His story could be a lie and he could be on some sort of plot in trying to get us."

Tommy was a little annoyed by Grumpy's accusations. "I'm not here to get you or any of the others, Grumpy Bear."

Grumpy shot a surprised stare at Tommy, his jaw dropped. The others also were surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Grumpy questioned.

"The place where I come from, I know about some of you all," Tommy replied. "Let me assure you I'm not here to get anyone." Tommy was surprised he remembered Grumpy's name. It's been over twenty years since he saw a care bears cartoon or one of the two movies that came out in the eighties when he was a kid. He didn't know why the mind was able to still have that kind of memory, but it was still fascinating to him.

Birthday Bear put his had around Grumpy's body. "Guess we can have that party after all then!"

Grumpy rolled his eyes at the bear, not saying a word to him.

"I'll get the plates," Bright Heart Raccoon said.

Gentle Heart Lamb nodded. "I'll get the silverware then."

"And I'll get the…." Funshine Bear was interrupted by a noise.

Everyone looked at the Caring Meter at the top of one of the clouds that made a hill.

"Something's going down!" Friend Bear said. She had orange fur and smiling flowers intertwined on her stomach.

All of the bears and cousins, sans Bedtime Bear, went over to the Caring Meter to see what was going on. Even Tommy walked over to see what was the problem. The care bears and care bear cousins looked at the Caring Meter as it dropped a level.

Cozy Heart Penguin, a penguin with purple fur with a red heart wearing a stocking cap, looked at the meter in disbelief. "Either something is wrong with the Caring Meter, or someone on Earth has stopped caring."

Friend Bear shook her head. "There's no way that thing is malfunctioning. Me and Grumpy Bear just gave it a tune up."

"That wasn't the easiest of jobs either," Grumpy muttered. "And no one thanked me either."

Brave Heart Lion got a readout from one of the hearts that floated around the home. He began to read the piece of paper to the rest of the group. "Says here that a little girl named Sarah in Seattle just broke up with her boyfriend."

Grumpy had his arms crossed. "So, lots of people break up all the time."

"And some decide they're better off as friends too," Friend Bear added.

Swift Heart Rabbit got another piece of paper, this time from one of the stars that also lived in the care bears home. "It says here that……." Her voice trailed off.

"Go on," Tenderheart Bear was curious what was on that piece of paper.

Swift Heart Rabbit continued. "It says something came into this world from another world, the shadow world." Her eyes were now big as she looked around the room.

"Oh no!" Funshine Bear shook his head.

"This is bad news guys," Birthday Bear replied. "Very bad news indeed."

As everyone continued to look worried with bleak faces, Tommy spoke up, wanting to know what was going on. "What's the shadow world?"

"The shadow world is a world where all the evil emotions that used to be in people live," Cheer Bear said.

"You see doc," Brave Heart Lion began, "in the past, humans used to have bad emotions, and these emotions over time left people's bodies once they starting to think positively about themselves and their world and those emotions became shadows and were banished in the shadow world."

Tommy nodded his head, now understanding what was going on. "But what will happen is one of those shadows is loose on Earth?"

Cozy Heart Penguin started to speak. "That shadow will find a host and get inside someone's body, causing that person to have bad emotions. From there, that person can transfer his or her negative attitude onto others, making those people feel miserable, thereby allowing other shadows to come to Earth and finding other hosts and get inside them."

"It's like the domino affect Tommy," Birthday Bear said. "If one gets infected with bad emotions and stops caring, other people will do the same thing before long.

"Oh wow," Tommy didn't know what to think. It sounded like some sort of crisis that could get out of hand. It would be a terrible burden for the care bears since their job is to make sure everyone cares. If people stop caring and stop having positive emotions, their job would be compromised.

"I bet that shadow got inside that Sarah girl," Friend Bear deduced.

"We need to get down there now and stop it before it spreads," Tenderheart Bear was the voice of reason for the group. "I'll go down there."

"I'll go too," Cheer Bear said. "Sounds like you're going to need someone who can get that thing. Plus if it's in Sarah, she'll need some cheering up to put her in a better mood."

As the two care bears were about to go, Tenderheart looked at Brave Heart Lion. "You're in charge Brave Heart."

"Grrr, you can count on me Tenderheart," Brave Heart Lion saluted his friend.

Tommy decided at the spurt of the moment that he should also come along. He knew about losing someone who he loved before, which was Kimberly. Plus with his stint as the evil green ranger when Rita Repulsa put him under her spell, he thought he could also try to reason with this Sarah person and try to fight the thing out of her, if there really was a shadow creature in her.

Tommy joined the two bears. "I'm coming along."

Tenderheart Bear, Cheer Bear, and the rest of the group looked at Tommy, wondering why he was joining the two.

"Look, I've been where this Sarah person has been before. I've had my heart broken, so maybe I can try to help you reason with her," Tommy explained. "I've also been under a spell of sorts in the past where I hated everyone, and if this Sarah does have a shadow creature inside her, then I can try to do my best in helping her break free of that thing so she can regain herself."

Tenderheart and Cheer Bear looked at each other and nodded. They were satisfied with Tommy's answer. They didn't know exactly where he was from or why he was here, but both care bears could sense good in him and felt he had an honest heart. All three got into a rainbow roller car with Tenderheart driving, Cheer Bear riding shotgun, and Tommy in the back.

**Sarah's House**

"Sarah, come down. Dinner's ready," Sarah's dad called out from the kitchen. The parents waited several minutes for Sarah to come down, but she didn't.

Sarah's mother was fixing her plate. The father and the younger son, Eric, were also fixing their plates. Sarah's mother shook her head.

"Barbara, what's wrong with Sarah tonight?"

The mother shook her head again. "I have no idea Shawn, but she's been acting like this ever since I picked her up from school today."

Shawn looked at his son. "Eric, can you go fetch your sister please."

Eric grumbled, a little tired of dealing with his older sister's problems all the time, and complied. As he walked up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door, no on answered. "Hey Sarah, dinner is ready downstairs. Move your butt and let's go!"

Again there was nothing but silence. Eric decided to open up his sister's door even though he knew that he shouldn't since his sister wanted her privacy. "Sarah?" Eric looked around the room. He didn't see her at her desk, on her bed or underneath her bed. He decided to check the closet. As he opened the doors, he saw his sister there sitting with no emotion on her face.

"Sarah, mom and dad want you to come down for dinner," Eric said. "I want to get down there too. I'm pretty hungry."

"Go away," Sarah said in a quiet low voice.

Eric was getting annoyed by his sister's actions. "Come on," his voice was raised a few decibels.

Suddenly Sarah looked up at her brother with red glowing eyes. "Go away!" She screamed at him, her voice sounding like a monster's voice and not hers.

Eric, terrified with fear that was overcoming him, quickly darted out of his sister's room and left her.

As Eric ran to the kitchen still scared at what he just witnessed, his parents looked at him.

"What's the problem?" His mother asked. "Where's your sister?"

Eric sat down at the dinner table shaking. Both his parents noticed his odd behavior.

"What happened?" Shawn asked his son.

Eric started stuttering. "Monster, monster, raised voice, monster voice, red eyes."

"What?" Shawn did not understand. "What in the world are you talking about?"

As the parents were trying to see what was wrong with their son, Sarah came walking into the kitchen.

"There you are Sarah," her mother said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to come down."

But Sarah did not say anything and opened the back door. She was about to leave until her father stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" Her father held the door halfway, stopping his daughter from leaving the house in the middle of supper.

Sarah looked at her father, her eyes now glowing red, and screamed at him. "I am going to go wherever I please you pathetic fool!" Her teeth were now showing and were now more curved and seemed sharper, like a monster's teeth than her regular teeth.

"Jesus!" Shawn stepped away from the door. His huddled around his wife and son, trying to protect them and himself from his daughter, or whatever his daughter now was.

As Sarah walked out of the house, she was stopped by the rainbow roller car. The care bears and Tommy got out. All three looked at the young girl who stopped. She could sense the goodness of the care bears, but she did sense some evil inside Tommy. Sarah's eyes started to glow red and charged at the three.

"Get out of my way!" Sarah screamed at the three.

Cheer Bear looked at her companion. "This is worse than I thought Tenderheart."

"We got to put a stop to this," Tenderheart replied. He looked at Sarah, hoping his approach to her would work. "Sarah, my name is Tenderheart Bear and this is my friend Cheer Bear. We're care bears and our job is to make sure everyone stays positive and has a good attitude."

"I don't care who you are or what you do!" Sarah yelled out. The ground started to shake and the care bears and Tommy lost their footing and fell down. "My power is beyond anything in which you can imagine."

As Sarah walked past the three, both care bears got up.

"You caused us to do this," Tenderheart said as he nodded at Cheer Bear. The symbols on both the respected bear's stomachs started to glow and flew onto Sarah, sort of like a rainbow flying in the sky with no end in sight. Their symbols hit Sarah causing the young teenager to cry out in pain.

"We've got her Tenderheart!" Cheer Bear smiled. However, her celebration was short lived when Sarah broke out of the entrapment of the care bear's powers. Both bears fell backwards and ended up hitting the ground.

Sarah looked back at the two bears who were being helped by Tommy, her eyes glowing red with the evil inside of her. "My powers are beyond anything you can handle you pathetic care bears!"

Suddenly a flash of light in the sky near Sarah opened up and several shadows from the shadow world came out of their realm and into the realm which they were banished from.

"Oh now, those things are out!" Cheer Bear couldn't even believe to fathom what those shadow creatures would do once they reached a person and made them a host.

Suddenly one of the shadows came dashing towards Tommy. The thing nearly entered Tommy before Tommy cried out, barely even saying the words. "Dino thunder power up!" The shadow that tried to get inside Tommy's body was sucked away back into its own realm as Tommy transformed into the black ranger.

Sarah and several of the other shadows were overcome by the power Tommy had possess in driving the shadow out of his body and back into the dimension the shadows were living in.

The shadows, now fearing for their lives, got inside Sarah's body. Sarah could feel the energy exploding inside of her. The thing possessing Sarah's body felt more powerful than it did with being by itself. "I'll be bringing the rest of my friends out. Just try to stop me if you can!"

Sarah disappeared as the care bears looked at her and also Tommy. The rift that was made to bring the other shadows closed. Tommy decided to take the opportunity to demorph once the danger was clear.

Cheer Bear and Tenderheart walked over to Tommy, astonished and surprised by the spectacular display of magic they just saw.

"What are you?" Tenderheart questioned.

"A regular flesh and blood human like Sarah, but just with a little power," Tommy said pointing to the morpher on his left wrist.

"You have to tell us more about your amazing power," Cheer Bear was fascinated by the prospect of hearing out Tommy's tale on how he got amazing powers.

"I'm curious as to why that shadow tried to get into your body Tommy," Tenderheart did not have a clue.

"It's a long story, one I will tell while we get back to your home," Tommy nodded for them to get back to the rainbow roller.

**Care-a-lot**

Brave Heart Lion, Funshine Bear, Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, and Friend Bear made their way over to the three who were getting out of the rainbow roller car.

"What happened guys?" Gentle Heart Lamb said.

"Were you all successful?" Funshine Bear was curious.

Tenderheart shook his head. "No."

"And the shadow inside Sarah was so powerful that another rift opened and several others shadows got out," Cheer Bear added. "One tried to get into Tommy here but Tommy used some sort of power that he got from his home and drove the shadow out of his body."

The bears and cousins were enamored by just what kind of power Tommy had that helped stopped the shadow from getting inside him. However, their curiosity was put on hold as they all heard the Caring Meter.

"Oh no," Friend Bear said. "The Caring Meter went down again.

Everyone walked over to the meter to meet up with the other care bears and care bear cousins.

Birthday Bear shook his head as he looked at the others. "Whatever that girl is doing, she is causing more shadows to enter Earth and take on new hosts."

Grumpy Bear came walking up the stairs made of clouds to join the others. Along side him was Good Luck Bear, a bear with green fur and a four leaf clover on his stomach, Wish Bear, a bluish greened bear with a yellow shooting star that had a smile on it, and Lotsa Heart Elephant, another care bear cousin that pink and had a pink heart-stamp weight on his stomach.

"But we might have some good news," Wish Bear nodded with her sincere demeanor.

Grumpy grabbed a readout paper and started to address the group. "I was the one who actually uncovered this bit of good news, but no one thanked me!"

Good Luck Bear, Wish Bear, and Lotsa Heart Elephant rolled their eyes. Grumpy always had to complain about everything.

Grumpy started to speak. "We can put an end to the shadows if we can stop Sarah. That'll send all the shadows back into wherever they came from."

"But the main target is getting Sarah," Good Luck Bear said. "It's the only way we can defeat those things."

"That's great news guys!" Funshine Bear smiled.

"The only problem is I think Sarah might be too powerful now," Tenderheart said, knowing full well a confrontation with her might not put a stop to the shadows.

Tommy had an idea. "I think I might be able to help you all get the shadow out of Sarah and send them all back to their world."

***************

Tommy was holding his morpher as he was walking with Bright Heart Raccoon, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Gentle Hear Lamb.

"So do you think that morpher will help us?" Lotsa Heart asked.

"Hope so," Tommy did not have a clue.

Gentle Heart Lamb spoke. "It better or we're all doomed."

Bright Heart Raccoon shook his head. "Don't say that!"

"Yeah," Swift Heart Rabbit agreed. "It's bad enough those shadows are taking over Seattle and turning people mean. They could take over the entire world before we know it."

Bright Heart shook his head. "You're as bad as Gentle Heart is!"

"Good thing you're guys aren't motivational speakers," Lotsa Heart implied. "With all the doom and gloom you two forecast no one could be able to think positive."

The bickering between the cousins reminded Tommy of the bickering Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan would get into on some dumb argument over nothing. They all made their way to the rest of the group.

Wish Bear looked at the telescope she had and turned to the group. "We need to get down there guys and fast. Those shadows are getting into everyone."

"And the Caring Meter is near at the bottom of caring," Cozy Heart Penguin pointed.

Grumpy Bear came up from being under a device. He had some tools with him. "Luckily we can get down there faster than taking the rainbow rollers." He pointed to a machine right next to him. "This device will help teleport us to where Sarah is. Don't everyone thank me at once!"

Everyone groaned from the remark.

"That's great Grumpy Bear!" Cheer Bear started to hug him but Grumpy held up his hand noting he didn't want to display any affection towards her.

Birthday Bear typed in the coordinates of where Sarah was in Seattle. "Location of where Sarah is located is all set. The sooner we can get this over with we can celebrate and throw a party!"

Grumpy looked at Bedtime Bear who had been asleep through the whole ordeal everyone was facing. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Bedtime just rolled over and ignored Grumpy.

Grumpy grabbed Wish Bear's telescope and threw it at Bedtime, hitting the sleepy bear on the head.

Bedtime slowly got up and yawned. "What's going on?" He stretched out his arms in the process.

"We got a major dilemma on our hands and we need all the care bears and care bear cousins," Tenderheart explained.

Bedtime yawned again, got up from the cloud he was sleeping on, and joined the others.

Tommy looked at Bedtime who was having problems staying awake. "I'll introduce you to a magical drink that got me through college called coffee."

"Tried it already doc," Cozy Heart Penguin said. "Stuff never worked."

Everyone gathered together in one big group. One of the magical stars that lived with the care beard touched a button and made the group teleport out of Care-a-lot.

**Seattle**

Several rifts were opened, making a bridge between the two worlds. Shadows continued to pour out and entered the city. With the help of the shadow inside Sarah's body, the shadows coming into the city were finding it rather easy to get inside people's bodies. The people were running with fear, some were getting mad at each other for getting in their way in trying to get out. The shadows found the weak spot and were able to take advantage of it.

The care bears, care bear cousins, and Tommy teleported onto the streets of downtown Seattle where people were now possessed. They saw more shadows coming into the city through the rifts.

"This is worse than we thought," Brave Heart Lion couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Total chaos at its best," Funshine Bear said. "We have to stop this."

Friend Bear looked at Funshine Bear and nodded. "So many people are being taken over by these shadow creatures.

"And it's up to us put a stop to this now," Tenderheart Bear responded. It was a do or die situation for the group.

Lotsa Heart Elephant agreed. "That's the truth."

Tenderheart looked at the care bears. "Alright care bears, get by me."

"Care bear cousins," Brave Heart started, "get by me."

Although everyone was ready, Bedtime Bear was still having a tough time staying awake.

Birthday saw this and slapped his companion on the back. "Wake up pal, we need you pronto!"

Cheer Bear, standing right next to Grumpy Bear, showed a small smile on her face while looking at her blue colored friend. "Good luck Grumpy."

Grumpy let out a smile, uncharacteristic of him, and held Cheer Bear's left hand. "You too." He gave her a playful wink. Sometime Grumpy could surprise his friends, even himself.

Tenderheart was in the center and stepped forward. Brave Heart was several feet behind him while Tommy was next to the both of them. "Sarah!" Tenderheart yelled out.

Sarah looked back, her eyes still glowing red. She was now floating in the air, the shadow creature having now taking complete control over her. She let out a growl and turned around to face the group. "Care Bears."

"Sarah we know you can hear us, if you're still in there," Tenderheart said. "You have to fight that thing out from you."

Sarah could only laugh at the absurd request. "There is no Sarah anymore. This body now belongs to me and I will bring the end of the human race. Everything good will cease to exist and I will be the supreme ruler."

All the care bears, care cousins, and Tommy looked at each other.

"And people say I'm Grumpy!" Grumpy Bear remarked.

Suddenly several of the people possessed that were in the air came flying towards the group.

Having noticed that, Tenderheart Bear saw nothing else he could do to try to get the creature out from Sarah's body. "Care Bears stare!"

Brave Heart looked at the cousins. "Care Cousins call!"

The respected symbols on the group came of their stomachs and hit Sarah. She cried out in pain but was trying to fight off the power of the care bears and the care bear cousins.

Although the group was trying to do their best in getting the shadow out of Sarah, they were having a tough time. The shadow inside Sarah had grown so powerful thanks in part of the other shadows escaping their dimension and coming into the city that the bears and cousins were not making that much of a dent.

Brave Heart looked at Tenderheart. "Tenderheart, we're having a tough time."

"So are we!" Tenderheart shouted out.

Tommy looked at the group. "Try to bring Sarah down so I stick the morpher up to her while all your powers are focused onto her." He nearly had to shout for the group to hear him. Luckily they complied.

They brought Sarah down close to the ground, close enough so that Tommy stuck his morpher at the center of all of the symbols hitting Sarah. With the powers from the care bears and care cousins hitting the morpher, the power in the morpher glowed, shooting a beam into Sarah. Sarah screamed and cried from the pain. With Sarah getting weak, the shadow inside Sarah got out of her body. Tommy grabbed the girl while the care bears and cousins focused their powers on the shadow. The shadow finally got weak enough to where it got sucked through one of the rifts. The shadows in the bodies of the other people quickly got out and were sent back to their own dimension. The rifts closed and the battle was now over.

The care bears and care cousins nearly collapsed to the ground after driving the shadows back. They were tired and exhausted. The fight had taken everything they had but they were victorious.

Tenderheart looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone either nodded or gave a thumbs up to show they were still there in one piece.

Tommy slowly picked up Sarah from the ground who was coming around. "You okay?"

Sarah looked Tommy and nodded. "Yeah, but I have a headache."

Tommy smiled on as the care bears and care cousins walked over to the two.

Bedtime began to yawn again, with Grumpy noticing the bear getting tired. "There's a shocker."

Sarah looked at the furry group that surrounded her. "Oh my, the care bears!"

Swift Heart Rabbit looked at Sarah. "How much do you remember?"

Sarah sighed. "Unfortunately everything, including scaring my family." Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry if I caused this."

"It wasn't your fault Sarah," Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"Grrr, that's right," Brave Heart Lion concluded. "That thing got inside you and took over everything."

"You won't yourself there for a while," Good Luck Bear said.

Sarah was grateful people she did not know took it upon themselves to help her. "Well thank you all. I guess this all started when my boyfriend broke up with me. I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces, like I had no one else in my life."

"Well you have your family," Wish Bear smiled.

"And don't forget your friends," Cheer Bear smiled and grabbed Grumpy Bear, hugged him, and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Grumpy grumbled. "Why did you have to do that? We saved the girl. No more emotional heart to heart stuff!"

Cheer Bear gave Grumpy a playful punch.

Friend Bear grabbed Sarah's right hand. "And you just made some more friends in the process." The bear smiled at her, causing Sarah to smile back.

"Well thank you all," Sarah said. "Now I just got to explain to my parents."

"We'll help you with that," Gentle Heart Lamb said.

**Care-a-lot**

The care bears, care cousins, Tommy, and Sarah were sitting down at a large table, decorated with all sorts of shapes. Each seat had a plate, a cup, and some plastic silverware.

Birthday Bear and Funshine Bear were carrying a large cake while Cozy Heart Penguin and Lotsa Heart Elephant were carrying punch.

"Looks like we have a great party going on," Birthday Bear said.

"I want to sit down and eat as much cake as possible," Cozy Heart said, eying the cake.

Everyone started to get some punch and some cake when suddenly a flash of light appeared towards the end of the table.

"Oh no, the shadows are back," Friend Bear said.

As the care bears and care cousins got up, they stood together expecting the shadows to come out and put up a fight. But nothing happened.

Suddenly voices from the rift were being heard by everyone in the room.

"That sounds like a girl's voice," Gentle Heart Lamb said.

Tommy's eyes opened up. "That's Kira's voice."

"The girl that you teach?" Good Luck Bear wondered.

"The exact one," Tommy said. "That's my ride home guys and gals." He looked at Sarah, the care bears, and care cousins. "I got to say it's been great working with you all. That had to been one of your most dangerous missions you've ever faced."

Tommy took one hard look at everyone in the room. "I guess it's time for me to go." As Tommy was about to walk away, all the care bears, care cousins, and Sarah hugged him.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled at Tommy.

"We're gonna miss you doc," Brave Heart Lion said.

"Good luck getting back home Tommy," Cheer Bear smiled.

"Yeah, Tenderheart Bear agreed. "Thanks for helping us Tommy."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Cozy Heart Penguin added.

Tommy smiled, almost shedding a few tears. His time with the care bears was unprecedented. He would remember them and the adventure he had with them.

Tommy walked into the rift, turned around and waved, and finally went inside it and disappeared.

_*Yes this might have been a little cheesy, but whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm nearly at the end of this entire story. I don't know if I'm going to do Voltron or not.*_

_*Next up Kira and Conner visit the world of Captain N: The Game Master*_


	11. Chapter 11: Captain N: The Game Master!

Power Rangers is owned by that mouse chap

Captain N is owned by Nintendo, which is owned by those people from Japan

80's song for the story: "Cross My Broken Heart" by The Jets

**Metroid**

Tired of the setbacks of her minions King Hippo from the Mike Tyson's Punchout game universe and Eggplant Wizard from the Kid Icarus universe, Mother Brain did not know how she would get control of the Palace of Power and get control of Videoland and become the ruler of it.

"Blasted Captain N," she cried. Mother Brain was the main antagonist of the Metroid universe who was a brain that lived inside a giant bottle.

"Blasted Princes Lana." Mother Brain cried out again. "Blasted Simon Belmont, Kid Icarus, and Mega Man."

Mother Brain looked around the room, moving her eyes in both directions. "Did I forget anyone else to blame?" She thought for a few seconds. "Blasted Captain N's dog for, for……" She trailed off trying to think just what that boy's dog did to her. "For coming along and watching Captain N defeat me."

Mother Brain sighed as she couldn't stand all the setbacks she had encountered after that boy came and helped Princess Lana defend her castle and the rest of Videoland. She almost had Lana and the others if that stupid boy did not come in and defeat her.

Walking from another room, King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard were arguing over something, as usual. Mother Brain sighed. If it wasn't for her incompetent help as well, she would be supreme ruler.

"You're an idiot," King Hippo shook his head at his companion.

"I am not!" Eggplant Wizard defended himself.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not not not!"

Mother Brain had all she could stomach from the two. They were almost like children, fighting all the time. "Shut up!"

Hippo and Eggplant Wizard looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry Mother Brain," the two said together.

"Just what in blue colored blazes were you two arguing about?" She wanted to know what they were bickering.

King Hippo cleared his throat. "Well you see Mother Brain, Eggplant Wizard wanted to kill this dog that always laughed at you when you go duck hunting."

"The darn flea-infested thing always makes me made when I miss those ducks," Eggplant stated his case."

King Hippo continued. "And I told him that the dog is there only to make you try harder. That's why he laughs, and Eggplant wants to kill the dog. That's why I said he was an idiot." Hippo looked at Mother Brain and then back at his friend. "You still are an idiot for wanting to do that."

"I am not!" Eggplant began again.

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are"……..

Mother Brain interrupted. "Stop it, the both of you! You're giving me a headache. It's not good for my soft feminine skin!"

"Sorry Mother Brain," the two responded together, looking at the ground.

"I swear you two paired together have the combined brain of a dead cockroach!" Mother Brain was sorry she had even asked why they were fighting with each other. "Now get out of here!"

"Yes Mother Brain," the two said.

They started to walk out the door when Hippo pushed Eggplant. Eggplant hit Hippo back as they walked out of Mother Brain's sight. She sighed and began hitting her head on the glass tube she was encased in out of frustration from her hired help and Captain N and his friends. She did not know how she was going to defeat them. She did not have a single idea how to get control of the Palace of Power or how to defeat Captain N, Princess Lana or the rest of the people who always stopped her. She had hoped something soon would happen in a positive note for her, because she couldn't stand always retreating back and losing all of those skirmishes. Something had to give in.

**Dimensional Vortex**

Kira and Conner were floating around the vortex that had taken them from cartoon universe to another, like a vehicle of sorts they were riding. Both were getting tired of being trapped in the vortex and also the cartoon universes they were traveling to. Sure they helped fight along side some of their childhood cartoon shows, but enough was enough. Not being back in the real universe along with Ethan, Trent, and Tommy was getting to the both of them.

Conner hadn't said that much to Kira in a while. She had snapped at him for something pointless that escaped her. She forgot why she even yelled at her friend. She guessed she was just tired and also scared she would never get back home. She wanted to get back to her life, to her home, see her parents. She even wanted to get back to school of all places.

Conner yawned as he continued to not look at Kira.

"Conner?"

"Yeah." He didn't even look at her.

Kira noticed he didn't move his head to look at her. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Yeah." He continued to not look at her. He rather looked bored from just floating around and not being able to do anything.

Kira sighed. "Conner look at me."

At last he did move his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Kira tried to plead to her friend. "It's just that, it's just that I'm worried we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"Me too," Conner sighed. "I can't believe I actually want to get back to school and learn, just because it's something familiar to me."

Kira started to snicker a little which caught Conner by surprise.

"Did I say something funny?"

Kira nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I actually want to go back so I can go to school."

Conner smiled, knowing Kira and him actually wanted to return to school. "I never thought I would actually want to go to school. When we get back, I need to check into the hospital so the doctors can see me."

Kira started giggling. "It's nice to see you still have some humor in this kind of situation. To tell you the truth, I needed some cheering up. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem," Conner was happy to brighten her mood up. "Like the song says, that's what friends are for."

There was a small stint of silence between the two before Kira thought of something else to talk about. "So we've been in the Inspector Gadget universe and also in the Real Ghostbusters universe. Wonder which cartoon universe will be in next?"

Conner did not know which one they would end up in. "Rainbow Brite maybe?"

Kira's eyes snapped wide open. "I used to love that show. You remember that one time where…"

Conner interrupted Kira's conversation, not trying to be rude but trying to make a comment. "I never saw the show Kira. I wouldn't know what you were going to talk about anyway."

Kira looked dumbfounded. "Oh."

Conner saw Kira trying to hide back, her eyes escaping to something else other than him. "Rainbow Brite was never a show I got into. It was designed for girls, not for guys."

Kira had to agree with him on that. "I guess you're right."

"It's about as absurd of an idea of me liking Rainbow Brite like you liking something designed for boys, like G.I. Joe."

Kira's face nearly shriveled up when he mentioned that name. "I never liked G.I. Joe. That show was designed to sell toys and nothing more." Kira thought of something else that bugged her in that show. "And how come they never showed Cobra's face anyway? Was he deformed or something?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the same reason animators never showed the face of Doctor Claw. They wanted him to remain mysterious. It worked though."

"Until they made a movie about the cartoon show and showed Rupert Everett as Doctor Claw," Kira hated the fact there was a movie that messed up the beloved cartoon and actually showed the face of what Doctor Claw would look like in the live action movie.

Suddenly a crack in the dimensional portal they were trapped in suddenly appeared.

"Here we go again," Conner said as he looked at the tear in the vortex.

Suddenly the two rangers were floating towards the open crack in the dimensional limbo they were stuck in. As they had before, they went into the rift and disappeared from the dimensional vortex they were in.

**Somewhere In Videoland**

A light appeared before a few creatures walking on a road. Suddenly two people popped out of the crack that showed the light and flew several feet to the ground. Both landed on the ground while the two creatures ran away in a panic not wanting to see what had appeared right by them.

Kira grabbed her had and started to massage it a little. She looked at Conner to see if he was alright. "Conner, you okay?"

Conner slowly got up from his right side which he landed on and looked at his traveling companion. "Other than breaking my right side, I think I'm doing pretty good." He attempt at sarcasm was showing.

Both rangers looked around at the bizarre land they were in. The area itself seemed to go on forever. The sky was a blackish purple with some stars filled with some light purpled color blinking. There were also some wispy clouds also colored in light purple. Several buildings adorned in the background that were strangely designed, almost alien like in nature. There was nothing in memory from Kira or Conner that they recognized in the world they were now in. They looked at the ground, all covered in black with no grass or any other plant life. The path that was on the ground was decorated in light purple color that matched the stars and the clouds that complimented the sky above.

"Where are we?" Conner looked around.

Kira had no idea where they were. "Beats me. Never remember anything like this in the cartoons I watched."

"I can't recall seeing this in any of the cartoons I watched as a kid either, assuming if we're in another cartoon universe," Conner gazed around the area. "Perhaps we should follow this path."

Kira looked at each side the path, not knowing which way they should go to or where which side would take them. "I guess we should start here and see where that takes us."

Conner started to follow Kira walking along on the direction she had decided to go. "Road to nowhere, just like the song."

Kira looked back at the red ranger. "What song are you talking about?"

"Road To Nowhere," Conner responded. "A song from the Talking Heads, a group from the eighties."

Kira smirked. "Thought Doctor O was the only one that would know songs from way back when."

"Hey," Conner smiled, "just because I'm a jock doesn't mean I don't know a good song. Besides, I know good stuff from your singing."

Kira smiled back at Conner, thanking him about the compliment he made regarding her music being good.

The two rangers continued to go about on their journey on the path leading them to parts unknown.

**Metroid**

Mother Brain was basking in the emptiness she was feeling from all the defeats mounted against her. After King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard had left, she just sat by herself. With the room empty, should could hear herself breathing but nothing else. It was quiet, very quaint and peaceful, and Mother Brain hated it but somehow being by herself helped her to organize her thoughts and try to figure out why she always lost to the N team. She also took the opportunity to come up with a plan to get control of the Palace Of Power and take down Princess Lana.

Suddenly an alarm right by her went off. Curious, she moved herself over to the control panel to see what the scanners had picked up. Perhaps it was the N team approaching her, though they had never done that before. It could have been something else wandering in, making its way to the floating world Mother Brain resided in.

As Mother Brain tapped a few buttons, her eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets as she was reading the information that was being presented to her.

"Oh my sweet cranium! What have my eyes bestowed upon me?" Mother Brain continued to look at the information for a few moments. "Looks like something has crossed over to Videoland, something with enormous power that needs to be exploited. And who better to do the exploited than me! I can use that power to finally take over all of Videoland and throw Captain N and his misguided miscreants out of my hair for good, if I did have any hair.

One of Mother Brain's tentacles punched another button to open up a com link. "Egg face, king fat-butt, report to the control room on the double!"

A voice from somewhere in the floating land of Metroid came on the channel. "Oh Mother Brain, do we have to?"

One of Mother Brain's tentacles slammed the control panel. "Yes you have to, not unless you want me to make you two zip-heads my main ingredients for the stew I'm supposed to have for lunch!"

"On our way!" King Hippo replied with much new enthusiasm.

A few moments later the two bumbling incompetent brain-dead henchmen came strolling in to the control room.

"You called your motherliness brainless!" King Hippo saluted.

Mother Brain slapped Hippo upside the head with one of her tentacles. "It's you two who are brainless! Now shut up and listen to me!" She started to talk about the situation. "Something just entered Videoland that has enormous power, power which can help me conquer all of Videoland and get rid of the N Team for good.

"Yes ma'am!" Eggplant said.

Mother Brain's tentacle this time wacked Eggplant Wizard upside the head. "I thought I told you to brainless simpletons to shut up!"

Eggplant was about to say something while rubbing his head but didn't want to get knocked in the head again.

Mother Brain continued. "I want you two to find out about this power source."

"And then?" Eggplant looked at his master on what she wanted them to do.

"And then I want you to steal the power," Mother Brain stated. "What else would you do?"

"Yes Mother Brain!" The two henchmen said in unison. The stood around for a few moments before being hit on their respective heads again.

"Why are you two nincompoops standing around for?" Mother Brain glared. "Get into the warp zone and get me that power!"

The two idiots managed to find the nearest warp zone, jumped in it, and disappeared. Mother Brain just shook her head and muttered the phrase 'why me' over and over again.

**Videoland**

Conner and Kira continued on their trek through the vast world for which they did not know where they were. Both started conversations about different things, occasionally wondering where exactly they were and trying to recognize anything they were passing. But nothing was clicking in their minds on where they were.

As they continued on their journey, a portal opened and King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard stepped out.

Hippo sneezed, spreading his germs on his companion. "That warp zone sure gave me the sneezes."

Eggplant Wizard wiped some snot off of him. "Thanks a lot." He turned his attention to Kira and Conner whom were looking at the two villains.

Conner raised a curious eyebrow. "What the heck are you two supposed to be?"

"People who want your powers," Hippo said. "Now give them up!"

"Fat chance of that happening chubby!" Kira mocked.

The remark caught Eggplant off guard and he started to laugh at the expense of his friend. Hippo punched him in the left arm and glared at the two. He started to tap his boxing gloves together, trying to intimidate the two. "Get ready for the knock out of your life girly!" King Hippo ran towards Kira aiming his gloves at her before being tripped up by Kira and falling on the ground.

Eggplant Wizard aimed his staff at Conner.

"What are you going to do with that?" Conner asked.

"This!" Eggplant's staff shot out a couple of sparks at Conner's feet. Conner quickly moved out of the way before moving over to Kira.

"That's just for starters," Eggplant Wizard aimed his staff at the two again.

There was only one thing that Conner knew what to do in this kind of situation. "Kira, run!" Both teenagers moved their feet and ran away from the two minions. Eggplant grabbed King Hippo and the two started to chase after Kira and Conner.

As they were running, Kira turned her attention to Conner. "Who are those guys?"

"I don't know but I sure am not going to give my power to them," Conner answered while continuing to run.

As they continued to run, a bright flash of light appeared a few feet in front of them. It was a warp zone but Kira and Conner did not know it.

"That can't be our ride home," Kira had stopped, now looking at the portal. "We haven't saved this world from anything yet."

Suddenly a spark hit the ground next to the two rangers. Both looked back and saw Hippo and Eggplant a few feet away from them.

"We've got no choice," Conner wasn't about to die in the hands of those two. "Come on." Conner and Kira both got into the portal and disappeared.

**Tetris World**

As quickly as the two rangers disappeared, they quickly reappeared and got out of the warp portal. They looked around trying to figure out where they were. Both Kira and Conner noticed the ground was covered in colored shapes, red, blues, yellows, greens, pinks, and blacks. Some shapes were blocks. Other shapes seemed to be a cross of some sort along and another shape looked like a capital L.

"Where the heck are we?" Kira looked around to see a more alien world than what they saw a few seconds before.

Suddenly King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard appeared from the warp zone.

"Surrender yourselves to us," Eggplant replied.

As Conner and Kira looked at the two, they suddenly felt the area they were in shake.

"Is that an earthquake?" Kira wondered what was going on.

Conner looked at sky above and saw several pieces moving down towards them.

"Kira move!" Conner pushed her away and dived from the shapes coming down. A loud thud echoed the ground where they were where the shapes were now on the ground.

Conner liked at Kira. "You okay?"

Kira wouldn't have seen those shaped figures coming down on her if it weren't for Conner. She could have been a pancake. "Yeah, thanks." Her heart beating was returning back to normal.

On the other side of the shapes were Eggplant and Hippo, being blocked by the shapes that flew down. Another set of shaped figures were about to go down and on the two henchmen as a matter of fact. They both got out of the way as the shapes flew down, building a blocked wall in between them and Kira and Conner.

Convinced they weren't going to cause anymore problems to them, Conner and Kira walked away from the chaos they were in and tried to find safer ground. As they walked a few feet, another warp zone portal appeared and the two rangers disappeared in it.

King Hippo's mouth nearly dropped when he saw the two teens leave in a warp zone. "Mother Brain is going to furious with us once she knows what happened."

Unfortunately for them, Mother Brain was watching from inside her control room. Her face appeared in the confines of Tetris World. "You two are about to have your heads cut off by me personally!"

Eggplant was a little scared to answer back at his boss but was also somewhat irritated that she always yelled at them when she never does any of the work. He theorized she would have a hard time getting things done if she went out on all the hair-brained schemes she sent him and Hippo. "Oh Mother Brain, we just ran as fast as we could to get these two kids. They have the power you're looking for."

"I know that vegetable brain!" Mother Brain yelled back at Eggplant. "You two couldn't catch a cold even in the dead of winter!" Mother Brain moved forward in the conversation. "Get back to base pronto. I've lost track of those two brats." Her face disappeared after she finished sentence.

Hippo looked at Eggplant. "I hope they didn't make it to the palace."

Mother Brain's face suddenly appeared. "If they did, you two are going to be fed to a Skulltulas!" Now her face disappeared finally.

"Skulltulas?" Hippo looked at Eggplant Wizard for an explanation.

"A giant spider with white boney plates in the Zelda land," Eggplant informed his bulky companion. "Real nasty creature too."

The two left Tetris World through a warp zone.

**Palace Of Power**

Kevin Keene, the teenager that came from his world, the real world to him, through the ultimate warp zone from his television to Videoland after hearing the cries from Princess Lana was petting his dog Duke who also jumped inside the television and entered Videoland. "That's a good boy Duke, good boy!" Kevin was scratching his dog's stomach.

Simon Belmont, the famed vampire killer from the Castlevania world, was nearby the two sighing in disgust. "Ugh, can't believe you do that to that mutt of yours!"

Kevin glared back at the man. "How is stroking my dog no different than you stroking your ego? You both like it!" Kevin shot a smile back at him for which Belmont shook his head.

"My ego does not need to be stroked," Belmont replied in defense. "Why I'm just like everyone else, except better looking." He pulled out a hand held mirror from one of his pockets and started to look at himself. "Just take a look at this cheek bones. And take a look at my teeth. You can't get that kind of dental work where you come from. And my hair is nice and fluffy."

Kevin sighed and continued to scratch his dog.

Suddenly a warp zone appeared in the room and Conner and Kira came out. Duke jumped up and immediately started to growl. Simon nearly cried out in surprise while Kevin got up on his feet and slowly approaching them.

"Who are you two?" Kevin asked.

"They're probably more spies sent from Mother Brain," Belmont replied as he got his whip out from the back of his backpack.

Kira looked at the man and shook her head. "We're not spies."

"And who is this Mother Brain?" Conner was curious what that creature was. He had to deduce that she was the villain in this cartoon and sent Eggplant and Hippo after them."

"Ha!" Belmont cried out. "You know who she is. Don't play dumb with us!"

Princess Lana, Mega Man, and Kid Icarus entered the room after they were hearing the conversation from the next room over.

Conner was struck with Lana's beauty. She couldn't be more than his age, maybe a year older than he was. She was a beauty that was unmatched from any of the other girls he had seen before. But he had to remind himself that Lana was a cartoon character and wasn't real. He was real and so was Kira, but she and everything else in this world wasn't. Still Conner was enamored by her nevertheless.

"What's going on?" Mega Man noticed Conner and Kira in the room.

Kid Icarus gazed his eyes at the two teenagers. "Who are you twoicarus? We've never seen you before?"

"First tell that man to put his whip away," Conner saw Simon Belmont ready to hit him and Kira before they had the chance to explain.

"I will do no such thing," Belmont continued to pose his defense against the two."

Princess Lana sighed. "Simon, do it. That's a command by your princess."

Belmont did exactly what Lana wanted him to do but muttered his displeasure at the idea. "Don't say I didn't worn you if they start attacking."

After watching Belmont put his whip away, Lana turned her attention to the two. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Conner," the teenager said. "And this here is Kira."

Lana smiled at them, trying to show they were all friends here at her palace. "My name is Lana. I'm the princess here in Videoland."

"Videoland?" Kira still didn't understand all what was going on. "That includes that Tetris land Conner and I just came from."

Lana nodded. "Yes it is. You see Videoland has many different worlds. You have the Castlevania land, Tetris, the warp zone that takes you to the Super Mario world, the world to Mega Man, to Metroid, everything.

"You mean to tell me all of those worlds exist in this place," Conner couldn't believe he just heard all of those old games he used to play as a kid. He saw Lana nod her head.

Kevin decided to extend his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kevin. I was brought here after playing Mike Tyson's Punch-Out. I came here to help Princess Lana." Kevin gestured their attention to his dog. "And this is Duke, my dog who followed me here."

"The man over there with the whip is Simon Belmont, from Castlevania," Lana continued.

"And I'm Mega Man."

"I'm Kid Icarus."

Kevin continued. "All of us help protect Videoland and the Palace Of Power from Mother Brain and his forces. Together we form the Captain N Team."

"Captain N Team?" Conner said. "So that's where we are."

"Beg your pardon?" Lana wondered what Conner meant by that.

He shook his head. "It was nothing."

"Those two that were chasing us must be working for mother brain," Kira said. "Once was a boxer and the other looked like some sort of vegetable."

"King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard," Mega Man responded. "They're mega bad and mega dumb too."

"Do you know why they were chasing you?" Lana asked.

Kira decided to answer her question. "They said something about some sort of power they thought we had."

"Power?" Belmont was curious. "Just what kind of power?"

"I guess they were trying to get these," Kira held up her left wrist that had her morpher on it."

Kid Icarus went over to study the device. "Just what exactlyicus is that anyway?"

Conner held up his morpher as well. "This is a morpher which allows us to morph into power rangers, superheroes to help people out and stop our nemesis Mesogog."

"Oh wow," Icarus responded.

"Just what we need, more heroes," Simon complained after hearing the explanation of what power the two newcomers possessed. He looked at Kevin and shook his head.

Kevin caught wind of it but brushed Simon's usual complaints about him. Same old banter he always had for Kevin. "Well you're safe now here in the Palace Of Power, except for Simon's rudeness."

Simon groaned and walked away, not wanting to be in the conversation.

"And his whip too," Kevin added. A giggle from Lana was let out.

"I heard that," Belmont yelled from another room.

"I'll take you guys to get something to eat," Kevin gestured for them to follow him. "Tell me more about what you guys do."

**Metroid**

"I can't believe you two misfits let them get away from you," Mother Brain was yelling so loud that the shear power of her voice might crack the floating world of Metroid.

"But Mother Brain," Eggplant tried to squeeze out an explanation.

One of Mother Brain's tentacles came out of her tube and knocked Eggplant on the head again. "Didn't I tell you two earlier in this story to shut up? Now I need to use all know braininess to come up with a plan to get those two kids and steal their powers, leaving me to over power Princess Lana and the N Team and take over all of Videoland and have all the new appointed slaves to adore me and tell me I'm the most beautiful thing they've ever seen!"

Hippo leaned over to Eggplant and whispered. "I thought that was our job?"

She went over to the control panel to see if the computer would be able to scan for the power signatures. After punching a few buttons, the computer was able to trace where the newly found power was. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what your beautifulness?" Hippo wondered what she had found.

"You morons," Mother Brain started, "those bratty kids and their powers are now with those miscreant Captain N losers."

She was now in despair. Her plans in getting that power seemed to be fading from her grasp. However in all things, she started to form a plan of action. "I've got it!" Both tentacles of Mother Brain came together and rubbed against each other. "I'll use a warp zone and transport my beautiful self into the palace along with the army. I'll seize control of Princess Lana and her forces, get that power from those kids, and become the most powerful person in all of Videoland." She started laughing at the though of her and her army overtaking the N Team and the rest of the security. "Oooo, ooo, and then I'll have every slave adore me with compliments on how pretty I am!"

As she finally stopped talking about herself, Mother Brain looked at the hired help who remained silent and still throughout the plan Mother Brain was going to carry out. "Why are you two idiots still standing around? Go to the control panel and locate the nearest warp zone that can send me to the palace."

The two went over to the control panel and started to press some buttons. After a few moments, the computer came up with a location of where such a warp zone was that led to the palace.

"The computer has something," Eggplant started to read. "There's a warp zone that connects to the palace from the Ghosts N Goblins land."

Mother Brain was delighted. "Perfect. Now all we have to do is go to the palace with my army and get that power and capture the N Team."

**Palace Of Power**

Conner, Kira, and Kevin were walking in the corridors of the palace.

"So you know those video games too?" Kevin was surprised and also astonished to hear that both Conner and Kira played the same games as he did when he was living at his house. "The game I just got was Super Mario Bros. 2," Kevin continued the conversation. "I just started to play the game but found it to be a challenge. It's so different from the first Super Mario Bros. game."

"Well the game is regarded as the black sheep in the Mario Bros. series, but it's still a good game," Conner added his own opinion of the game.

As the three walked into the thrown room, they met up with Lana, Simon, Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Kevin's dog Duke.

"You sure do have a pretty palace Princess," Kira smiled at the young woman of royal descent.

"Thanks Kira, and please call me Lana," she said. "No need for formalities."

Mega Man looked kind of blue, sitting close to the princess. Lana took notice of this and wondered what was going on. "Mega Man, is there something bothering you?"

Mega Man looked at the young lady. "I have a feeling that Mother Brain is going to do something mega bad. She knows those two have some sort of power that could help her gain control of the palace."

Simon got up from the chair he was sitting in and agreed. "If Mother Brain does try to come here, we'll be ready. But first, gotta check to see if my hair is still pefect!" He pulled out a mirror and started to look at himself in the mirror. "Simon Belmont you are one handsome devil, you ol' sly you!"

Kira leaned forward and whispered into Kevin's ear. "How can you put up with that guy?"

"He's useful when he uses his brain every now and then," Kevin winked back at Kira.

"Anyway Kira and I are going to explore the palace some more," Conner announced. "If that's okay by you Lana?"

The Princess nodded. "Of course, go on guys. The palace isn't that big."

Kevin glazed his eyes. "As if. I got lost trying to locate the bathroom the first time I was here and ended up seeing Simon not wearing any clothes except for those heart shaped boxers."

Belmont glared at Kevin. "I thought I told you not to say what I wear boy!"

Lana, Mega Man, Icarus, Conner, and Kira were caught off guard and started to laugh, though Simon wasn't happy he had become the butt end of a joke. Conner and Kira decided to take the opportunity to go and explore the rest of the palace.

**Ghosts N' Goblins Land**

Mother Brain was ahead, moving along with the bottle supporting her tied down with some tank tires that helped her move about freely. Behind her were her army of soldiers. Several feet behind them were Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo.

The Ghosts N' Goblins world itself was a land consumed of darkness with no light except the moon shining from above. Dead trees adorned the scenery along with a rotted picket fence that was colored white with chipped paint coming off. Crows were in the dead trees watching Hippo and Eggplant, eyeing their every movement.

"This place gives me the creeps," Hippo said.

Eggplant had to agree. "I wish I was back in Metroid!"

As the three continued on their trek to the warp zone, they came upon a graveyard. As they were moving through the graveyard, several hands started to grab Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo, but not Mother Brain who continued to move.

"Hey!" Eggplant cried out.

Bodies now emerged from the gravesites and started to try to eat Hippo and Eggplant. Hippo punched one of the zombies in the face. "Get away from me!" As Hippo was now free, he helped Eggplant escape from one of the zombies. Once Eggplant was free, they ran as fast as they could to join Mother Brain who was at least one hundred yards ahead of them.

She looked back at the two minions and yelled at them. "Why are you two slugs running?"

Eggplant was catching his breath as he answered. "There were the zombies that were trying to grab us and….."

Mother Brain rolled her eyes. "If you're going to lie, at least come up with a good one! Now come on you two, we're nearing the warp zone."

After a few moments, they finally got to the coordinates of where the computer showed where the warp zone was and sure enough, the warp zone portal opened.

Mother Brain's eyes widened with delight. "Oh my lucky stars, I'm about to become queen of all of Videoland." She rolled herself in the warp zone and the rest of her army followed her in.

**Palace Of Power**

Simon Belmont was looking at himself in the mirror while Kevin, Duke, Lana, Mega Man, and Kid Icarus were talking.

"I still don't believe those two are from another world," Belmont was admiring himself in the mirror while smiling. "I bet they don't have any of that so called power they told us about either."

The others looked sharply at Belmont and ignored his remarks. Suddenly a warp zone entered inside the palace which caused everyone to jump up on alert.

"What the heck!" Mega Man wondered why a warp zone just appeared. "There's never been a warp zone that has directly led to the palace before."

"I wonder whoitics is in the portal?" Kid Icarus said as he and the others continued to look at the warp zone. Suddenly to the dismay of Icarus, Mother Brain and her army appeared.

"Surprise!" Mother Brain started to laugh.

"Oh my god," Princess Lana stared in shock. "I don't believe this."

Mother Brain smiled back the princess. "Believe it sugar cause' I'm here and I'm going to defeat your precious team of do-gooders and take over all of Videoland. Now where is that new power I detected here?"

"What new power?" Kevin asked, trying to keep Mother Brain on the fence. At the same time Kevin was keeping his dog from attaching the villain.

Mother Brain's enthusiasm turned sour. "You know what power I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me boy!"

"Never seen this new power you're talking about," Simon responded. "Maybe that brain of yours isn't working."

Hippo moved over and started flashing his boxing gloves at the vampire killer. "Better not give another remark like that again or I'll be sure to dent that pretty little face of yours."

Mother Brain looked around the room briefly. "I know there are two other ninnies here and I want to know where they are so I can steal that power of theirs."

Princess Lana moved over to Mother brain, not giving into her demands. "We're not going to tell you anything!"

Mother Brain showed a devious grin to her. Although it wasn't the answer she wanted, somewhere it did seem better to hear Lana say that and stand her ground. "Well it's too bad for you then, because I now declare myself queen of all of Videoland and all of you are now my slaves." She looked at the others and finally back at Lana, smiling. "Ain't that so grand!"

Several soldiers pointed their swords at the N Team's backs, reminding them that Mother Brain was now the boss and their lives were now over.

In the distance Conner and Kira were watching safely behind several vases. They recognized Hippo and Eggplant and both finally got to see Mother Brain in all the ugliness she conceived. They knew they had to step up and help the N Team, as it would also be their ticket in getting out of that particular cartoon world and either somewhere else or possibly back home.

Kira shook her head and turned to Conner, wondering if he had something planned. "Conner we got to help those people. We can't just let that Mother Brain creature take over and turn everyone into slaves."

Conner nodded. "I agree and I got a plan." He grinned at her and started to move away from the vase and into the main room where everyone was at. Kira followed though she hoped the plan of Conner would succeed.

"And another thing you will now do as my slaves," Mother Brain continued, "you will throw praise at me every time I ask you to, which will be every second, even when you're asleep." She continued on down the list of what her new acquired slaves would be doing. "Further more……"

"Further more, how about you shut that mouth of yours," Conner walked up into the room pointing his finger at her and the minions she hailed as her army. Kira was at the side of Conner showing Mother Brain that he wasn't alone and that they were ready to defend themselves and the rest of the N Team against her and her forces.

Mother Brain cocked her head at the two. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"It's the two brats we were chasing to steal the power from," Eggplant jolted out.

Mother Brain was delighted with endless amounts of glee. "So you two gave my two henchmen a run for their money, eh?"

Conner smirked. "Not really. They couldn't catch us and just gave up."

"Some army you have ugly," Kira added.

Mother Brain's smile turned south and her skin turned a shade of red. One of her tentacles came out from her tube and tried to grab the two. "You're going to show me that power you have or else!"

"Or else what?" Kira's eyes glared back at her, not being intimated by Mother Brain's threats.

"Or else I'll kill you two annoy brats and take your powers," Mother Brain responded. "in fact, I might just do that anyway!"

"Not if we can help it," Conner nodded at Kira. "Dino thunder, power up!" Both shouted in unison. Suddenly they morphed into their red and yellow respective suits. "Power Rangers!"

Mother Brain's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets as did her army and the N Team.

"Whoa, neat trick!" Hippo smiled.

"Do it again, do it again!" Eggplant started to clap.

Mother Brain knocked Eggplant upside the head with her tentacle. "Shut up you stupid morons and get them!"

The army started to charge at the two rangers. "Let's power up!" Conner belted out and the two rangers ran to the army to fight them.

Conner and Kira were having no problems with Mother Brain's soldiers. They might have been big but they weren't that smart and couldn't match the martial arts the rangers displayed against the soldiers swinging their swords at them.

One of the soldiers tried to stab Kira with a dagger but she kicked the dagger from the soldier's hand. She then punched the person in the face as hard as she could and sent him on the ground.

Kevin, Simon, Mega Man, Kid Icaurus, and Duke decided to get in on the action as well, seeing how Mother Brain's army wasn't handling itself well against the power rangers. Kevin grabbed his power gun from his holster and started shooting at several soldiers. Simon Belmont grabbed his whip and started using it to grab various soldiers and spinning them around where they couldn't stand on their two feet anymore. What Mega Man lacked in size, he was able to use all of his muscle against the soldiers and defended himself from the would be attackers. Kid Icarus used his arrows that he obtained from the skill of archery and started to shoot the arrows at several soldiers.

Mother Brain, seeing her forces go down one by one by the power rangers, was starting to panic and thought she wouldn't be able to conquer Videoland much less get the powers from the power rangers. In a last minute haste, she grabbed Princess Lana who wasn't looking. "Drop your weapons or the princess here gets it!"

Forced to comply, the N Team had no choice but to drop their weapons and surrender themselves to Mother Brain. The power rangers on the other hand also dropped their blasters on the ground and did what Mother Brain wanted.

"You may have won the battle fools, but I have the princess, which means I've won the war!" Mother Brain said with much delight on her part. She knew the others couldn't do anything for Lana now.

But she didn't know about the rangers special powers.

Kira used her power she obtained from the yellow dino gem and screamed at Mother Brain. Her screeching was so loud that it caused Mother Brain's tube to crack. She also lost her grasp of Princess Lana which caused the royalty heiress to fall. Luckily Conner ran at full speed to grab the princess and get her to safety. The loud screaming from Kira caused the rest of Mother Brain's army, Eggplant Wizard, King Hippo, and herself to retreat to the warp zone from which they used to get to the palace. They disappeared from the palace a few moments later.

Satisfied with the end results, Kira and Conner powered down from their superhero status costumes to their normal attire. "And that's how we do things ranger style," Conner hi-fived Kira.

Lana hugged Kira and then Conner for helping her and the others defeat Mother Brain. "That was great. Thanks guys."

"You all have some really neat mega powers," Mega Man replied.

Kid Icarus placed the rest of his arrows back in his bag. "That was awesomicus!" You all really do have super powers."

Kira couldn't help but smile from the praise she and Conner were receiving. "It's all part of our job."

Simon walked over to the rangers with a somewhat smug look on his face. "Though it's not my style or how I conduct myself in these types of situations, you two kids really did good on your part." He stuck out his hand and shook the rangers hands respectively.

Kevin was grinning the entire time when he was the last to speak. "I don't know what kind of powers those are, but they sure are something."

"I guess they could out you out a job as the saviors of Videoland, right Captain N," Belmont knew how to push Kevin's buttons when the moment did not call for it.

With ignoring Simon's remark, Kevin spoke again. "Thanks for helping us. I don't think we alone could have stopped Mother Brain and her forces."

Kevin's dog barked in agreement with what his master said.

As the group were about to continue their conversation, another portal appeared in front of them. Kid Icarus shook his head. "Mother Brain just doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

The group was ready to defend themselves but after waiting for a few moments for something to come out, nothing happened. They all looked around to each other with a bewildered look on their faces.

"Okay, why is this portal here?" Mega Man asked to no one specifically.

"I think this might be our ride out of here guys," Kira wasn't for sure but stated her opinion. She started to hear some voices coming from the portal. She recognized Ethan and Trent's voices as her face lit up with excitement. "This is our ride out of here."

Conner turned his view towards the N Team. "Thank you all for your hospitality. It's been an honor fighting with you all."

Lana hugged Conner and then Kira. "I hope you two get back to your home."

"Yeah, it would be a real mega bummer if you two didn't," Mega Man added.

"Thanks," Kira turned her attention to Conner. "Let's go."

The two rangers walked into the portal as they looked back at the Captain N Team and disappeared altogether. Sadness was all the team in the palace could show. Though they had only met Conner and Kira, they had made some new friends and wished them all the best of luck in trying to get back to their home.

*Another long chapter. Perhaps the ending was rushed. Anyway, I hope you all liked it*

*And now do to popular request, for whoever is reading this story, I will do Voltron! After Voltron, I'm doing one more chapter of another 80's cartoon and ending this story all together. So next up, Tommy helps the guys in the Voltron universe.


End file.
